You and I
by Heart of Genovia
Summary: ... have an amazing history together. Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. Sequel to Love is Blind. From seeing each other again to their surprise wedding at the end of PD 2 with some hidden moments in between the movies. Please read & review, it's much appreciated :) thank you.
1. Its Never To Late

_A/N: okay so this is the sequel to Love is Blind. I thought I'd give it a go and see what happens, if this chapter goes well then I'll continue with a chapter two etc :) so we shall see what happens._

 _If you are taking the time to read this chapter, I can't thank you enough and would really appreciate it if you could let me know your thoughts once you have finished reading ;) thank you._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Sunday 30th May 1999.**

Walking up the pathway in the churchyard, Jasmine spotted one of the palace guards up ahead before seeing the Queen, dressed all in black, standing beside her sons grave. Coming to a stop she watched her a moment, wondering whether she should stay back and give her time but knew deep down that she wouldn't mind her being there, placing flowers on Philippe's grave so approached her slowly.

Hearing footsteps on the pathway, Clarisse turned her head to see Jasmine walking towards her "Jasmine? What are you doing here?" She asked, turning to face her.

"Hello aunt Clarisse," she said and stepped closer, kissing her cheek before looking down at the flowers she held in her arm. "I came to lay flowers on Philippe's grave," she said and looked back up at her "I done it last year too."

"That was you?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes," Jasmine nodded "I hope that was okay?"

"Of course it's okay, don't be silly," she said and watched as Jasmine crouched down, carefully placing the flowers down beside the ones that Clarisse had placed there a short while ago.

"You know, even though we weren't together when he passed away I still loved him, he was still my best friend," Jasmine said, looking at the headstone a long moment.

"I know," Clarisse said softly and watched as Jasmine looked up at her "he still loved you too."

"I can't believe it's been two years already," Jasmine said sadly and slowly stood back up beside Clarisse as they both looked down at the flowers "it only feels like yesterday."

"It feels like a lifetime to me," Clarisse nodded and looked up across the churchyard towards her parents graves.

"I can't imagine what you go through everyday," Jasmine said as Clarisse looked at her.

"It's been a long road but I'm learning to cope, I have to, I have a country to run," Clarisse said and looked back down at her sons grave "anyway, I will go now and sit over on the bench, let you have your time here."

"You don't have to leave, I didn't want to intrude on your time," Jasmine said as Clarisse looked back up at her.

"I know and you're not, I've had my time so take as long as you need," Clarisse said and turned, slowly walking away from her and over to the bench. Reaching it, she sat and looked over at Jasmine a moment before looking down at her hands as she clasped them together on her lap.

"Your Majesty," Shades said as he stood behind her sitting on the bench and watched as she turned her head to the side.

"Yes?" She said and looked back towards Jasmine.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, Your Majesty?"

Nodding, she turned her head to the side once again "I'm fine Shades, thank you," she said and looked back down at her hands.

A short time later Jasmine sat down beside Clarisse "Thank you for that," Jasmine said.

"It's me who should be thanking you," Clarisse said and looked at her sitting beside her.

"For what?" Jasmine asked and watched as she looked back across the churchyard.

"For coming here today to lay flowers on Philippe's grave and for doing it last year too, you have no idea how much that means to me," Clarisse said as Jasmine studied her a moment before looking across the churchyard too.

"We were best friends, if it was the other way around he would do the same thing for me," Jasmine said as they both looked at each other.

"Yes he would," Clarisse nodded and looked away.

"I just wish I had more time to spend here, to spend with you but unfortunately due to work it's only a twenty four hour visit."

"That's okay, I can relate to that," Clarisse asked and looked back at her "do you have to leave now?"

"No, I have a few hours before I have to catch my flight home." Answered Jasmine.

"In that case would you like to come back to the palace for some tea, we can catch up properly?" Clarisse asked.

"I would like that," Jasmine nodded, smiling at her.

Smiling, Clarisse nodded slightly and the two women stood to their feet and began walking slowly to the car as Jasmine looped her arm with Clarisse's. Arriving back at the palace a short time later they made their way up to her suite to have tea out on the Queens balcony.

"So tell me," Clarisse said, sitting down "how is everyone?"

"We are good," nodded Jasmine "mom and Nicolai are still as happy as ever."

"That's good, what about your brother and sister?"

"They are good too, oh you heard that Marco Jr is getting married next summer and that Aida is having a baby right?"

"I did, your mother told me in the last phone call a while back," smiled Clarisse "I bet she's over the moon now that the shock has worn off?"

"She is, she's really excited about becoming a grandmother now, or nonna as we say in Italy," Jasmine beamed "and I'm excited about becoming an aunt."

"That's understandable, it's a wonderful feeling being an aunt," smiled Clarisse as she studied her a moment before looking down at her cup of tea "so tell me, how are you and that business of yours?" She asked and looked back up at her.

"I'm okay, and yeah it's going really well," Jasmine smiled "really busy at the moment, hence why this is such a short visit."

"Well that's good that it's going well and that your busy," Clarisse smiled "your mom told me that you were thinking of opening a branch here too?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about it, but it's still a long way off yet." Answered Jasmine.

"Well if you ever do open a shop here, please let me know and I will have you do the flowers for the palace." Smiled Clarisse.

"Really?" Jasmine asked in surprise.

"Of course, your work is amazing,"

"Wow thank you, I will keep that in mind," Jasmine beamed.

"You're welcome," Clarisse said before looking out at the view for a moment "and how is Joseph?" She asked, looking back at her.

"He's okay, have you not heard from him lately then?"

"Lately? I haven't heard from him at all since we, well since he left."

"Oh, he wrote to you about a month after returning to Italy and I know that he posted it as I was with him when he sent it." Jasmine said as Clarisse stared at her a long moment before slowly shaking her head.

"I never received a letter from him,"

"Oh, I will have to tell him that when I see him and I'm sure he will be relieved to find that you never received his letter because everyday he prayed he would get a reply." Jasmine said as Clarisse looked down at the table.

"A reply that never came." She said sadly and looked back up at the young lady as she slowly shook her head "besides that is he keeping well?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, he's doing good, keeping busy too helping Gino at his restaurant."

"That's good, I'm pleased he's doing okay and keeping busy," nodded Clarisse as she looked back out at the view.

"He misses you though," she said without thinking as Clarisse looked back at her, studying her a moment before looking back down at the table.

"If I'm honest, I miss him too but I needed time."

"I know, and he knows that too," Jasmine said softly and watched as Clarisse slowly shook her head.

"And now I feel that I have left it too late," she said sadly and once again looked out at the view.

Sensing that her aunt didn't want to talk about it, Jasmine asked "may I please use your bathroom?"

Looking back at her, Clarisse nodded "Of course you can, you know where it is don't you?" She said and watched as she stood to her feet.

"I do," she smiled and made her way over to the door as Clarisse picked up her cup of tea and took a sip "be right back."

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Sitting in her suite with a book in her hands, Clarisse tried to concentrate on the words on the page but she started thinking about the letter Jasmine had told her Joseph had sent her but never received instead and she began to wonder if she had in fact received it but didn't realise. Since her sons passing she had, many times, put her mail in the bottom drawer of her desk to sort out another time but never actually got around to it. So closing her book she placed it on the sofa beside her and stood to her feet, making her way down to her office where she began pulling out a handful of letters to get towards the bottom of the drawer and placed them on her desk.

Eventually she found an envelope in Joseph's hand writing and seeing the stamp was dated 30th July 1997 she let out a sigh and slumped back in her chair. Placing the envelope on the desk in front of her she stared at it for several moments before picking it up to go somewhere a bit more private, a bit more comfortable and reaching her suite moments later she locked the main door after her and made her way through to her bedroom.

Grabbing the box of tissues from her bedside table, she climbed onto her bed and piled the pillows up against the headboard. Sitting back against them she slowly opened the letter and started to read it quietly to herself, tears filling her eyes after only a few lines but she managed to read it until the end. Lowering her hand, she placed the letter on her lap and reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes.

She knew it was going to be a hard letter to read and she was right, but his words, what he wrote made her miss him even more and she began to wonder if she was ready to see him yet or not. Stepping off her bed she made her way across to her bathroom to wash her tear stained face when something caught her eye, stopping she looked over at her dressing table a moment before walking over. There on her desk was a folded piece of paper propped up against a bottle of perfume with her name on it.

Opening it she found a note from Jasmine and an address, shaking her head she sat down in the chair at her dressing table and looked up at herself in the mirror a moment before looking back down at the note in her hand to read it to herself once again.

 _'Aunt Clarisse, it's never to late so here is the address where uncle Joseph is working at the moment. Please go and see him, I know he would love to see you. I love you, Jasmine.'_

 _ **TBC.**_


	2. Can We Talk?

_A/N: Wow I didn't expect that many reviews on the first chapter so thank you all so much, not just for leaving a review but for reading, favouriting and following too. It's made me feel really positive about this sequel and hope it continues to do well :) thank you so so much for taking the time I really do appreciate it._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 28th June 1999.**

Standing by the table in her suite, Clarisse double checked that she had everything in her handbag. She was going on an overnight trip, her bag was already packed and ready to go by the door but she wanted to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Realising a moment later that she had in fact forgotten something, she began making her way across her suite to her bedroom when a knock come to her door.

"Come in," she called out, walking through her bedroom door.

Entering her suite, Charlotte looked around as she closed the door behind her "Your Majesty?"

"I'll be right there," Clarisse called back and walked back into her suite just seconds later "good morning, Charlotte."

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled as she watched her walk across to the table and put an envelope in her handbag "I just wanted to let you know that Shades is ready with the car."

"Oh perfect, thank you Charlotte," Clarisse smiled and zipped up her handbag before putting it over her shoulder "I think I'm ready to go too."

"Alright, I will walk you down Your Majesty," smiled Charlotte as she grabbed the overnight bag Clarisse had packed.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse said as they left her suite and made their way downstairs, discussing several things that Charlotte needed to do in Clarisse's absence as they did.

Walking out of the main palace doors moments later, Charlotte looked at Clarisse and smiled "do you have everything for your trip, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked as she and the Queen made their way down the palace steps and over to the waiting car.

"Yes, I think so," she nodded and looked over at the car as Shades opened the door for her "I will be home tomorrow, so it's not like it's a long trip."

"No, of course Your Majesty," Charlotte said and gave the Queens overnight bag to Shades before turning to her.

"Thank you for making the arrangements for this trip Charlotte, I appreciate it," Clarisse said as Shades appeared beside her "and I will see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty, and yes see you tomorrow." Charlotte smiled as she climbed in the back of the car and Shades closed the door. Standing in the drive, Charlotte watched a moment as they drove away before heading back inside.

 ** _That Evening._**

Placing an empty tray on the bar, Joseph looked up at Gino as he stood behind the bar in front of him "I didn't know booth six was reserved tonight?"

"Oh did you not?" Gino said and placed two glasses, one of wine and one of scotch on the rocks on the tray in front of Joseph "the booking came in earlier this afternoon."

"By who?" He asked as Gino looked over his shoulder.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he said and looked back at Joseph as he turned to see who was behind him.

"Hello Joseph," said Clarisse as she studied his face.

"Clarisse?" Joseph said, unable to believe that she was stood in front of him "what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, if you can spare me some time?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," Joseph nodded and looked back at Gino to find him stood with the two drinks in his hands, holding them out to him "thank you."

"No trouble," Gino smiled at him then at Clarisse as Joseph took the glasses from him "it's good to see you back here."

"Thank you, Gino," Clarisse said and looked back at Joseph as he walked over to her and Shades.

"I'll wait here at the bar if you need me," Shades said as they both looked at him.

"Thank you Shades," Joseph said and looked at Clarisse.

"After you," she said, motioning for him to lead the way.

Moments later they were sat in booth six, overlooking the ocean, sipping their drinks.

"You cut your hair short?" Joseph asked and watched as Clarisse placed her glass back down on the table and nodded.

"I did," she answered and looked up at him "you grew your beard?"

"I did," Joseph nodded, rubbing his hand over his beard.

"I always liked you with a beard," Clarisse said, watching him.

"I remember," nodded Joseph.

"It suits you," Clarisse said and lent forward, folding her arms on the table in front of her.

"Thanks," he said, nodding slightly "so, how have you been?" He asked as she averted her gaze to him "silly question, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, and to answer your question its been a long road, but I'm okay," she answered "what about you?"

"Yeah I'm good, busy with helping Gino here," he answered.

"Jasmine told me that you have been busy here,"

"Yes Jasmine told me that she had tea with you," he said and took a sip of his scotch.

"Yes we did, it was lovely seeing her, she's actually the reason I'm here," she said, turning to her handbag on the seat beside her and pulled out the letter Joseph had sent nearly two years ago.

"You did receive it?" He said as Clarisse unfolded the letter "Jasmine told me that you never got it."

"I thought I hadn't," Clarisse said and looked up at him "after Philippe passed away I got into a habit of putting letters in the bottom drawer of my desk to sort out another time, but overtime I never got around to it. After Jasmine left I started thinking about it and went to check just in case, and sure enough there was your letter."

"Oh," he said as she passed him the letter.

"I am sorry, I really had no idea that you had written to me until last month." She said as he looked back up into her eyes.

"It's okay, these things happen," he said and looked back down at the letter in his hands.

"And I'm sorry that I left it so long to get in touch, I needed time to find myself after Philippe passed away, I needed time to grieve and accept that he wasn't coming back." She said sadly as Joseph looked back up at her.

"I know, that's why I left you be. I didn't want to push you, I knew you would come to me when you were ready."

"I appreciate that, thank you," she nodded and sat back in the chair as Joseph watched her a moment before looking back down at the letter he sent her, reading it to himself.

Folding the letter, he placed it on the table and looked back at her while picking up his glass "so why are you here now, you could have just wrote me a letter?"

"I know I could have, but I wanted to come and apologise to you personally instead of writing you a letter," she said and watched as he took a sip of his drink.

"Alright, well I do appreciate that," he said, placing his glass back down as she nodded slightly before looking down at her glass.

"I realise that I shouldn't have ended things with you that day, I should never have sent you away either," she said sadly and looked back up at him "but I hope you can understand why I did?"

"I do,"

"Do you?" Clarisse asked and studied his face for a long, silent moment before speaking "the day Philippe died should have been the happiest day of our life's, and it was until we had the accident. I felt responsible for it, I kept thinking that if we hadn't been in Italy for our wedding then he would still be here and I blamed myself for a long time afterwards. I still do sometimes, in my darker days."

"I do understand, Clarisse," he nodded and looked into her eyes.

"That day had been our special day, we had thirteen happy, amazing years together and then it all changed in a blink of an eye. It was no longer our day, it no longer had any special meaning because from that day forward it will now be known as the day my son died and that thought killed me. I felt if I ended things with you, if I sent you away then I could forget about the happy times, does that make sense?" She asked.

"It does, it makes perfect sense, but you also need to understand I was hurting too. Yes Philippe wasn't my son, but I classed him as my own and to find out that you had both been involved in that accident broke me, my world came crashing down and there wasn't anything I could do except pray to God that you would both be okay, and I really thought things would be okay when I saw you in that hospital corridor. But then," he stopped as she shook her head "I would have given anything to take the pain away from you but I couldn't."

"I regret my actions over that month, you were there for me, you wanted to help but I pushed you away and I shouldn't have." She said tearfully "I'm so sorry, I hope one day you will forgive me."

"There isn't anything to forgive, you were a grieving mother who had just buried her son, I could have demanded to stay as I knew that you would have needed me more than you believed at that point but I didn't. I really didn't want to cause you more pain that you was already suffering, so I obliged with your request because I knew that you would come to me when you were ready."

"Thank you," Clarisse said, nodding slightly and dabbed her eyes with a tissue "there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of you."

"Me too, I think of you everyday," he said as she looked up at him "how can I not when we have an amazing history together?"

"We do, don't we?" She said, nodding in agreement and looked up into his eyes a moment before her eyes filled with tears "I'm just sorry it's over."

"Hey come on," Joseph said and moved around to her, putting his arm around her shoulders as she dabbed her eyes once again before looking at him as he spoke "don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

 ** _Later._**

After another drink together and a long chat, Clarisse checked the time on her watch and looked up at Joseph "Its getting late, I should really be going."

"Oh that's a shame," Joseph said and finished his drink "I wish you could stay."

"I've taken to much of your time already,"

"I have all the time in the world for you, you know that," he said as she looked back at him and smiled "when do you have to leave?"

"In the morning, I have an early flight slot," she answered and looked towards Shades, getting his attention "I wonder if," she began but hesitated as she slipped her handbag over her shoulder "no, never mind."

"No come on, what was you going to ask?" Asked Joseph, both standing to their feet as Shades appeared.

"It doesn't matter," she answered and looked up at Shades "I'm ready to go now, can you bring the car around to the door?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," he said and made his way towards the door.

"Clarisse, what was you going to say?" Joseph asked, as they began to slowly follow Shades.

"It honestly doesn't matter," Clarisse said "thank you though for talking to me tonight."

"You're welcome," he said and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked through "please tell Gino that I said goodbye."

"I will," he nodded, following her outside "it was lovely seeing you tonight, Clarisse."

"It was lovely seeing you too," she said and turned to face him as the car slowly pulled up beside them "don't be a stranger, you know where I live." She smiled.

"I do, and I won't," he said as she reached up and kissed his cheek "take care of yourself and I will see you soon."

"You too," she said and smiled up at him before watching him open the car door for her "thank you."

"It's no trouble," he said and watched as she climbed in the car.

"Goodbye Joseph," Clarisse said and closed her door.

"Goodbye," Joseph said to himself, watching them drive away as his heart sank.


	3. Happy Birthday

_A/N: Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank you all again for taking the time to read this story, for leaving wonderful reviews and for adding it to your favourites or follows list. I appreciate the support and really can't thank you enough._

 _I also want to say that there are words included in this chapter from the song 'Nights in White Satin' and just wanted to point out that I don't own the song rights. I just thought that those words that were also included in chapter 12 of Love is Blind would fit perfectly in this chapter. If you read that chapter, I'm sure you would understand :)_

 _Thank you and please enjoy this chapter and remember to let me know at the end ;) much appreciated._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 1st October 1999.**

 _'Do you remember when we saw each other back in June and I was going to ask you something, but changed my mind? Well now I have finally found the courage to ask you. Over the next few years there are going to be several important trips that I must take that will involve visiting my granddaughter and I was really just wondering if you would perhaps consider returning to work for me here at the palace and provide additional security on these trips. I know it's a big ask after everything that I have done to you over the last couple years but as it involves my granddaughter there is only one person I fully trust with this security matter and hope you can understand that.'_

Driving along a country lane, Joseph couldn't get those words from Clarisse's last letter to him of his mind. They had been there since he received the letter and he wondered ever since if it was possible for him to return and work for her at the palace once again, or if it would be a mistake if he did. But hearing a familiar song playing on the radio he knew there was only ever going to be one answer.

 _Nights in white satin, never reaching the end._

 _Letters I've written, never meaning to send._

 _Beauty I'd always missed, with these eyes before._

 _Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore._

 _'Cause I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh how I love you._

 _Gazing at people, some hand in hand._

 _Just what I'm going through, they can't understand._

 _Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend._

 _Just what you want to be, you will be in the end._

 _And I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you._

 _Oh how I love you._

Hearing the song playing on the car radio, Clarisse's mind flashed back to when she first heard it. It was a memory she knew back then she would never forget, and she was right. The year was 1968 and ironically it was her birthday that day too, and as she began humming along to it her mind filled with the memories the song held for her and remembered how it was one of Joseph's favourite songs. Still humming along Clarisse put her foot on the brakes, her car coming slowly to a stop at a country road junction as her sister, who was sat beside her in the passenger seat watched her look in both directions several times before pulling out and continuing on their drive.

"So," Isabella began, still watching her sister "have you heard from Joseph since you went to Italy to see him?"

"Uh," Clarisse answered, her eyes remaining on the road as she stayed silent for a moment, thinking about her answer "we have exchanged a few letters, but I haven't had a reply since the last one I sent back at the end of August." She said and glanced in her side mirror before looking back at the road "thats actually quite spooky you asked about him now as I was just thinking of him."

"Because of the song?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse glanced at her then looked back at the road.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked, glancing in her side mirrors and rear view mirror.

"You told me, so I know it holds memories for you."

"It certainly does," Clarisse nodded slowly, watching the road.

"Do you miss him?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse bit her bottom lip while thinking about her answer.

"I do, of course I do," she nodded "but those days are long gone."

"Do you not miss being with him?" Isabella asked.

"I miss having his protection and his company as a friend, and at the end of the day what we had together, what we shared together was wonderful and I'll treasure the memories I have of us but I'm not interested in having a relationship at the moment so don't miss him in that way." Clarisse answered and glanced in her rear view mirror.

"So you don't miss the intimacy between you then?"

"No," she answered and shook her head as they slowly come to another stop at temporary traffic lights "surprisingly I don't."

"That is a surprise, you couldn't keep your hands off one another when you were together," Isabella said and watched her sister as her gaze followed a car driving past them before turning her head back to stare out the front window "what's the matter?" She asked as the lights changed and the car behind impatiently beeped their horn.

Coming from her daydream Clarisse looked in her rear view mirror and put her hand up between her and Isabella to apologise to the person driving behind them before putting the car into gear and driving forward.

"What was that about?" Isabella asked as Clarisse stared at the road.

"I don't know if it was because we were talking about Joseph or not but I could have sworn that he just drove past us." Clarisse said, glancing between her rear view mirror at the cars behind and the road in front.

"Hmmm how strange," Isabella said, turning in her seat to look out the back window before turning back to look out the front window "probably just because we were talking about him, you had him on your mind and obviously thought you saw him."

"Yes, that's probably it." Clarisse nodded.

"I'm sure if he was visiting Genovia then he would have told you, right?"

"I would like to think he would, yes," Clarisse said, nodding slightly but continued to stare out the front window as she continued "but he's a grown man, he can come and go as he pleases. He doesn't have to tell me if he's visiting, it's none of my business."

"You do miss being with him, don't you?"

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed and glanced at her quickly before looking in her rear view mirror then at the road once again "no I do not miss being with him."

"Then explain to me why you just got so defensive with your answer?" Isabella asked, followed with a small laugh.

"I did not," Clarisse said, checking the traffic was clear before turning onto a different road "can we please drop it now?" She asked, gripping the steering wheel with both hands as Isabella watched.

"Alright, fine," Isabella answered and shook her head slightly before looking out her door window.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Pulling up outside the palace, Clarisse turned her engine off and opened her car door as Isabella climbed out the car and grabbed the bags from the back seat. Walking around to her sister, Clarisse suddenly felt like she was being watched.

"What's the matter?" Isabella asked as she watched her look around the palace grounds before looking back at her.

"Nothing," Clarisse said, shaking her head as they began making their way towards the palace and up the steps.

Standing in the hallway, Charlotte smiled when she saw them coming through the doors a moment later. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Charlotte," Clarisse smiled "is everything alright?" She asked, slipping off her coat and draped it over her arm.

"Oh yes," Charlotte nodded "I just wanted to let you know that some flowers arrived for you whilst you were out," she smiled "I put them on the table in your office for you."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know," Clarisse smiled at her then at Isabella "you go on and I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Okay," Isabella said and walked away with Charlotte.

Walking into her office, Clarisse placed her coat over the back of one of the arm chairs in passing and made her way over to the table. Smelling the beautiful bouquet before her, she placed her car keys down and picked up the card that was placed against the vase and opened it.

 _'Happy Birthday, love Joseph'_

She read it to herself, though it was only four words those words meant the world to her and she couldn't help but feel sad that he wasn't there to celebrate her birthday with her. Leaning forward, she smelt them again and closed her eyes as she did.

"I picked them myself," came a voice from the doorway, causing her to jump and spin around.

"Joseph," she exclaimed and placed her hand on her chest, trying to catch a breath "it was you," she said quietly.

"It was me?" He asked, walking over to her "are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you?"

"I'm fine," she said and looked up at him "earlier when we were waiting at the temporary traffic lights on palace road, I thought I saw you drive past us, but put it down to the fact that I had just been thinking about you after hearing one of your favourite songs," she said and shook her head "but it was you after all."

"Yes it was me, and that song wouldn't happen to be nights in white satin would it?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, you heard it too?" She asked.

"I did," he nodded, giving her a smile.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" She eventually asked while slowly lowering her hand from her chest.

"I wanted to see you for your birthday," he said.

"But,"

"We are still friends aren't we?" He asked and watched as she nodded "well there you go then."

"Thank you," she said and looked at the flowers "and thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"You're welcome," he smiled as she looked back at him "I thought you would like them."

"I do," she nodded and looked back at the flowers a long moment.

"There is something I need to talk to you about though," he said and watched as she slowly looked back at him "can you spare some time?"

Half smiling, she nodded "I can, I took the day off so I'm free all day."

"One of the many perks of being Queen huh?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, of course," she said and studied his face a moment "shall we go for a walk?" She asked.

"I would love too," he nodded and watched as she grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and slipped it on "I see you are driving yourself now then?"

"Yes, since Philippe died I often go out for a drive on my own. The guards weren't happy at the start but It's my only alone time really and I feel I need that time to think about things." She answered as they made their way out into the foyer "I find it relaxing."

"Me too." He nodded and opened the door for her.

After walking for several moments in silence, Clarisse looked down as she finally spoke "so, what did you wish to talk to me about?" She asked and looked up at him as he began to answer.

"Your request," he said and watched as she looked on ahead.

"You received it then?" She asked and looked at him.

"I did, and I'm sorry I didn't reply and left it this long to come and see you but I had a lot of thinking to do."

"I can understand that," she nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to make sure I had thought about everything properly before jumping in with an answer, I didn't want to later regret it you see."

"I understand, and I hope that you understand why I'm asking you?" She asked and looked at him.

"I do, and I'm honoured that you would want me to be apart of it." He said, looking up at her where their eyes met.

"Of course, when it involves such a delicate matter there is only one person I completely trust and I know Philippe would approve of my choice." She said and looked on ahead.

"Clarisse, I need to be honest with you," he said as they came to a stop and turned to each other.

"Go on," she said, wringing her hands in front of her.

"My feelings for you haven't changed, they are still there and they always will be. I guess that's why I want to do this for you," Joseph said as she looked away.

"Joseph, I..." She began and shook her head slightly "I can't give you what we had together before, this has to remain strictly professional I'm sorry." She said as they looked into each other's eyes.


	4. Merry Christmas

_Thank you everyone for reading and an even bigger thanks to you who took the time to leave a review, I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough for taking the time to do that for me :) here's the next chapter..._

 _Sorry, I know it's may but this is a Christmas chapter._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Christmas Eve 1999.**

Hearing a knock on her suite door, Clarisse placed the Christmas card she held in her hand down on the table and called out "come," before slipping off her glasses and turning her head towards the door as Joseph entered and closed the door behind him "ahh Joseph," she said and stood to her feet.

"You wanted to see me?" He said, watching her as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Yes I do, I've been going through Christmas cards all morning I'm in desperate need of a break and wondered if you can spare an hour to take a walk with me around the gardens?" She asked, watching him.

"Of course," nodded Joseph.

"Great, thank you," said Clarisse as she walked across the room and grabbed her coat from the hook and slipped it on.

Leaving the palace they walked in silence towards her rose garden and sat under the gazebo before Joseph finally spoke. "What time will Pierre arrive?" He asked, looking at her.

"It's normally around lunch time," she said, her eyes fixed on the palace a long moment before looking at him "will you go and collect him when the time comes?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded "does he know that I have returned yet?" He asked and watched as she shook her head while looking back at the palace.

"Not yet, no," she said and looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap "I haven't really had chance to tell him anything, we hardly speak on the phone since Philippe died and he only visits now at Christmastime."

"Oh," Joseph said, looking back at the palace.

"It is what it is," she said and looked back up at him.

"I guess,"

"Anyway, I trust that Shades has gone over the schedule for today with you?" Clarisse asked as Joseph looked back at her.

"Yes, he has," he nodded.

"Alright, well I would like to change it slightly if I can?"

"Okay?" He asked.

"If security allow then I would like to attend midnight mass with Pierre tonight," she said and looked back at the palace.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she looked back down at her hands.

"I am very sure," she nodded and looked back up at him "I need to start going again, I can't hide away forever just because Philippe isn't here anymore."

"Well you know that he wouldn't want you too hide away for the rest of your life," he said as she nodded and looked away.

"I know, and that's why I must take that step," she said softly and looked back at him "I know that it will be hard with it being Philippe's favourite time of year but I know that he will be right there beside me."

"He will be and he'll be proud of you too, just like I am," Joseph said and looked into her eyes.

"I really don't think I could do this if it wasn't for you being here, so thank you Joseph." She said and looked down at her hands as Joseph watched her a moment before looking across at the palace.

"You're welcome." He answered and looked back at her and smiled as she looked up at him.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Standing in front of the Christmas tree in her suite, Clarisse took a sip of her tea and moved over to the table where a star tree topper lay waiting to be placed on top of the tree. It had been made by the boys when they were younger who insisted it should replace the old Renaldi family heirloom Angel that they had for the tree topper. Every Christmas for years after either Pierre or Philippe placed it upon the tree until it was lost, but going through some of Philippe's belongings that was boxed up in the attic recently she came across it and decided that it should once again take its place on top of the tree in her suite.

A few moments later there was a knock on her door, turning she called out for them to enter while placing her cup down on the table beside her and watched as Pierre appeared "Pierre," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, mom," he smiled and dropped his bag inside the door before making his way over to her.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled as they embraced into a hug "did you have a good flight?" She asked as they pulled apart a moment later.

"I did," he nodded "and I must say that I was very surprised to see Joseph waiting for me at the airport," he said, watching as she picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea "when did he return?"

"He returned on my birthday," she answered and moved to sit down on one of the sofas armrests.

"He did?" He asked as she nodded and looked up at him "are you back together now then?"

"No," she answered and shook her head.

"I see," Pierre answered and moved to sit in one of the armchairs as Clarisse watched him.

"He told me when he came back that his feelings for me haven't changed and that they will always be there but I made it clear to him that I can't give him what we had before and that it has to be strictly professional this time."

"Are you sure him being back here is such a good idea then, giving your past together?"

"He is here to help with upcoming meetings and for additional security when we go to San Francisco to meet Amelia, it's such a delicate matter that there was only ever one person I fully trusted to help and I know that Philippe would approve of my choice so I asked him, thankfully he agreed to help," she said and looked down at the cup she held in her hands as she rested it on her thigh.

"Okay, that's good but do you still have feelings for him?" He asked and watched as she remained looking down at the cup resting on her thigh.

"Deep down I do feel the same way about him but since Philippe died I have no interest in being in an relationship." She said and looked back up at her son.

"Does he know that?" He asked.

"He does, we talked about it on my birthday and he understands," she nodded "but at the end of the day no matter what happened between us we are still friends, and I appreciate all the help he has given me since his return."

"At least you can still be friends," Pierre said and watched as she stood to her feet and moved around to the table.

Wanting to change the subject, Clarisse put her cup down on the table and picked up the Christmas star "look what I found?" She said and looked over at him as he looked down at her hands.

"Wow, I thought we had lost this years ago," he said and stood to his feet, walking over to her and took it from her hand.

"We did, I found it in one of Philippe's boxes up in the attic, how it got there though I don't know," she said and sipped her tea as Pierre looked up at the top of the tree.

"Can we put it up on this tree this year, for Philippe?" He asked, looking back at his mother as she lowered the cup down in front of her.

"That's what I thought we could do, I was waiting for you to arrive to put it on the tree, like you used too when you were younger." She said, placing her cup down on the table before walking over to him as he looked down at the star in his hands.

"I think," he began a moment later and looked up into her eyes "you should do it this year."

Seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes, she nodded "alright, if you're sure?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

There, as Pierre held onto her hand she carefully stepped onto a chair and reached her arm across to place the star on the top of the tree. Once it was in place she let her arm fall down at her side to admire the tree a moment before stepping down from the chair to stand beside Pierre as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I wish he was still here," Pierre said, staring up at the star.

"Me too," Clarisse nodded as her son looked at her and watched as she moved to stand in front of the french doors.

"I know I can't get back here much, but are you coping okay?" He asked after a moment and moved to stand beside her, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I am, your aunt Isabella and her family moved back to Genovia and with their help I've coped surprisingly well," she nodded and looked up at her son.

"Okay," Pierre said and watched as she looked back out the window "I'm sorry I never returned any of your calls, I promise when I return home I will make more of an effort to keep in touch."

Looking up at her son, Clarisse nodded "I would love that," she said and watched as he stepped closer and kissed her forehead.

"I am here if you need me, you know that don't you?" Pierre asked and looked into her eyes.

"Of course I do," she nodded and looked back out the window a moment before looking back up at him "and I'm here for you too."

"Thank you, mom," Pierre said softly and stepped closer, giving her a hug.

 ** _That Night._**

Returning from midnight mass Clarisse had one Christmas drink with her family and several members of staff down in the lounge before calling it a night. Retiring to her suite she started to undress in her closet when she heard a knocking on her door. Grabbing her robe she made her way through her bedroom and opened the door leading to her lounge, calling out to them.

"Just a moment," she said, slipping on her robe and tying the sash as she walked over to open the door and seeing Joseph stood looking at her she pulled her robe tighter around her and folded her arms "Joseph? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded, noticing that the only light in the room came from the bedroom "I just wondered if you had a moment, but I see you are preparing for bed?"

"I am, but it's okay," she said and flicked on the light in her suite before stepping back, allowing him to pass before closing the door and turning to him "is everything alright, security wise?" She asked, moving to sit down in one of her armchairs.

"Yes, everything's alright," he nodded and moved to sit down on the sofa.

"And is everything alright with you?" She asked and tucked her foot behind her ankle while clasping her hands together on her lap.

"Yes, I'm alright, are you alright?" He asked and watched as she nodded while looking down.

"I'm alright too," she said and looked back up at him.

"That's good," he said, nodding and studied her a moment before pulling a long flat box out from inside his jacket "I know it's Christmas but this isn't a Christmas present, it's just a little something that I actually bought for you a few days before we were due to be married and well, I would still like you to have it," he said and past it to her.

"Thank you," she said and looked down at the box as she opened it to find a diamond jewellery set "oh Joseph, it's beautiful."

"I had planned on giving it to you on our honeymoon but then everything changed, so I put it in the drawer and completely forgot about it until I packed to come back here." He said as she looked back up at him and closed the box "I've just been waiting for the right moment to give it you."

"I know, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give you in return," she said softly and watched as he looked down at his hands a moment.

"You allowing me back in your life, back here to protect you is the only gift I need," he said and looked up at her before standing to his feet.

"I'll be forever grateful to you for returning," she said and watched as he stepped closer.

"I know," he whispered and kissed her forehead "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she replied and watched as he walked out before looking down at the box in her hands.

A short time later she was laid in bed, thinking about long forgotten memories of them together when a couple tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Brushing them away she turned on her side and closed her eyes, willing for sleep to come but it never did.


	5. Loss Of A Best Friend

_A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank_ _you all again for reading this story (plus any of my others that you may have read, reviewed etc) and an even bigger thanks to you who took the time to leave me a review, I appreciate the support and really can't thank you enough for taking the time to do that for me._

 _Now, because I can't remember if Shades and Charlotte knew about Clarisse and Joseph's previous relationship, I'm going to do it where Shades didn't know but Charlotte had some idea because of what I have planned._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter for you :) it's a sad one._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Saturday 4th March 2000.**

Sitting at her desk, Clarisse leant forward and arched her back as she rested her arms on the desk before her, studying her diary a moment. Putting one foot forward under her desk, she looked up at her assistant sitting across from her and smiled. "Charlotte?" She said, looking back down at her diary as she turned over the page. They had been going through today's and the following weeks schedule along with signing off important papers since coming down to her office over an hour ago when a thought crossed her mind.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Charlotte answered and looked up at her as she flipped over another page in her diary.

"Did we plan the spring festival?" Clarisse asked and looked up at her assistant "I'm sure we set a date but I don't have anything wrote down for it."

"Yes we did, let me just have a look," Charlotte answered and looked down at her own diary, turning over the pages to find what she was looking for "its next Saturday, Your Majesty."

"Next Saturday?" Clarisse asked and looked down at her diary, turning to next Saturday's page and grabbed her pen.

"Yes, Your Majesty," smiled Charlotte as she watched her boss write it down.

"I guess that explains why it was left empty then, and there's me thinking that I had a free day," she smiled, looking back up at her assistant and closed her diary "I think that is everything now, or am I wrong?"

"No no, that is everything Your Majesty," Charlotte said and also closed her diary.

"Brilliant," smiled Clarisse "could you possibly bring me some tea, I'm going to crack on with this paperwork before my meeting later," Clarisse said and turned in her seat to stand up and walk across the room "hopefully I will have most of it done by the time the prime minister and lord Maxwell arrive."

"Hopefully," Charlotte smiled and stood to her feet as Clarisse picked up the stack of paperwork from her coffee table that she had placed there before the meeting and made her way back across her office "I will go and get your tea once I have dropped these off in my office, Your Majesty," she said, loading her arms with paperwork and her diary.

"Of course, there's no rush I'm not going anywhere," Clarisse smiled as she stood behind her desk and put her paperwork down.

"Would there be anything else, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked as she walked over to the door and opened it before turning back to her boss.

"No, I don't think so," Clarisse said, shaking her head just as her phone started to ring.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get that," Charlotte smiled and turned to walk out.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched as Charlotte closed the door behind her before she picked up the phone. "Hello, Queen Clarisse speaking," she said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Aunt Clarisse, it's Jasmine," she sniffed "I hope you don't mind me calling this number? I was on the phone to uncle Joe but he cut me off and when I tried to call him back he wouldn't answer."

"Of course not, what's the matter?" Clarisse asked and looked down at her desk as she sensed something was wrong.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Momma passed away during the night," Jasmine said softly, starting to cry.

"Oh Jasmine," Clarisse answered, slowly sitting down in the chair behind "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"Thank you," Jasmine whispered as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue "um, I'm worried about uncle Joe, could you please check and make sure he's okay?"

"Of course I will," Clarisse answered and nodded before putting her free hand up onto her forehead as she closed her eyes "are you, Marco Jr and Aida okay?"

"Not really, it hasn't really hit us yet."

"I can understand that, listen let me go and check on Joseph and I will call you back in a little bit."

"Okay, thank you so much,"

"It's alright, we love you all and I will speak to you shortly." Clarisse said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye darling," Clarisse said and hung up.

It was at that moment that she realised she was crying, brushing her tears away she tried to stand to her feet but couldn't. She had to go and check on Joseph, she had to pull herself together and control her emotions, at least until after she had spoken to him but was finding it difficult with thoughts of when she lost Philippe filling her mind. Dabbing her eyes with a tissue a moment later, she took a deep breath and finally managed to stand and walk out off her office to find Charlotte walking across the hallway towards her.

"Your Majesty, there has been an incident up in Joseph's suite, Shades and Alex are still outside his door now." Charlotte said and watched as Clarisse stopped and looked at her, and seeing her eyes were red she knew something had happened "are you okay, Your Majesty?"

"Not really," Clarisse answered and shook her head "Victoria passed away last night."

"Oh," Charlotte said, shocked and watched as Clarisse turned her head towards the stairs "you go, I will hold your calls."

Looking back at her assistant, Clarisse slightly nodded "thank you, Charlotte."

"It's okay," Charlotte said and watched as the Queen hurried up the stairs.

A moment later she was walking towards Joseph's door where Shades and Alex stood waiting for her. "What happened?" She asked, coming to a stop and put her hands together.

"Well I was walking past when I heard him scream out like he was in pain, worried I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer so I called for Shades," Alex said as he looked at her then at Shades standing beside him.

"I came up and after Alex told me what happened I knocked on the door, followed by something smashing against it." He said as Clarisse nodded.

"I wonder what's happened," Alex said.

"I don't know, but I hope he's okay." Shades said as he watched Clarisse stand in front of the door before smoothing her hands down her skirt.

Putting one hand up on the door, Clarisse took a deep breath and turned her head to look down at her other hand as she placed it on the door handle. A breath hitched in her throat as she tried the door to find it locked, clenching her hand she gently knocked on the door and closed her eyes "Joseph, it's me can you let me in?" She asked softly as both Alex and Shades watched "please?"

It was the tone of her voice, the heartache in her words that Shades realised something had happened. Perhaps not to Joseph himself, but whatever it was had affected him a great deal for him to scream out and throw something at the door when they tried to check on him earlier "should I call for backup?" He asked and watched as the Queen turned her head slightly, shaking it.

"No, that won't be necessary," she said, taking another deep breath and looked back at the door and asked again "please let me in." Her voice was shaky, her tears threatened to spill as she begged for him to unlock the door when finally she heard the click of the lock before hearing him step away. Putting her hand back up, she slowly pushed open the door and gasped at seeing shards of glass all over the floor. Looking up to find Joseph stood looking at her with his hand held up against his torso all cut and bruised "what happened, what did you do?" She asked, lifting her foot to step carefully over the broken glass to get to him.

"Careful," Shades exclaimed, grabbing her arm to help her.

"Thank you, Shades," she said and looked back at them stood looking at her "Alex, can you run and get me an ice pack please?"

"Of course," he nodded and hurried away.

"And Shades," she began as she moved to stand in front of Joseph.

"I'm on it," he answered before she even had a chance to ask.

"Thank you," she said, looking at him before looking at Joseph "and you can come with me," she said softly while taking hold of his good hand and began leading him into his bathroom.

For several moments they stood together in the bathroom, as she held his hand under the cold tap until Alex came back with the ice pack. When he did he placed it on the sink and left them to it to help Shades clean up the broken glass.

"Clarisse, I," he began and watched as she grabbed the ice pack before taking hold of his hand, holding it in hers while gently placing the pack on the top of his hand as he winced in pain.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him, studying him.

"I need to talk to you, it's about Vicky," he said sadly and closed his eyes.

"I know, Jasmine called and told me," she said and watched as he looked up at her "she was worried about you because you hung up on her, asked me to come and check to make sure you were okay."

"I thought she would do that," he nodded slightly.

"I'm glad she did," she said, averting her gaze to his hand in hers as he watched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smash your vase," he said, looking away.

"It's fine, it's just a vase, but it doesn't explain how you hurt your hand like this?"

"After Jasmine told me about Vicky, I punched the wall in frustration," he answered, closing his eyes.

"That would explain the scream?" She asked and watched as he slowly nodded before opening his eyes to look up at her.

"What am I going to do Clarisse?" He asked sadly and began crying.

She didn't answer him, she didn't know what to say as the grief overcome her too so she just placed the ice pack on the sink beside her and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they cried together.

"Your," Shades said, his words trailing off when he saw them together in the bathroom a moment later and seeing the Queen shaking her head at him, he slowly backed away, leaving them too it.

A short time later they moved into his suite and Clarisse poured him a scotch before moving to sit on the edge of the coffee table opposite him as he sipped his drink "you should call Jasmine back?" She asked "let her know that you are okay and that you will be there later this evening."

"I will," he nodded and lent forward, placing his glass on the coffee table beside her "will you come with me, to Italy I mean?" He asked, looking up into her eyes.

"Of course, you know I will," she said sadly and took hold of his hands, holding them in hers as she rested them on her lap "she wasn't just your sister Joseph, she was, is my best friend too, you both are and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way, and her children too."

"Thank you so much," he whispered and brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of her hands as a knock came to the door "can you get that? I don't think I can face anyone right now."

"Of course," she nodded and stood to her feet, moving to answer the door as Joseph disappeared into his bedroom.

Seeing the door open, Charlotte studied her Queens tear stained face before speaking "I'm very sorry to intrude right now, but the prime minister and lord Maxwell are in your office. I tried to tell them that you would need to reschedule but lord maxwell's not listening."

"It's fine, thank you Charlotte," nodded Clarisse "can you give me a moment and I will be out, wait there," she said, closing the door and turned as Joseph appeared in the bedroom doorway. "I have to go down,"

"It's okay," he said, interrupting her.

"I won't be long and while I'm gone I will talk to Charlotte about arranging the flights and transport," she said and watched as he nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's okay," she answered and turned back to the door, opening it slightly before looking back at him "please call Jasmine?" She said, watching him a moment before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Seeing her come out the door, Charlotte stood tall and watched as she clung to the handle a moment before finally letting go and looking up at her as they began making their way down the hall. "How is he?" She asked.

"He's okay, I don't think it's hit him properly yet," Clarisse said and looked at her assistant.

"If there's anything that I can do, please let me know."

"Yes, actually there is," Clarisse nodded as they began making their way down the stairs "can you please arrange a flight to Italy, we have no set time at the moment so just let them know it's for whenever we arrive at the airport, and some transport the other end, oh and an hotel."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Charlotte answered, making a mental note.

"And you better let Shades know that he will be needed to travel with us, Alex too, because I don't think Joseph is in any position for security matters."

"Of course, I will let them know too Your Majesty." Charlotte said, walking towards the door with her.

"Thank you," Clarisse said as they came to a stop and turned to one another "can you come in with me."

"Of course," Charlotte nodded and watched as Clarisse turned back to the door, smoothing her hands down her skirt, straightening it out before walking into her office as both men stood to their feet and turned to them.

"Ahh, here she is," exclaimed lord Maxwell.

"Your Majesty," said the prime minister, straight away seeing her red puffy eyes.

"Gentlemen," Clarisse said, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Asked the prime minister.

"Actually no, I understand that my assistant tried to explain to you that I need to postpone this meeting?" She asked, looking towards lord Maxwell.

"Well yes she did, but this meeting needs to happen today, it has been postponed already several times." Exclaimed Maxwell.

"Of course it can Maxwell," Motaz said as he looked at Maxwell then at the Queen "I tried to explain to your assistant that it would be fine."

"Ridiculous," Maxwell exclaimed as Clarisse put her hand up, rubbing the bridge of her nose as a headache began to form "I am not leaving this office until we have had this meeting."

Looking up at him, she shook her head as something inside snapped "then have the meeting alone, because I am done." She exclaimed, taking everybody by surprise.

"I beg your pardon," Maxwell exclaimed, almost shouting.

"Ever since I married King Rupert I have had to follow all the rules, I've had to do this or that. This or that being what everyone else says, never what I say well I'm not doing it anymore." Clarisse exclaimed, her eyes fixed on Maxwell as the prime minister disappeared to find security.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte said, grabbing her arm to try and calm her down.

"Don't Your Majesty me," Clarisse snapped, looking at her then back at Maxwell as Motaz returned with Shades "I lost a very dear friend during the night, someone I have been friends with since we were kids, someone I classed as one of my best friends and right now her brother, my head of security and also my best friend is upstairs beside himself because he's just lost his sister so excuse me if I need to postpone the meeting, again. It's for a valid reason, I'm not making it up so screw your rules because I am finished!" She snapped, taking a deep breath and then, only then did she notice Shades had moved to stand between her and Maxwell, and Charlotte still had hold of her arm.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Maxwell exclaimed.

"How dare you come in here, into my home demanding to have a meeting that yes has been postponed several times over the last couple months, which was all out of my control, when I am grieving," she said and looked at the prime minister "now if you will excuse me."

"Of course Your... Clarisse, and I'm sorry for your loss." Motaz said, bowing his head and watched as she turned to her assistant.

"I'm so so sorry for snapping at you Charlotte," Clarisse said, quickly wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"It's okay," Charlotte answered and stepped closer "I will see to your requests straight away, go and be with Joseph." She whispered and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Thank you," Clarisse whispered and walked out of her office.

"Well," Maxwell began until the prime minister interrupted him.

"Oh, shut up!" He snapped as Charlotte and Shades turned to look at them.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Standing by the french doors in her suite, Clarisse looked out the window as Charlotte spoke on the phone. Moments later and hearing her name, Clarisse turned to see her assistant holding out the phone for her.

"He's on the phone now, Your Majesty," Charlotte said and watched as Clarisse made her way over to her and took the phone.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and put the phone to her ear as Charlotte gave her a small smile and left the room. "Sebastian, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier today. It was completely out of order, and I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry, you have nothing to apologise for, I actually tried to talk with Maxwell before you came down but you know what he's like."

"I do, unfortunately," Clarisse nodded and moved to sit on the arm rest of the sofa "but I shouldn't have spoken to either of you that way, or said what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I have worked hard to get this far, especially after losing my husband and then my son and I really hope that I haven't jeopardised that by my behaviour today."

"You haven't jeopardised anything at all, you are a fine Queen Your Majesty and I hope, along with many members of parliament that you will continue to reign for a long time yet, and don't worry about Maxwell I have dealt with him."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Clarisse said and closed her eyes as relief washed over her.


	6. Memories

_A/N: Hey everyone, did you all see that I posted chapter 5 the other day? I'm only asking as I was having problems with my account and wasn't sure if it was just me having issues but if you did see it, that's great :) thanks for reading._

 _Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a bit longer than usual._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Thursday 9th March 2000.**

As the morning light shone through the tiny gap in the curtains, Joseph's eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, like they had done all night. He had a room at the hotel but decided to stay at Victoria's home, sleeping on the sofa each night instead. Not that he got much sleep anyway, every time he closed his eyes he saw his sister smiling, enjoying her life and now she was gone, he was completely broken.

Reaching for a photo frame that he placed on the coffee table in the early hours, he pulled it to him and studied the two small figures in the picture as tears escaped his eyes. It was a picture of him and his sister when they were small, they were really close back then and even though they didn't live in the same country anymore they were still close now and he missed her a lot.

Hearing a knock on the door several moments later, Joseph sat up and wiped his eyes "come in," he said, calling out to them.

Opening the door, Marco Jr appeared "I brought you a cup of tea, uncle Joe."

"Thank you, Marco," Joseph said and watched as he walked over to him, passing him the cup.

"It's alright," Marco said, sitting down beside him "did you get much sleep last night?"

"No," Joseph answered and shook his head "what about you?" He asked and sipped his tea.

"No, me neither," Marco said and reached for the photo Joseph had placed back on the coffee table "I still can't believe she's gone."

"Me too," Joseph said and watched his nephew as he stared at the photo a moment before putting it back down.

"There's loads of these around," he said, looking around the room "she loved taking photos and showing them off," he laughed a little and stood to his feet.

"She certainly did," Joseph nodded and watched as Marco grabbed a box from the cabinet before moving to sit back down beside him.

"Here take a look in there, these were moms special photos and there's a few in there of you and aunt Clarisse also," he said, passing him the box as he leant forward to place his cup on the coffee table "feel free to take any you haven't got, I know mom would have wanted you to have some."

"Thank you," Joseph said and lifted off the lid to find the first photo on the top was of him and Clarisse from Victoria and Nicolais wedding reception. She was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever worn, well except for her wedding dress of course, and he still remembered the feeling he got when he first saw her wearing it on his sisters wedding day.

Seeing the small smile on his uncle's lips, Marco leant closer and looked at the photo he held in his hand. "That's a lovely photo of you and aunt Clarisse," he said as Joseph looked up at him "Didn't she end up walking around without her shoes on that night?"

"Yes, that's right," Joseph nodded and pointed to Clarisse snuggled into him in the photo "that's why she looks short in this photo, because she isn't wearing her shoes."

"I wondered that," Marco said, nodding slightly "anyway, can I get you any breakfast as it will soon be time to start getting ready."

"No, I'm alright thank you Marco." Answered Joseph as his nephew stood to his feet.

"Alright, well we will be in the kitchen if you need any of us." Marco said and watched as his uncle went through some more pictures a moment before walking out.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Standing out in the garden with his hands in his pockets, Joseph looked around at all the beautiful flowers in his sisters garden as someone began stepping slowly down the porch steps behind him. "They said you were out here, are you okay? Did you sleep well?" Clarisse asked as she stood beside him.

"No, I didn't sleep at all." He said, shaking his head as he glanced at her.

"Me neither," Clarisse answered and wrapped her cardigan tighter, folding her arms to keep it closed "I keep thinking it's all some horrible dream."

"Like she's going to walk through the door at any moment with her big bright smile and tell us what she's been up too?" He said and watched as she nodded, smoothing her hand up and down on the top of her arm as her arms remained closed.

"Yes," she said softly and looked at him as he fully turned to her.

"You're not wearing any makeup," he said, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear as she looked down at one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I didn't see any point," she said, shrugging as she looked back up into his eyes.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders where they stood in silence for several moments "sorry I haven't been around for you much this week." He said and watched as she looked up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, your nephew and nieces should come first."

"Yes, but you're grieving too you were her best friend and I haven't been there for you at all."

"It's okay, honestly," she said softly, resting her head back on his chest and closed her eyes feeling safe in his embrace.

"We have each other today, remember that." He whispered against her hair before feeling her nod slightly against his chest.

"You too," she whispered back as he rubbed her back with one of his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jasmine said, coming to a stop on the back porch as he and Clarisse stepped apart and looked up at her "I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't know you were out here together."

"It's okay," Joseph said, shaking his head "are you okay?" He asked as she nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know that the cars will be here soon."

"Alright, thank you Jasmine," Joseph said as Clarisse began to slowly make her way back up the porch steps.

"It's okay," Jasmine said and made her way back inside as Clarisse stopped at the top and looked back down at him.

"Clarisse," he said, extending his hand out to her as he made his way up towards her.

"Yes?" She said, taking his hand as he stood in front of her.

"Will you come in the car with me?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course," she nodded, studying his face a moment before turning and leading the way back inside.

 ** _Early Evening._**

After the funeral and deciding against a wake Joseph, Clarisse, Nicolai and Victoria's children and their partners all gathered at the house to spend some time together before Joseph and Clarisse have to leave in the morning. It had been a long day and everyone was feeling emotional, talking and sharing memories of Victoria whilst going through the pictures from the box.

"I'm going to go and make some more tea," Marco said, standing to his feet.

"Okay," Joseph said, placing a photo down on the coffee table.

"I'll give you a hand," Michelle, Marcos fiancée said as she stood to her feet and followed him out the door.

"Does anyone know where Jasmine has got too?" Clarisse asked as she looked at Joseph then at Aida as she stood to her feet, cradling her four month old daughter in her arms.

"She did go to call Greg in America, but that was a while ago so I'm going to go and check to make sure she's alright," Aida said as she stood in front of Clarisse "would you like a cuddle before I put her to bed?"

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and put her hands up to take her from Aida.

"I'll be back in a minute," Aida said and smiled.

"Of course, take your time," Clarisse said, holding Rose Marie up in front of her a moment as Aida walked out the door, only to peer back inside the room "hello little one," she smiled and laid her gently on her legs in front of her as Joseph moved to sit beside her and took hold of Rose Marie's tiny hand in his.

"Now then little one, this is your great aunt Clarisse," Joseph began as Rose Marie looked up at him with her big brown eyes "she is your Nonna's best friend, she's mine too and I happen to know that she will be there for you if ever you need her, just like your Nonna would have been," he said and looked up at Clarisse as he let go of her tiny hand "isn't that right?"

"Oh of course," Clarisse nodded and took hold of both Rose Marie's hands as she smiled up at her "you're too young to understand all this now, yes you are, but when you are old enough you will, it will all make sense then," she smiled as Joseph began gently stroking the top of Rose Marie's head.

"She has Victoria's smile," Joseph said and looked up at Clarisse.

"She does," she nodded and averted her gaze to Joseph's hand as it brushed against her knee with every stroke to Rose Marie's head before looking up at him.

"It breaks my heart that she isn't going to be here to see this little one grow up."

"Mine too, but she'll be here watching over her in spirit," Clarisse said as they both looked back down at Rose Marie just as she gurgled happily, making Clarisse and Joseph laugh.

Stepping away from the door, Aida brushed away her tears and made her way into the kitchen as everyone looked at her. "I know they broke up when Philippe died, but someone please remind me why they aren't together now?" She said and moved to sit down at the counter beside her sister "they are so cute together."

"We know that, but who knows what the future holds for them?" Jasmine said as she put her arm around Aida's shoulders "they do seem to be getting closer again, out in the garden earlier they were hugging."

"I saw that from the window," Marco said, nodding.

"And just now, watching them together with Rose Marie if that had been a stranger watching them they would have led them to believe that they are a couple." Aida said and looked up at her brother and sister as they both nodded.

 ** _Later._**

Unlocking her suite door at the hotel, Clarisse walked into the middle of the room before stopping and turning to Joseph as he remained standing in the doorway. "Are you not coming in? I don't bite you know."

"I know, I wasn't sure if I was welcome or not." Joseph said and stepped in the room, closing the door behind him as Clarisse slipped off her coat and placed it over the back of one of the chairs.

"You are always welcome," she smiled and poured herself a drink "would you like a scotch on the rocks?" She asked.

"I would love one, thank you," he said, moving slowly over to the sofa when he remembered he had put an envelope for her in the inside pocket of his jacket "I just remembered I got these for you earlier this morning."

"What is it?" She asked, walking over to him with their drinks as he pulled out the envelope and held it out to her.

"Just some photos, I thought you might like them?" He said and took his drink as she took the envelope.

"Oh lovely, thank you," she said, taking a sip of her drink before placing the envelope and her glass down on the coffee table and smoothed her hands down the back of her skirt to sit down as Joseph joined her.

"You're welcome," he said and took a sip of his drink as she picked up the photos and started going through them.

Going through the photos brought back some wonderful memories of times spent with Victoria over the years, but coming to the last one she couldn't help but gasp and put her hand up to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. It was one of her and Victoria jumping up in the air together with their arms up above their heads and their legs bent back behind them. "When was this?" She asked, showing Joseph the photo as she lent forward and pulled a tissue out of the box on the coffee table.

"That was taken when we all went to the beach house together back in 1992, Jasmine and Aida done it first and because you and Victoria had been drinking you thought it was a good idea to do it too." He said and watched as she scrunched the tissue up in her hand and held it against her lips as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"I had no idea that you had taken a photo of it," she said and looked up at him "thank you so much."

"It's okay, I just wish I had managed to get one of you when you both fell into a heap on the sand afterwards but I wasn't quick enough."

"Oh yes," Clarisse laughed, remembering what happened "Victoria lost her balance and grabbed my hand as she fell, taking me with her." She nodded and looked back down at the photo while reaching for her glass.

"That was a lovely holiday," he said and watched as she took several sips of her drink.

"Yes it was," Clarisse nodded in agreement and looked down at her glass as she placed it on the coffee table.

"Clarisse?"

"Yes?" She said and looked back up at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for reading out the eulogy for me today," he said as she reached her hands out and took hold of his hand.

"It's okay, thank you for asking me to do it." She said and looked into his eyes as he leant closer, pressing his lips to hers for a moment before pulling back to study her face.

To his surprise she leant forward and kissed him back, he actually expected her to push him away when he kissed her, tell him to leave but here she was, her eyes closed kissing him in return and as it became more fiery, more urgent he pushed her down on her back and rested his body gently on hers, his hips between her thighs as she grabbed at his shirt, yanking it free from his pants.

But running his hand down her thigh a moment later, tickling her in the process, she froze and looked up at his face as he pushed himself up to look at her "Clarisse?" He asked and watched as she covered her face with her hands.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head and lowered her hands as he climbed off in frustration "it's not right you have just buried your sister, you're not in the right frame of mind," she said, standing up and smoothed her hands down her skirt to straighten it out as he tucked his shirt back into his pants.

"And you think it's right to kiss me back like that?" He asked as she stood open mouthed at him "you could have just told me to leave, like you were meant to!" He exclaimed.

"Like I was meant to?" She exclaimed and stared at him as he made his way over to the door.

"Yes, because that's all you have done since Philippe passed away." He exclaimed and turned to look back at her.

"Joseph," Clarisse said softly, shaking her head slightly.

"Tell me something, do you remember what you said the night you met Gino and Eleanor for the first time?" He asked.

"I do," she nodded, watching him.

"I do too, we had just got back home from spending the evening with them and caught Victoria with Nicolai, after he left you told Victoria something, what was it?" He asked, staring over at her as she pulled her cardigan around her and folded her arms to keep it closed.

"I said 'it took a good few years, but I believe I have finally found my King' and I meant that," she said, looking up at him "I meant every word of that."

"Funny, it doesn't feel like you do now. You pushed me away, you don't do that to someone you believed was your King." He snapped and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Looking around the room Clarisse slowly sat down on the sofa behind her, sinking back against the cushions as she began thinking about what he had said and everything that had happened since the day she told him to leave two weeks after they buried her son and she began to cry. An hour later she stood to her feet and made her way over to lock the door before going to bed, but when she reached the door she spotted a letter had been tucked underneath.

Picking up the letter she moved over to the sofa and sat down, reading it to herself _"Your Majesty, I just wanted to let you know that I have checked out of the hotel and will not be returning to Genovia with you tomorrow morning as planned. My loyalty now lies with Victoria's children."_

Letting out a sad sigh she spent the next half hour staring at the letter before going to bed and the following morning she flew home alone, broken.


	7. Only One Woman For You

**Thursday 6th April 2000.**

Sitting at one of the tables in her husbands bar, Eleanor watched as Joseph flirted with yet another customer. This one making it his third this evening, and he had only been there two hours. As she sipped her drink she studied the woman Joseph had his arm around, whispering in her ear as she bit her lip. Guessing she was late thirties early forties, she noted her shoulder length blonde hair, her lovely but not beautiful smile and that she was the same height as Joseph. She was nothing compared to Clarisse and she'd had enough of his behaviour over the last few weeks, she had to do something and fast before he lost himself.

Standing up she grabbed her drink and made her way over to the bar, just as Joseph returned with a tray. "Having fun chatting up the ladies are we?" She asked, looking at him.

"Oh yes," he nodded as Gino placed some more drinks on the tray for him "which table are these for?" He asked.

"Seven," Gino answered and looked at his wife as she began to speak.

"Let someone else take them, I would like a word with you in the office please Joseph?" Eleanor said as he laughed.

"What? You're going to tell me off now for having fun?" He asked and laughed once again while looking at Gino.

"Joseph?" Eleanor said in her stern voice.

"What, I'm just having fun while I work if I didn't it would be boring." He shrugged and picked up the tray "now if you'll excuse me."

"Joseph," Gino said and watched as his oldest friend turned back to look at him.

"Not you as well?"

"Perhaps you should go to the office with Eleanor and see what she has to say, I can get Stuart to take those drinks to the table." Gino said and watched as Joseph just started at him a long moment.

"Alright, fine," Joseph exclaimed and placed the tray back on the bar.

"Thank you," Eleanor smiled and began leading the way through the bar and out to the back.

Moments later they were walking through the office door "so what did you need to talk to me about?" Joseph asked, following her into the room.

"Please take a seat?" Eleanor said, extending her arm towards the chair in front of the desk as she closed the door behind them and made her way across the room to sit in her husbands chair behind the desk.

"Thank you," Joseph said and sat down.

"Now, what's got into you lately?" Eleanor asked, making herself comfortable.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean, Joseph."

"I'm just having fun, I thought that was allowed in the workplace?"

"It is, you know it is but there's other things going on," Eleanor said, watching her friend closely "you are here working and drinking every night, I thought you stayed in Italy to spend time with your family? Not be here working."

"I did, but they don't want to know.. They don't want to spend time with me, and I gotta do something or I will go crazy." He answered.

"I'm sure that's not true Joseph."

"It is, it's true," he nodded "it's been four weeks since we buried my sister and in that time I have seen a lot more than I thought I would, I stayed here because I thought that they needed me around after losing their mom but I was wrong." He said sadly and slumped back in his chair "just like I was wrong about everything else."

"Oh Joseph, I'm sure they do need you around. You are all still grieving, give them time."

"No they don't, Jasmine has her own business and is on about moving to America to be with her soon to be husband. Marco Jr is due to be married in just two short months, he's going to be starting his own family soon enough and then there's Aida, shes married and already has her own little family. I've hardly seen any of them this last two weeks, actually I haven't seen Jasmine for three weeks."

"You know, even if you don't see them daily it doesn't mean that they don't need you."

"I don't know about that," he shrugged and looked across the room "been thinking that I might just go away somewhere, travel a bit or something."

"I bet if you did that they would miss you," Eleanor said softly, watching him.

"I doubt it, if they don't miss me when I'm here what makes you think they will if I went away." Joseph said and looked back at her "I just need to face it that they all have their own life's now, which doesn't include me."

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Eleanor said and watched as he laughed once again.

"Yes, I get that from my father," he said, nodding slightly.

"Joseph, I wasn't going to bring this up here but Gino and I are worried about you. I mean, we know that you have just lost your sister and you are still grieving but this last few weeks you haven't been yourself. You're coming in to work and flirting with loads of women every night,"

"It's not loads of women every night," he said, interrupting her.

"It is, you have been here just over two hours and I have counted three women so far tonight alone and what about last night, or the night before that and all those other nights? This isn't like you at all and it's very worrying."

"Alright fine, what can I say?" He said and stood to his feet, moving around the office to stand by the window "I really don't see what the problem is here, it's all just a bit of harmless fun."

"We don't mind you having fun Joseph, me and Gino are all for fun in the workplace, but must you flirt with these women?" She said and watched as he looked over at her.

"I can't help it if the ladies love me," he answered "crave my attention."

"I'm sure they do, and I'm sure that it is just harmless fun but the question is, do you love any of them?" She asked and watched as he looked away, thinking about it for a moment.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Would you sleep with any of them, given the chance?" She asked and watched as he laughed in surprise.

"That's a bit personal isn't it?" He exclaimed.

"Answer the question,"

"I know what you are trying to do Elly, and it's not going to work," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Joseph," Eleanor said sternly.

"Alright, fine," he said and leant back against the window sill "maybe, but what's to say I haven't already?"

"Oh come on, we both know that there is only one woman for you." Eleanor exclaimed, knowing he was lying "you wouldn't dare sleep with any of these women in fear of ruining what you have with Clarisse."

"What I have with Clarisse?" He exclaimed and laughed while holding his arms out as she sat staring at him from behind the desk "she doesn't want to be with me, does she?"

"That's not true,"

"Sure it is, it's time to move forward now, find myself someone else and pray that I can live out my last years happy."

"Have you even thought about her this last month, whilst you have been flirting with all these women?"

"Once or twice maybe," he said and shrugged.

"Well shes thought about you a lot, everyday in fact."

"Ha, sure and how would you know?" He asked, staring at her.

"Because she's phoned me everyday since she left just to make sure you were okay, she still loves you Joseph, if she didn't she wouldn't do that." She said and watched as he looked away.

"I know deep down that she still loves me, but she doesn't want to be with me," he said and moved to sit back down opposite her. Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together in front of him and stared down at the floor for several moments.

"Joseph?"

"She wanted me once, actually she couldn't get enough of me but not now she doesn't want me at all now," he said sadly and looked up at her "you know we nearly slept together the night of Vicks funeral but she stopped me, told me she couldn't do it because it wasn't the right time after just burying my sister. Said I wasn't in the right frame of mind."

"I know that's something that you probably wanted to happen Joseph," she began as she stood to her feet and moved around the desk to sit in the seat beside him "but I'm glad she stopped you before anything happened between you both. She was right, you weren't in the right frame of mind not after losing your sister and neither was she after losing her best friend. You would have only regretted it the next morning."

"Great, thanks for making me feel better," he said and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, but you need to know something," she said and watched as he looked back up at her.

"What's that?" He asked and looked back down.

"She does want to be with you, she's just, um.." She hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should be telling him or not.

"Tell me Eleanor, what is it?" He asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

"She's scared to be with you, she's scared to continue living a happy life when her son was so cruelly robbed of his on what should have been your wedding day." She said sadly.

"Oh," he said and closed his eyes "I never thought about it that way before."

"She still cares a lot about you Joseph, if she didn't she wouldn't call me everyday like she has just to make sure you were alright, and I know for a fact that she hopes to one day be with you again but at the moment you need to understand why it's just not possible for her." She said and watched as he looked up at her "do you understand?"

"I do," he nodded and looked back up at her "she never really explained it to me, just said that she wasn't ready."

"Well now you know why," she said and watched as he stood up, moving to stand by the window once again "please don't be angry at her for being the way she has been."

"I'm not angry, how can I be angry with her when she's the woman my heart belongs too?" He said and turned back to Eleanor still sitting in the chair "I'm angry with myself for being so damn stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, it's a learning curve that we all go through in our life," she said and finally stood to her feet, moving around to him standing by the window.

"I have to go," he said and walked over to the door.

"Joseph?"

"I just need to be on my own for a bit, I need to think over everything."

"Are you going to her?' She asked and watched as he shook his head.

"No," he said and walked out as Eleanor let out a sigh.


	8. I Drove All Night

_Hey all, I just want to thank you all for the support :) you have no idea how much it means to me and I pray that you continue to follow this story. And yes, that is a quote from The Sound of Music at the bottom ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Sunday 9th April 2000.**

Sitting at her dressing table, Clarisse stared at her tired self in the mirror as the Royal hairdresser and good friend Tracey fixed her hair, giving it a quick trim for her on this warm sunny morning. It was a Sunday and she was taking a rare day off since working everyday, catching up with all things Royal following her return from Italy just over a month ago. She reasoned that she would take a rest day, not that she would get much rest since receiving a phone call from Eleanor late friday night to tell her that Joseph had gone missing. She had explained to Clarisse what they had talked about the night before and how they hadn't heard from him all day, then when he didn't turn up at the bar that evening they began to worry, so she drove over to Victoria's where he had been staying only to find that he wasn't there.

Nicolai had told her that he had left that morning, but hadn't returned and they all agreed that it was completely out of character for him to just go off without telling anyone where he was going, especially since he didn't take any belongings with him, just his car. The police were called who began a search, and informed border control but so far there was no news and Clarisse was turning into a nervous wreck.

Then, just as Tracey was about to cut a bit of Clarisse's hair the phone rang causing them both to jump. Placing her hand on her heart, Tracey watched as Clarisse stood to her feet and hurried over to answer the phone.

"Joseph?" She exclaimed, pressing the phone to her ear.

"No I'm sorry, it's Jasmine,"

"Oh Jasmine, hello, is there any news?" She asked.

"No, not yet," Jasmine answered.

"Oh," Clarisse said sadly and sank onto the edge of her bed as her sister stood in the doorway, watching her.

The rest of the call passed in a blur and moments later they hung up, only then when she stood to her feet did she notice that her sister was stood in the doorway. Shaking her head at the look on her sisters face, she made her way back over to her dressing table and sat down for Tracey to finish her hair. Then once she had finished she gathered up her things and left them too it.

"You know," Isabella began as she watched her sister move to stand looking out of the open french doors "he will turn up soon, and will be wondering what all the fuss was about."

But Clarisse just stood with her arms crossed, staring out at the beautiful blue sky.

Moving over, Isabella stood beside her sister "Clarisse?" she said, putting her hand on her sisters back and watched as she slowly turned her head to look at her.

"What if,"

"Don't," Isabella said, interrupting her sister "don't even think about that, he will turn up I promise." She whispered and slid her hand up Clarisse's back and onto her shoulder, pulling her into a hug as she began crying. "Everything will be okay soon, I promise," she whispered, gently rubbing her back.

Clarisse may be the oldest by nine years, but Isabella was glad that she allowed her baby sister to be there for her during the hard times. It broke her heart to see her this way, but wouldn't expect her to react any different at the news of Joseph's disappearance. They may not be together anymore, but Isabella knew that her sister still loved him, and missed him greatly.

"I wish we had never left things the way we did," Clarisse said after several moments of silence and lifted her head from her sisters shoulder "I should have gone after him to talk to him, I should have gone to see him the next morning instead of coming home." She said, crying as she stepped back from her sister.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked as she watched her grab a couple of tissues from the box on the table before moving to sit down on the sofa. Moving around, she sat beside her and took hold of her hand, pulling it to her as Clarisse closed her eyes "Clarisse, what happened?"

 _She was shocked at her actions, but she couldn't help herself. His lips felt so good against hers and she realised when he had kissed her that she had missed him more than she thought she had, so she kissed him back and when it become more fiery between them she put one hand up on the side of his neck, her other on his bicep. Slowly he pushed her onto her back and gently laid his body down on hers, his hips between her thighs. And feeling his manhood against her she let a moan escape into his mouth as she slid her hands down onto his sides and gripped at his shirt, tugging it from his pants._

"We nearly slept together the day of Victoria's funeral," she said and dabbed her eyes with the tissue "but I stopped him because it didn't feel right and ended up getting into an argument instead."

"Oh,"

"He was so mad and right, what he said he was right I realised that after he left,"

"What did he say?" Isabella asked as she put her arm around her sisters back.

"Well he asked me if I remembered what I had said the night I first met Gino," Clarisse answered and looked down at the tissue in her hands.

"And do you?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse closed her eyes, nodding to her question "what did you say?"

"I said that, _'it_ _took a good few years, but I believe I have finally found my King'_ and I meant every word, or I thought I did. If I did then I wouldn't have pushed him away like I had, I wouldn't have sent him away after Philippe died." She said and began crying again "and now he's gone missing."

"Oh Clarisse," Isabella soothed as Clarisse rested her head on her shoulder.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and Clarisse lifted her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Can you get that for me, I can't let anybody see me like this," Clarisse asked.

"Of course," nodded Isabella and they both stood to their feet.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and made her way through into her bedroom as Isabella walked over to the door.

Opening the door, she stood in surprise to find Joseph stood looking back at her "you're here?" She exclaimed.

"I'm here," he nodded "is Clarisse here though?" He asked and watched as Isabella put her hand up, pressing her forefinger against her lips.

"Shh come in," she whispered and watched as he walked past her before closing the door and turning back to him "she's just freshening up, I will go and leave you to talk. She's a bit upset, so I know she will be happy to see you here."

"What's the matter, is everything alright?" He asked, whispering back.

"I'll let her explain," she said and opened the door "I'll catch you later," she added and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Moving across the room, Joseph stood by the open french doors and waited for Clarisse to emerge. He didn't have to wait long.

"Isabella, I," she said, her words trailing off as she stood in the bedroom doorway just moments later to see Joseph stood looking back at her.

"Hello Clarisse,"

"Joseph? Oh thank god," she whispered and hurried over to him.

"Careful, I've been driving since yesterday so I'm all dirty and yucky," he exclaimed as she flung her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug.

"I don't care about that I'm just glad you are okay, I have been so worried, we all have," she exclaimed and lifted her head to look up into his eyes.

"You all have?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes, you disappeared on friday, everyone's been worried sick about you."

"Oh," he said and averted his gaze across the room "I never really thought about letting anyone know where I was going, I just got in the car friday morning and just kept driving until I arrived here."

"You drove all the way here?" She asked as he nodded "all the way from Italy?" She asked and once again he nodded "why didn't you just get a flight?" She asked as he laughed and nodded.

"Well I know that seems the obvious choice, but I couldn't find my passport and I couldn't wait to get a new one, I had to see you." He said and took her hand, leading her over to the sofa and they both sat down "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour that night we uh... it was wrong off me and I'm so very sorry."

Placing her free hand on top of his that held onto her other hand, Clarisse looked down at them momentarily before looking back up at him "and I must apologise too, I shouldn't have kissed you back, I shouldn't have led you on like that only to stop it from happening, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise. I never really understood it before but Eleanor put it a different way the other night and it clicked, I'm so very sorry for the way I have been acting."

"You had every right to act that way, I wasn't being fair to you and just hope that you can forgive me?" She said softly, gently rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb as he looked down at them.

"There isn't anything to forgive," he said, looking up into her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, and looked around her suite before looking back at him "did you really drive all this way?" She asked, still unable to believe it.

"Yes, I did," he nodded and laughed "I know it's hard to believe but if you go down to the drive you will see my very dirty car from home."

"Alright, I believe you," she said, smiling at him.

"Why thank you," he smiled and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it before letting it go.

"Now, I think you better call home to let them know that you are okay, they've had the police out looking for you." She said and placed both of her hands down on the top of her thighs.

"Oh wow," he said "I better phone them then, and then would it be okay if I went and had a shower in my old suite? It's just I have been driving for some time, and I'm in desperate need of a clean. Plus most of my cloths are still there."

"Of course," she nodded and slid her hands to her knees before standing to her feet "and it's not your old suite, it's still your suite, if you want it?" She asked, clasping her hands together in front of her and smiled.

"I would like that, yes," he nodded, returning her smile.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Knocking on Joseph's door, Clarisse waited for an answer but when she didn't get one she tried the door. Opening it she found Joseph sleeping on his couch, slowly walking in the room she stood by the coffee table and just watched him for a long moment before placing what she had found down on the sofa beside him and made her way over to the door, but as she turned to walk out she knocked into the corner of the coffee table.

Waking to french swear words, Joseph opened his eyes and watched, sleepy dazed at the scene before him. Clarisse was bent over, cursing the coffee table as she rubbed her shin furiously. "Damn you coffee table," she exclaimed, almost crying at the pain.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up as she stopped and turned her head to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said, standing back up straight.

"It's okay," he said and stood to his feet "let me take a look."

"Oh it's fine, it's just a small knock," she said and took hold of his hand "I've had worse."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to take a look, would it?" He said, guiding her carefully around the coffee table and sat down, patting his lap for her to rest her leg on.

"Joseph, it's fine honestly," Clarisse said, protesting as she sat down and put her leg up, carefully resting it down on Joseph's lap.

He said nothing as he looked down at her leg, gently rubbing his thumb in circles over the spot she knocked "it's going to bruise," he said eventually and looked up at her.

"I thought it would," she nodded, looking down at her leg as he ran his hand down towards her ankle. Looking up at his face, she blushed and quickly lowered her leg, placing her foot back on the floor beside her other one "I should go."

"Was there something that you needed?" He asked, watching her stand to her feet.

"Sorry? Oh," she asked, realising what he had said "I found something that you might have needed." She said and pointed to the item she placed on the sofa.

Looking down, he picked it up and smirked. "My passport?" He said and looked up at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry I found it among my things," she said and watched him as he laughed.

"Oh it's fine," he smiled "I quite enjoyed the ride." He said and this time she laughed before looking back into his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, moving to sit back on the sofa beside him.

"Of course you can," he nodded.

"Eleanor mentioned that you had been flirting with several women at the bar, and I just wondered," she hesitated.

"If I what? Slept with any of them?" He asked and watched as she looked down.

Ashamed for asking, she shook her head and stood up "sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Clarisse, wait," he exclaimed as she hurried to the door, jumping to his feet she stopped and turned back to him as he walked over to her.

"I had no right to ask you that, we aren't together anymore so it's none of my business if you have or not," she said, looking up into his eyes as he stood in front of her "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's fine, and to answer your question no I didn't," he said and watched as relief washed over her. "I'm not going to stand here and lie though, I'll hold my hands up and admit right now that yes I did flirt with these women, but that's as far as it ever went."

"Okay," she said, nodding.

"Eleanor was right, there is only one woman for me and that's how it's going to be for the rest of my life," he said softly and watched as she averted her gaze away.

"Joseph, I," she began and looked back up into his eyes "when you disappeared I thought I was going to lose you too,"

"You're not going to lose me Clarisse, I'm never going to leave you again, okay?" He said softly and watched as she slowly nodded.

"That night we kissed," she began, looking deep into his eyes "I realised just how much I had missed you and although I do love you and do want to be with you again one day, I just need time and hope that you don't think of me as being selfish for being the way I am. I'm not trying to lead you on, you have the option to leave if you want but you must understand that I'm not ready."

"I know, and I understand," he nodded and put his hand up to brush a bit of her hair back behind her ear before cupping her cheek "I'm not going anywhere, and I certainly don't think of you as selfish."

"Thank you," she whispered and put her hand up onto his wrist before watching him lean closer, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Now," he said, stepping back and opened the door "shall we go for a walk?"

Smiling, Clarisse nodded "I would love too."

Extending his arm, Joseph smiled "after you." He said and watched as she walked out the room before following her.

Pulling up into the drive, Isabella watched as Clarisse linked her arm with Josephs whilst walking away from the palace with him and her pup, Maurice running around them and smiled. "You know," she said and looked at her husband, Charles, as he looked at her "there is nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."

Nodding, Charles watched as she looked back out the front window at her sister and Joseph a moment longer before they both climbed from the car and made their way back inside the palace.


	9. You Are A Princess

_Hello everyone, sorry it's taken a while to update but I've been extremely busy and not had a chance to do much in Genovia but I'm here now. Also, thank you all so so much for reading and to those leaving me a review. I love it when I get a new review, really makes me enjoy writing more for you all :) I appreciate it, thank you._

 _Anyway, here it is, here's the update for you.._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 2nd October 2000.**

Smoothing her hands down over her hips, Clarisse straightened out the skirt of her dress whilst looking at herself in the mirror. Turning from side to side, making sure what she was wearing looked okay before picking out a black scarf with a grey leaf pattern detail. Raising her arms she put the scarf around the back of her neck and made her way through into the sitting room of her suite at the Genovian consulate in San Francisco. It had been a long time coming, but they were finally there to see Amelia, to talk to her about her father and to let her know who she really is in the hope that she will accept her future as Princess of Genovia.

Closing the door, Clarisse turned and made her way over to assistant sat on the sofa waiting for her. Smiling, she flung one end of her scarf over her left shoulder and made her way over to her. "Good morning, thank you for waiting Charlotte."

Looking up, Charlotte smiled in return "you're welcome Your Majesty, I brought you some tea," she said, motioning to the tray on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh thank you," Clarisse smiled and sat down at the other end of the sofa, tucking her foot behind her ankle before leaning forward and pouring herself a cup of tea "tell me, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked, placing the teapot back down and put one sugar lump in her cup before stirring it.

"There are just a few documents that you need to go over and sign, Your Majesty," said Charlotte as she picked them up from her lap and held them out to her.

"Thank you, I will do that this morning," Clarisse said, taking them from her and quickly scanned over the top page before looking up at her assistant "oh, I wonder if you could arrange for tea in the gardens when Amelia is here?" she asked and placed the documents down on the coffee table.

"Of course, that can be arranged Your Majesty," nodded Charlotte.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and picked up her cup, taking a sip of her tea.

"What time will she be here?" Charlotte asked as she wrote the reminder in her diary.

"She will be coming when she's finished school," Clarisse answered as she placed her teacup back down and thought a moment "I'm not sure what time that would be, I have no idea what time schools finish here."

"I can find out for you?" Charlotte said and watched as her Queen nodded.

"If you could, I would appreciate it Charlotte," Clarisse said as a knock came to her door "come," she called and watched as the door opened and Joseph appeared. "Good morning, Joseph," she smiled.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Joseph said, averting his gaze to Charlotte as she gathered up her bits and pieces. Nodding knowingly Clarisse took a sip of her tea before keeping her gaze fixed on the cup as she lowered it back down onto the saucer resting on her lap.

"I will go and find out those times for you now, Your Majesty, unless there was anything else you needed first?" She asked and looked up at Clarisse as she shook her head.

"No, I don't think there is," Clarisse answered and watched as her assistant stood to her feet "and I will have those documents returned to you by lunch."

"There's no rush," Charlotte smiled and made her way over to the door, opening it "if you need me just call, good day Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse smiled and lent forward, placing her cup and saucer back on the coffee table before standing to her feet as Charlotte walked out and closed the door behind her "have you heard the news?" She asked, looking across at Joseph.

"Heard what?" Joseph asked and watched as she moved around to stand behind the sofa, a huge beaming smile on her lips.

"Amelia will be coming for tea after school," she exclaimed happily "Helen called this morning to let me know."

"No I didn't know, but that's great news," Joseph smiled "are you nervous?"

"I am, very," nodded Clarisse as she moved around the sofa, sitting on the armrest as she clasped her hands together and rested them down on her thigh "I think the last time I felt as nervous as I am now, was the day I was crowned Queen."

"Well that's understandable, it's a big thing after all,"

"It certainly is, and I couldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for you, I owe it all to you," Clarisse smiled and watched as he moved to sit down in one of the armchairs "thank you so much Joseph."

"Oh it was nothing," he said, watching her as she stood to her feet and moved to sit back down on the sofa to finish her tea "I was just doing my job."

"And what a good job you do," she said and smiled at him before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well when it comes to you, I have to do my very best," he smiled and watched as she looked down at her teacup.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked back up at him "you are going to be there later, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'll be there," he nodded as she studied him "lurking in the background somewhere," he said and watched as she laughed before smiling at him.

 ** _Later That Night._**

 _"Amelia, have you ever heard of Eduard Christoff Philippe Gerard Renaldi?" Clarisse asked her granddaughter and watched as she shook her head._

 _"No," her granddaughter answered simply._

 _"He was the crown Prince of Genovia,"_

 _"Hmm, what about him?" Amelia asked._

 _"Eduard Christoff Philippe Gerard Renaldi was your father."_

 _"Yeah, sure. My father was the Prince of Genovia? Uh huh, you're joking."_

 _"Why would I joke about something like that?" Clarisse asked._

 _"No! No because if he's really a Prince, then I..."_

 _"Exactly, you're not just Amelia Thermopolis. You are Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia."_

 _"Me? A pri... A Princess? Shut up!"_

Sitting on the window seat in her suite, Clarisse kept replaying what happened earlier that day with Amelia over and over in her head. She knew now that it could have been dealt with differently, perhaps getting to know her a little first before breaking the news that she's a Princess. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised that time really wasn't on their side. She had just weeks before the Genovian Annual Independence Day Ball where she hoped to present Amelia as their Princess but after today, she prayed that her granddaughter would come around and accept her destiny or Genovia will cease to exist as they know it.

And as she sat staring out of the window, another person came to mind.

Joseph.

He was lingering in the gardens at the time, saw the whole thing unfold and got the blunt end of her frustration after Amelia had ran off. Only now as she sat alone she felt ashamed of her behaviour, for how she treated and spoke to him. Shaking her head she put her hands up and covered her face as tears filled her eyes.

 _"Well that went well, didn't it." Clarisse snapped and shook her head._

 _"Perhaps she needs more time?" Joseph said, trying to remain positive._

 _"Will you help me?" Clarisse asked and looked at him "will you drive her too and from school, watch her and take her anywhere she needs?"_

 _"I'm your head of security and you want me to be a chauffeur and babysitter?" Joseph asked, raising his eyebrow at her._

 _"For the time being yes, the child needs protection." Clarisse exclaimed._

Lifting her head, she brushed a tear away and looked back out of the window a long moment before standing to her feet with a heavy sigh. It was getting late and she needed to rest, be fresh for tomorrow so making her way across to the bedroom door, ready to retire for the night when a knock came to the door stopping her in her tracks.

Walking over she opened the door to find Joseph stood looking back at her "Joseph?"

"I was just doing my nightly checks and wanted to make sure that you were okay?" He said and watched as she stepped back, letting him past.

"I'm glad you are here," she said and closed the door before turning back to him "I wanted to apologise for the way I behaved earlier today. It was wrong of me to speak to you the way I did, and for that I am sorry."

"Well apology accepted, thank you," he said and watched as she folded her arms "there was another reason I came here, I have been thinking about what you said earlier. About Amelia needing protection?"

"Okay,"

"I came here with you to help in anyway I can, and if that means being babysitter and a chauffeur then that's what I will be," he said and watched as she slowly lowered her arms.

"Really? You would do that?"

"For you, yes," he nodded and watched as she hurried to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you so so much, Joseph," she exclaimed, clinging to him a moment before stepping back.

"No need to thank me," he said as she moved around to stand between the coffee table and the sofa.

"It wasn't meant to be this way, it should have been Helen and Philippe telling her on her eighteenth birthday, not me several weeks before her sixteenth birthday," she said and slowly sat down "and now because I have rushed into this, I fear I have messed everything up."

"I'm sure you haven't messed anything up, maybe give her a little time to calm down and try speaking to her again," he said and moved to sit down beside her "it was a huge shock after all."

Nodding, Clarisse looked at him "I'm going to speak to her in the morning with her mother before she goes to school,"

"Okay, well that's a good sign," he said and looked at the photo albums laid out on the coffee table. Reaching for one, he looked down at the photo of Clarisse holding Amelia when she was just a couple months old and pulled it on his lap "she looks like her father, doesn't she?"

"She does," Clarisse nodded and looked at the album on his lap, just staring at the photo as she whispered sadly "she really does."

Looking up at her, Joseph noticed tears filling her eyes "it'll be okay, she will come around soon," he said softly and put his arm around her shoulders "you'll see."

"I hope you are right, or everything I have worked so hard for would have been for nothing," she said as they looked in each other's eyes a moment before Clarisse averted her gaze away and stood to her feet.

"I should go," Joseph said and closed the album as Clarisse folded her arms and turned back to him.

"Yes, and I should be getting some rest ready for tomorrow." Clarisse said and watched as Joseph stood to his feet.

"Goodnight then," he said and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, goodnight," she said before watching him walk over to the door "see you in the morning, nice and early."

"Yep, I'll be there," he nodded, opening the door and turned back to her "nice and early." Giving her half a smile he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Letting out a sigh, Clarisse unfolded her arms and walked over to lock the door before finally going to bed completely unaware that Joseph had been stood right outside her suite, listening for the lock.


	10. You've Been Wearing Black Too Long

_Hey everyone, just want to thank you all for reading and to those taking time to review :) I can't thank you enough for that, I really do appreciate it._ _Here's the next chapter for you and I'm sure it's what you all wanted ;) although, trying to write how it played out in my mind was harder than I thought it would be. I have tried my best to get it how I see it, but hope you all enjoy it anyways :)_

 _Also, I have included some of the words to the song It's Your Love by Tim McGraw in this chapter and just want to state that the words and song do NOT belong to me. I'm merely using them as they fitted in with the moment they are included in._

 _Thank you and ENJOY ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 9th October 2000.**

Standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, Joseph went through a couple security issues with Shades when one of the Queens new ladies maids came hurrying through with a tea tray. Passing the clipboard back to the younger guard, he turned to her as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Is that for Her Majesty?"

"Yes, sir," nodded the maid.

"Well I'm just on my way up there to see her now, so I can take it for you if you like?" He asked and watched as she looked at him wide eyed "it's okay, I can assure you that you will not get in to trouble for not taking it up yourself."

"Are you sure?" The maid asked nervously as Joseph stepped before her.

"Of course I'm sure, we are old friends and I know that she wouldn't mind at all," he said and smiled "and I'm her head of security so you can trust me to deliver it safely."

"Alright, well thank you then," she finally answered and allowed him to take the tray from her.

"No, thank you," he smiled and began his journey up the stairs "have a good afternoon."

"Thanks, you too," smiled the maid as she watched him disappear before turning to Shades, who stood going over the notes on the clipboard at the security desk by the door.

Moments later Joseph was at the Queens suite, he knocked but when he didn't get any answer he balanced the tray as best as he could and opened the door. Stepping inside the room he discovered why he hadn't got any answer when he knocked. The Queen, his oldest friend was daydreaming. She was sat at the dining table in her suite, her back was slightly arched with one foot tucked under her seat, her other outstretched under the table in front of her and her elbow was resting on the table. Her arm was up, her hand curled around a pen tucked under her chin supporting her head and from the look in her eyes she was a million miles away.

Walking over to the table, he carefully placed the tray down "Clarisse," he said softly and began pouring her some tea as she averted her gaze to him.

Realising she was no longer alone she quickly sat up straight and put her arm down "sorry, I was a million miles away."

"I thought you were, somewhere nice I hope?" He asked and lent closer, placing her cup of tea and saucer down on the table in front of her.

"Yes, of course" she nodded, smiling up at him "I was sunbathing on a beautiful beach somewhere."

"Sounds lovely," he smiled and sat down in one of the other chairs at the table.

"It certainly does," she nodded, stirring her tea with a sigh "we can all but dream."

"We can indeed," he said, watching her "in all honesty is everything alright?"

"Yes," she nodded "I was just thinking about Amelia and her lessons."

"Ahh, I see," he said and folded his arms on the table in front of him "and how is she doing with them?"

"Quite well actually," she nodded and looked over at him "it's just a shame that it's been a week since she found out about all this and we haven't had a chance to spend any time together as grandmother and granddaughter, instead it's been Queen and Princess."

"Well one day over the next week why don't you make it where it's just the two of you, as grandmother and granddaughter? I'm sure she would enjoy that, you could tell her about her father." He said and watched as she looked away a moment.

Nodding, Clarisse looked back at him "you know, I think you are right we need a day to get to know one another without any mention of lessons. Not today though, today we dance," she smiled "are you still helping me?" She asked and picked up her cup of tea.

"Of course I am," he smiled and watched as she smiled across at him then sipped her tea "I wouldn't miss this lesson for anything."

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

"Ahh, here's the hotty himself," Shades smirked as Joseph approached the security desk.

"I beg your pardon?" Joseph asked, raising his eyebrow as Shades continued to smirk.

"Oh leave him alone, it's not his fault," smirked Stephen as Joseph looked at him.

"What's not my fault?"

"Melissa, she's got the hots for you big time," Shades said, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Who?" Joseph asked.

"Melissa, the Queens new ladies maid," said Stephen and smiled "she thinks you're a stud."

"She wants me to set her up on a date with you," smirked Shades.

"What?" Joseph exclaimed and laughed "I'm old enough to be her father."

"She's twenty five," said Shades as Joseph's face fell.

"It's worse, I'm old enough to be her grandfather," Joseph exclaimed.

"Age is just a number, Joe," Stephen said "there are fourteen years between me and my wife."

"In this case there are a lot more years between us," Joseph said, looking at him then at Shades "it wouldn't work."

"Whats wrong with that? She likes an older, more mature man Joseph," smirked Shades "your luck is in mate, so shall I let her know it's a yes for the date?"

"NO!" Joseph exclaimed "don't you dare!"

"Oh go on, it'll be fun," said Stephen.

"I'm not interested in going out on a date with her or anyone else, so don't you dare," Joseph snapped and looked at them "now I'm going to go and help the Queen with today's lesson, when I return later I don't want anymore talk about dates, got it?"

"Understood," nodded Shades.

"Loud and clear," said Stephen.

"Good, now get back to work," said Joseph before turning and walking away from them as they looked at one another.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Pacing her suite, Clarisse's mind was in overdrive with what happened after Amelia's dance lesson earlier today. Once her granddaughter had left to go home, she and Joseph shared a dance, something that they haven't done together for a long, long time and now every time she thought about it her heart would race. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his arm reaching across in front of her to turn the music back on, she could still hear those six words he whispered to her right before he took hold of her hand to lead her away from the desk, pulling her gently to where he had danced with Amelia just a short time before.

 _"You've been wearing black too long."_

"Oh Joseph, what are you doing to me," she whispered to herself and once again looked towards her door.

Several times over the last hour she had looked at her door, wondering if she should go and see him but every time she thought about them dancing together her legs turned to jelly. This time however, her heart raced but her legs didn't betray her. She knew it was now or never so taking a deep breath she left her suite and made her way to Joseph's.

Reaching his door a moment later she raised her hand to knock but noticed it was slightly ajar, and stepping closer she could hear the faint sound of him singing. Pushing the door open just a little, she stood and listened to the words a moment.

 _"Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night_

 _Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

 _Emotional touch, touchin' my skin_

 _And askin' you to do_

 _What you've been doin' all over again._

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

 _Don't think I can keep it all in_

 _I just gotta let you know_

 _What it is that won't let me go."_

Biting her bottom lip, she pushed open the door a little more to find Joseph sat shirtless on a stool with his back to her and his guitar resting in his lap. She had heard the song before, but hearing Joseph singing it gave it a whole different meaning. So tilting her head, she continued to listen, falling more in love with him with every word.

 _"It's your love_

 _It just does somethin' to me_

 _It sends a shock right through me_

 _I can't get enough_

 _And if you wonder_

 _About the spell I'm under_

 _It's your love."_

However, sensing that he was being watched Joseph quickly turned around to see Clarisse peering through the gap in the door. Their eyes met, but only for a moment before she hurried back to her suite. Sighing, he grabbed his shirt and followed her whilst slipping it back on.

Walking through the door without knocking took her by surprise and she spun around to look at him and seeing him stood with his shirt on, but undone her heart skipped a beat. Walking slowly over to stand in front of him, she put her hand up and placed it on his bare hairy chest causing a breath to hitch in his throat. Looking up into his eyes she whispered "tell me again?"

"Tell you what again?" He asked huskily as she looked down at her hand still placed on his chest, her fingers toying with his chest hair.

"Tell me what you said earlier on, right before we danced?" She said softly and looked back up into his eyes.

Realising what she was talking about, he nodded and moved his head closer to whisper in her ear "you've been wearing black too long."

Biting her bottom lip she put her arms up, wrapping them around his neck as she stepped closer and kissed him slowly. Leaning her body against his, she melted when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her against his hard body.

Breaking the kiss a moment later, Clarisse looked up into his eyes and whispered "make love to me Joseph."

Putting his hands up, he cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes "Not if its going to be a one night thing, you know how I feel about you and that I want to be with you."

"It doesn't have to be a one night thing, I want this too, I want you," she whispered, feeling his hands slide down her arms "I want to be with you, I want us."

"You do?" He asked and watched as she slowly nodded.

"I want us to be together again, I want us to make love every night," she whispered while putting one had up to cup his face lovingly "like we used too."

"Like we tried to do, some nights it wasn't possible when I was on duty or when we were apart," he whispered and turned his head, kissing the palm of her hand.

"Yes, well, like we did most nights then," she said, looking up into his eyes as a blush crept over her body "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he whispered and kissed her several times before looking into her eyes "are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure," she nodded and reached up to kiss him one more time before he finally scooped her in his arms and carried her through into her bedroom.


	11. Together Again

**Tuesday 10th October 2000.**

Awaking the next morning to the sound of the alarm, Clarisse quickly reached out to turn it off before rolling onto her back. She was alone, she knew she would be knowing Joseph would have gone back to his own suite at some point during the night as not to get caught by her maids so she just lay there, unable to keep the smile from her face. And keeping her eyes closed, she listened to the maids moving about in her suite a moment when a thought suddenly struck her, causing her to quickly sit up. She remembered that in her and Joseph's need to be together last night her dress, shoes and underwear had been carelessly tossed to the floor, quickly forgotten about as they made love, but now as she sat looking around her room they were no where in sight.

Walking through the door a moment later, her maid jumped when she saw the Queen still in bed. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, it's just you're normally up by now is everything okay?"

"Yes everything's okay, I'm sorry I made you jump," Clarisse answered and put her arm up, brushing her hand through her hair "I have the morning off, that's why I'm still here in bed," she smiled.

"Ahh I see, well can I get you anything then Your Majesty?" Asked the maid.

"No I'm okay, thank you," said Clarisse as she studied the younger lady "it's Melissa, isn't it?" She asked and watched as she smiled.

"It is Your Majesty," Melissa nodded.

"Well Melissa, seeing as I'm taking the morning off you can too, I won't need any help until after lunch," Clarisse smiled.

"Are you sure Your Majesty?" Melissa asked and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Of course, go take a walk, read a book, catch up on the soaps," Clarisse smiled once again and waved her hand about in front of her "or do whatever it is you do to relax."

"Oh thank you, Your Majesty," Melissa beamed and curtsied her "thank you so much."

"Of course," smiled Clarisse as she watched her turn and disappear back into her suite.

Laying back on the bed, Clarisse let out an contented sigh and closed her eyes, thinking about the night before but hearing voices coming from her suite, she climbed from the bed and grabbed her robe, slipping it on as she crept over to the door. Hearing Joseph's voice, she put her hand up onto her chest and took her bottom lip between her teeth. Her heart began to race as she tried to listen to what was being said, but just as she got close enough to hear properly she heard the click of the door closing. And hearing Joseph humming she stepped in the doorway, checking it was only him in the room before leaning against the doorframe and folded her arms, watching him as he placed a tray down on the dining table.

"Good morning," she smiled, watching as he turned and looked over at her.

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful," he smiled and turned back to the dining table "Melissa said you wasn't up yet?"

"I wasn't, but I heard you talking to her so I got up," she said and walked slowly over to him.

"I see," he smiled and turned to her, kissing her forehead while putting one arm around her waist, his hand on her back "I hope I didn't wake you when I left this morning?"

"No you didn't, I slept like a log," she smiled, stepping closer to him and tipped her head back to look up into his eyes while putting one of her hands back to take hold of his hand on her back.

"That's good," he smiled, looking down into her eyes and kissed her a couple times.

"So I have a question?" She asked, still looking up into his eyes.

"Yes?" He smiled and put his free hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear.

"Did you pick up my cloths from the floor this morning?" She asked and watched as he laughed.

Nodding, he looked away a moment "yes I did, I put them in your closet," he smiled and looked back at her "I didn't want the maids to come in to find them all over the place," he smirked "imagine their faces if I had left them?"

"Oh don't," she smiled and looked down at the tray on the table as a blush crept over her body "I can't even think about that, I already scared Melissa this morning because I was still in bed and not in the shower when she came through the door." She said as Joseph laughed.

"Well that is very unlike you," he said, smirking.

"I know, that's why it scared her," she said and laughed.

"Well it's a good job I left earlier then, wasn't it," he said and moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed her hands down on his arms.

"Yes it was," she smiled.

"Anyway," he smiled and kissed her shoulder "I have brought you your breakfast with a pot of tea and some juice."

"Mmm, thank you," she smiled and reached her arm out, lifting the lid from the plate "chocolate chip pancakes, my favourite thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled and whispered in her ear "after last night I thought you might need something to get your strength up."

"Indeed," she laughed and turned in his embrace "will you stay and have some with me?" She asked, putting her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders as he placed his hands on her sides.

"And what will we say if we get caught?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If we get caught," she said, averting her gaze away to think a moment before looking back up at him "I shall say we are discussing a security issue."

"Alright, I will stay for tea," he smiled as they stepped apart "as I have already eaten."

"Okay," she smiled and turned to the table, pouring him a cup of tea before pouring her own. Sitting down, she took one of the napkins and placed it in her lap before looking up at him as he moved the chair closer to her and sat down.

"What is the plan for Amelia's lessons today?" Joseph asked and lifted his cup.

"We have Paolo coming to give her a makeover today," Clarisse said and took a bite of her pancake "mmm, these are delicious," she smiled.

"I thought you would like them, I remembered that they were your favourite and that you haven't had them for a long time."

"I haven't," she smiled "did you make these? Or did the chef?" She asked and sipped her tea.

"I made them myself of course," he said and watched as she lowered her cup, placing it back on the table.

"Well thank you, I thought you had but wasn't sure," she smiled and reached her hand over to cup his face "it has been a while since you made me these after all."

"It certainly has," he said softly and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand before smiling at her.

"Are you going to be here when Paolo is here later?" She asked and took another bite of her pancake.

"I am, I have to go out this morning as I have a couple things I need to do but I will be back in time for his arrival." He said and drank some more of his tea.

"Okay," she nodded and smiled across at him "thank you."

Once Joseph had gone and she had finished her breakfast, Clarisse picked up her cup of tea and stepped out onto her balcony overlooking the consulate gardens. It was still relatively early and the birds were still out singing their beautiful morning song. Leaning against the balustrade, she took a sip of her tea and thought about the night before. It was something she hadn't expected to happen yet, but she was blissfully happy that it did.

Smiling, she knew what she had to do.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Smelling the flowers in her arms, Charlotte walked into Her Majesty's office where the Queen was sat at her desk going over several documents before Amelia and Paolo's arrival later on. But even as Charlotte crossed her office, Clarisse was so engrossed in reading the paper before her that she didn't even notice her assistant carrying the huge bouquet until she spoke.

"Your Majesty, these flowers just arrived for you," Charlotte said as she turned to the side and looked over at the Queen as she sat opened mouthed.

"For me?" Clarisse asked as she put her hands on the edge of her desk and pushed herself away from it.

"Yes Your Majesty," nodded Charlotte as Clarisse stood to her feet and began walking around to her.

Knowing exactly who they were from, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she took them from her assistant and walked over to the table by the window. Placing the vase down she closed her eyes and smelt the beautiful flowers before looking back up at her assistant "was there a card?" She asked.

"Oh, yes," Charlotte exclaimed and looked down at her hands, passing it to her "sorry, Your Majesty."

"That's alright," Clarisse smiled and took the card from her before looking back up at her assistant "that will be all for now, I will see you just after three for when Amelia arrives."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her as Clarisse moved over to sit back at her desk.

Opening the card, Clarisse smiled as she read it to herself "I loved you once, I love you still. I always have and I always will. Love you always, yours xx" smiling, she let out a contented sigh and looked back over at the flowers.

Meanwhile, walking back into her office Charlotte was surprised to find Shades sat waiting for her. "What do you want Shades, I have lots to do today."

"Those flowers I just saw you with? Was they for the Queen?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Who were they from?"

"I don't know I didn't ask, why?" Charlotte asked as she sat back at her desk.

"Because," he said, hesitating a moment before continuing "the Queen had a man friend in her suite last night, and I wondered if you knew who it was."

Charlotte looked at him, her eyes wide "Shades," she exclaimed in shock "it's none of our business if she had a," unable to say what she was going to say she shook her head instead and looked him in the eye "it's none of our business, besides even if I did know who it was I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not? I thought we were friends?" Shades asked.

"We are but I'm not a gossip like you, I take my job very seriously," Charlotte said and lent closer to him "but I will tell you this, if you want to keep your job working for the Royal family you will stop all this gossiping right now, because if your boss, or god forbid the Queen herself was to find out you will be hung before you can even say sorry."

Gulping, Shades nodded and stood to his feet "thank you for the warning, Charlotte," he said.

"You're welcome," she said and watched as he walked out the door before slumping back in her chair. Putting her head back she closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. She knew who the flowers were from but she wasn't going to tell him or anyone else for that matter who it was. She'd had her suspicions for a long time and as the Queens personal assistant had seen a thing or two in the past but never let on that she knew and that's exactly how it was going to stay. She does, after all, take her job working for Her Royal Highness very seriously and hoped that Shades will too now he's been warned.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Sitting on the sofa in her suite, Clarisse was going over the last of the day's paperwork when a knock came to her door. "Come in," she called and looked over the top of her glasses towards the door as it opened and seeing Joseph she smiled "good evening."

"Good evening," he smiled and shut the door before looking back at her sitting her usual way on the sofa, with her back straight and one foot tucked behind her ankle.

"Was Amelia okay when you dropped her off? She seemed a little quiet before she left." Asked Clarisse as she watched him walk over to her and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

"Yes, I think she's just tired," he said, watching her "she was full of questions this evening though." He smiled.

"What kind of questions?" She asked, slipping off her glasses and held them in her hand as she rested it down on the paperwork resting in her lap.

"Oh questions like, what happened to her grandmother since she left yesterday?" He said and smiled as she laughed.

"And what did you say?" She asked, putting her glasses back on with a smile.

"Well I didn't know what to say, what could I say when I didn't know myself?" He said as she looked at him and raised her eyebrow "what has happened to you since I saw you this morning?" He asked.

"Well, I thought about what you said yesterday before we danced, you were right I had been wearing black too long, and then what we shared last night," she said and looked down at her paperwork as she blushed "it's like it awakened something in me."

"I for one, definitely like the change, Amelia does too," he said and watched as she looked back up at him.

"She does," she asked and watched as he nodded while leaning forward, placing one of his hands on her knee.

"She does, she loves to see you smile," he said smiling at her "talking of Amelia, how much does she look like you did when you were her age now she's had her makeover?"

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," she smiled, nodding "I have a picture at home of me when I first became Queen with the same sort of hairstyle as she does now and there are so many similarities between us."

"I know the picture you are talking about, it's on the piano in the lounge isn't it?" He asked, caressing the side of her knee with his thumb.

"Yes, that's the one," Clarisse nodded and lent back against the back of the sofa, resting one arm on the arm rest and her other arm on the cushion beside her.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, watching her as she moved her foot from behind her ankle.

"Not yet," she said, shaking her head "I wanted to finish this paperwork before I sat down to eat."

"Well, why don't I go down and cook us something while you finish this?"

"Us?" She asked, sitting back up.

"Yes, us," he smiled as she lent closer to him "I haven't eaten yet either and I thought it would be nice to have a meal together."

"That would be nice, yes," she smiled, studying his face as he put his hand up to cup her cheek.

"And if anybody asks, we are simply two friends having a late dinner together?"

"Exactly," she smiled and kissed him.

"Thought so," he smirked a moment later and stood to his feet "I will be back soon then."

"Okay, I'll be here," she smiled, watching him walk over to the door.

"See you in a bit," he smiled and walked out.

 ** _Later._**

Pushing his plate away, Joseph smiled and dabbed his lips with his napkin "that was lovely, if I may say so myself."

"It was lovely, no actually it was delicious," smiled Clarisse before she took a sip of her wine "thank you."

"You are most welcome," he smiled and sat forward, resting his arms on the table in front of him.

"Oh, and please forgive the lateness but thank you for those beautiful flowers you sent me earlier," she smiled and lent on the table also.

"Flowers? What flowers?" He said, watching her "I didn't send flowers?" He said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Joseph?" She exclaimed as he laughed.

"Of course I sent the flowers, and I'm glad you liked them," he said, smiling across the table at her.

"I did, of course, and I loved what you wrote in the card too."

"I wasn't sure about that, after I wrote it and gave the lady to send with the flowers I realised it might sound a bit cheesy, but obviously was to late to do anything about it." He said and took a sip of his scotch.

"It wasn't cheesy at all, it was beautiful," she smiled, watching him as he placed his glass back down.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking into her eyes from across the table.

"Of course, you can ask me anything you want to," she answered, placing her hand down on the bottom of her glass.

"What you said about last night not being a one night thing, did you mean it?" He asked and looked down at his glass.

Sitting across the table from him, Clarisse watched him a moment before removing the napkin from her lap and placed it on the table as she stood up. "I meant every word I said last night," she said softly, moving around to him as he looked up at her.

"So this is it, this is us officially back together?" He asked as she took his hand in hers and turned, sitting down in his lap.

Putting her arm around his shoulder, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and looked into his eyes "well, secretly of course," she smiled and looked into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Secretly sounds good to me," he smiled and kissed her.

Placing her free hand on his chest, Clarisse smiled as her finger fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Are you on duty tonight?"

"No, I'm off again tonight," he smiled, moving one of his hands onto her thigh "why?"

"Well," she smiled, feeling her cheeks redden "I meant what I said about us making love most nights too."

"Did you now?" He asked, moving his hand on to her side as he smiled.

"I did," she nodded.

"Well in that case," he smiled and gripped hold of her waist, making her stand to her feet "we better call it a day and go to bed then, hadn't we?" He smirked and stood to his feet.

"Yes, we better had," she said and started laughing as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to her bedroom for the second night running.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts? ;)_


	12. What Was You Thinking?

_Hey everyone, I just want to thank you all for reading this story and to those leaving me lovely reviews, not just on the last chapter but on all chapters posted so far. The support is much appreciated and always will be because if it wasn't for you, then this story wouldn't be happening so thank you all so so much._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Saturday 14th October 2000.**

Finishing the night shift, Joseph made his way to the Royal suite and knocked on the door but when he didn't get an answer he tried the handle and popped his head in the room. "Clarisse?" He called, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Standing in her bedroom doorway, he looked around the room "Clarisse?"

"I'm in the bathroom," she called back.

Smiling, he walked over to the door "are you going to be long?" He asked and slipped his hands in his pants pockets.

"A few moments, but you can come in you know?" She called back.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking down at the floor as he heard her chuckle.

"Joseph, I'm having a bath it's nothing you haven't seen before," she said and looked towards the door as it opened and he slowly appeared, smiling she looked back at her leg sticking out of the water, her foot resting on the tub between the taps "good morning."

Stepping inside, he closed the door and watched her a moment as she ran the razor over her gorgeous leg. Looking back at her, he half smiled "I think I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

Looking up, she watched as he hurried back out the door. Chuckling once again she looked back down and finished what she was doing before standing to her feet and grabbing the towel.

A short time later she emerged from the bathroom to find Joseph sat on the edge of her bed "are you okay, what was that all about?"

"It was just seeing you that way, if I had stayed in there I would have ended up joining you."

"You know there would have been nothing wrong with that, right?" She smiled and stepped closer to him, putting her arms around his shoulders as she lent against his body.

"Oh I know, but I also know that it isn't a suitable time for us to be making love in the tub," he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him as he tipped his head back to look up into her eyes "especially when your maids could walk in at any moment."

"That's true," she said and smiled as he buried his face in her neck.

"One day when we are somewhere alone though, definitely," he smiled and lifted his head as she moved one of her hands onto the back of his head.

"Oh definitely," she smiled and kissed him "how was the night shift?" she asked.

"Long," he said, looking up into her eyes "it was a very long night, and with not getting much sleep over this last week I'm extremely tired now."

"Well you should go to bed, you won't be needed today as I have decided with everything that has happened over the last couple of days, especially the mishap at the state dinner last night, we won't be having any lessons today. We are going to have a fun day instead," she smiled "and if we do decide to go out we will have Shades take us."

"Are you sure?" He asked, sliding his hands up onto her back.

"Of course," she nodded and looked into his eyes before watching him fall back on the bed. Smiling, she placed one knee on the bed beside him and lifted herself to straddle him.

"God I love you," he whispered as she rested her body on his and cupped his face, kissing him a moment before sitting back up.

"I love you too," she smiled and watched as he put his hand up, taking hold of the sash of her robe and slowly pulled it open.

"You're naked under there," he gasped as she laughed "now that's two times so far this morning that you're being a tease," he said and quickly sat up, wrapping his arms around her he spun them around so she was now lying beneath him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he rested his body gently down on hers and kissed her.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered and moved one of his hands down, clasping hold of her silky smooth thigh as she locked her legs around him "I just hope we have time."

"I'm sure we do," she whispered and looked into his eyes as she put both her hands up and cupped his face before lifting her head to kiss him.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte called from the suite.

"Charlotte," Joseph whispered and looked into Clarisse's eyes as she lay still beneath him.

"Quick in the closet," Clarisse whispered before calling out as Joseph stood up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up "just a moment."

Tying the sash of her robe back up, Clarisse made her way over to the door and quickly glanced around the room, making sure the coast was clear before opening the door and walking out into the suite.

Looking up, Charlotte watched as Clarisse closed the door behind her before turning back to her "good morning, Your Majesty," she smiled, noticing that she was blushing "I have brought your breakfast and your post."

"Oh thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse smiled as her assistant walked over to her "I wonder if you could let my ladies maids know that I won't be needing them yet?"

"Of course," Charlotte nodded "is everything alright Your Majesty? You look a bit flushed?" She asked.

"Do I?" Clarisse said, putting her hand up onto her cheek "I haven't long got out of the bath, and have been rushing around trying to find something to wear."

"Oh, would you like some help?" Charlotte asked, walking towards the bedroom door.

"No!" Clarisse exclaimed, startling her assistant "I mean no, it's okay I have found something now."

"Alright, Your Majesty," Charlotte said, watching as the Queens cheeks turned a darker shade of red "I will leave you to get ready then."

"Yes, thank you Charlotte, and I'm sorry I made you jump."

"It's okay Your Majesty," Charlotte said as she walked over to the door "I will see you downstairs once you are ready?"

"Yes you will," Clarisse nodded and watched as she walked out before letting out a long sigh. Placing her mail down on the sideboard she made her way into the bedroom and over to her closet door. "You can come out now."

Emerging from the room, Joseph looked at her as she stood with her arms folded "that was close."

"Tell me about it," she nodded as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"I should go," he said and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, I probably should get ready and go down before it happens again," she said sadly and walked over to the door with him "I wish we could have at least one morning where we could just be together, wake up together and spend the morning together, without any interruptions."

"I know, me too," he said and stepped closer "maybe we could do it when we have finished here we could fly on to Italy for a few days?"

"That sounds lovely, but if Amelia accepts her destiny you may have to stay here with her while I return to Genovia with the prime minister."

"Oh yeah," he said and cupped her face "leave it with me, I'll sort something."

"Okay," she nodded and looked at him as he opened her bedroom door.

"I'll see you later," he said, giving her a small smile before leaving her suite.

Letting out a sigh she made her way into her suite to have the breakfast Charlotte had left before getting ready for the day ahead.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Making his way to his Queens suite, Joseph wanted answers. He had been out this afternoon, giving the prime minister and his family a tour of the city and had no idea what had happened until he had returned a short time ago where Shades had updated him on the little incident involving the Princess and the Queen, his Queen, his love and he wasn't happy. Walking through her door a moment later, he stopped and looked at her sitting on the edge of the sofa as she looked up at him.

"From the look on your face, I take it Shades has told you what happened earlier today?" She asked and looked back down at the photo frame in her hands. She was fiddling with the back of it, trying to set the small photo of her and her granddaughter correctly.

"Yes he has," he said and closed the door "what was you thinking?" He asked and walked over to her as she lifted up the frame carefully, checking to make sure the photo was in the right place before placing it back down on her lap, replacing the backing.

"I was thinking that I finally get to spend the day with my granddaughter, with no lessons, just the two of us having fun together for the first time since I arrived and that's exactly what we did," she said and looked back up at up, offering him the photo frame "we had fun Joseph."

"It's great that you had fun, but you could still have been hurt, Clarisse," he said, taking the frame from her and looked down at the photo. Suddenly his heart softened a little and he looked back at her as she stood to her feet.

"But we wasn't," she answered and made her way across to her bedroom.

"That's besides the point," he exclaimed and sat the frame down on the coffee table before following her into her bedroom as she walked into her closet "you should have still took a guard with you, that's all I'm saying."

"That's no fun Joseph, having a guard with us," Clarisse said and shook her head as Joseph appeared in the doorway "that wasn't what today was about, we wanted to go out and enjoy ourselves not draw attention to ourselves."

"Are you saying that I'm not fun?" He asked, teasing her as she stopped and looked over at him.

"No I'm not saying that Joseph, I like going out with you, it's always fun but today, it was different," she answered as he walked over and stood in front of her.

"I know, I was only teasing," he said softly and put his hand up to cup her cheek "but you need to understand, hearing those words that you had been involved in an accident scared me Clarisse, I had a feeling of dread and was worried sick even though Shades had told me that you were both fine, I just had a flash back to that day in Italy, when you and Philippe," he said, his voice trailing off.

Looking up into his eyes, she thought back to that day and tears filled her eyes as she answered him. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that."

Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her for several moments as they both thought about that awful day. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered "please promise me that you won't ever do anything like that again."

"I promise," she whispered and looked back up into his eyes as he cupped her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her before giving her another hug.

"I love you too," she said softly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Moments later "Your Majesty?" Charlotte called from the suite.

"Again? That's the second time today she's interrupted us," Joseph whispered as Clarisse looked up at him and stepped back.

"I wonder what she wants at this time of night?" She said, walking out into the bedroom and over to the door.

Hearing footsteps, Charlotte looked over at the bedroom door just as Clarisse appeared "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have a phone call," she said, seeing the sadness in her eyes "is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I was just talking to Joseph about mine and Amelia's accident earlier today," she said as Joseph appeared behind her.

"Oh I see," Charlotte said and looked at Joseph as they came into the room.

"Who is the call from?" Clarisse asked as she moved over to the phone.

"Amelia, Your Majesty," Charlotte said "shall I put it through or tell her that you are busy and will call back in a little while?"

"No no, it's okay," Clarisse said, sitting in the armchair beside the phone "I'll take it now."

"Okay, Your Majesty," Charlotte nodded and took her phone off hold as she walked over to the door. "Amelia? I'm just putting you through now." She said and looked down at the phone, putting the call through.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse said as the phone started ringing.

"That's okay, I'll leave you too it, Your Majesty," she said, giving her a small smile before looking at Joseph and walking out.

"I'm going to go too, I have to get ready for duty tonight," Joseph said and walked over to her.

"Okay, thank you and I'm sorry I scared you," she said, looking up at him as he lent over and kissed her.

"I'm just glad you are both okay," he said and stood back up "see you in the morning."

"Yes, see you in the morning," she said and answered the phone before watching him walk out the door "hello Amelia."

And there for the next hour she sat talking to her granddaughter, who gushed about how much fun she had with her today and asked a couple questions about her father before saying their good nights. Slipping into bed a short time later, Clarisse just laid there staring up at the ceiling a long while before eventually falling to sleep.


	13. Miracles Happen

_Hello everyone, just want to thank you all for reading and to the wonderful guest who left a review on chapter 12 for me, thank you so much. It seems to have gone quiet around here again, where is everyone? :)_

 _Now, this might be the last chapter for a while I think, because I have some stuff going on outside of Genovia I might not have time to post, however if I do get some free time here and there then I will update for you._

 _Remember I appreciate the support, always have, always will and can't thank you enough :)_

 _Feeling brave, this chapter is rated M._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Saturday 28th October 2000.**

The day of the Genovian Annual Independence Day Ball had arrived and Clarisse's heart was breaking. She had been in San Francisco for just under a month and after an incident involving her granddaughter several days ago, Amelia had decided to renounce her title as Princess. However this morning, Clarisse has one last chance to talk to her, to try and get her to change her mind but she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

She had been standing by the window in her suite for a short while, thinking about the last few days and what she was going to say to her granddaughter when a knock came to her door, letting out a sigh she looked over and called "come," before watching Joseph slowly appear.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am ready to leave when you are," Joseph said as he watched her look back out of the window.

"Alright, thank you Joseph," she said and turned, walking over to the table. Picking up her handbag, she put it over her shoulder and picked up Philippe's diary "let's go, let's do this before I change my mind."

"Are you giving her the diary today?" He asked and watched as she looked down at it in her arms. Nodding, she put her free hand up and rested it on the front of the diary "I thought you were waiting until she comes to visit in a couple weeks to give it her?"

"I was going to," she nodded and slowly looked up at him, leaving her hand where it is on the front of the diary "but I am hoping it will make her understand a bit more if I gave it to her today."

"Ahh, I see," he said, nodding knowingly. Extending his arm towards the door, he half smiled and watched her "after you, my Queen."

Taking a deep breath Clarisse lead the way out of her suite and turned to Joseph as he closed the door behind them.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

The journey back was a quiet one, it was only he and Clarisse in the car but sensing that she didn't want to talk he decided to leave her be, knowing that she would talk to him when she was ready. Pulling up outside the consulate a short time later, he climbed from the car and walked around to open her door for her.

Only then, when the door opened, did she realise that they had arrived back at the consulate. Looking up, she saw her friend and lover hold out his hand for her to take "thank you," she said softly and stepped out from the back of the limousine.

"I'm here you know, if you want to talk about it?" He said and watched as she moved away from the car allowing him to close the door.

"I know you are and I appreciate it, but I'm not ready yet," she said, watching him before they turned to start walking towards the door.

"Alright," he nodded "how about lunch, would you like to join me for lunch? We don't have to talk, we can simply sit in silence?"

"I would rather be alone at the moment, Joseph," she said as they come to a stop and turned to each other "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I completely understand," he said and bowed his head "you know where I'll be if you need me."

"I do, thank you," she said and gave him a small smile.

And with that she was gone, turning he looked at the car first before looking up into the beautiful clear blue sky, silently praying for a miracle.

 ** _Later That Day._**

He hadn't seen her since they arrived home from Amelia's, she had gone to her suite and that's where she had stayed for the rest of the afternoon. He knew that she would come to him when she was ready, but not seeing her all afternoon was worrying him, that was until he had been summoned to her suite. Knowing that she would be getting ready with the help of her maids about now, he knocked and waited at the door for an answer.

From inside the bedroom, Clarisse looked at Charlotte in the mirror "can you get that for me Charlotte, and if it's Joseph, can you show him in?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," bowed Charlotte before she turned and made her way to get the door.

Looking at the maids in the mirror as they finished making sure her tiara was secure, Clarisse smiled. "That will do now, I'm sure it's secure enough."

"Of course, Your Majesty," bowed Melissa.

"We will see you tonight to assist you for bed, Your Majesty," said her other maid, Priscilla.

"No, not tonight," Clarisse said as she turned to them "I don't know what time I will be finished and wouldn't want you hanging around waiting for me."

"It's no trouble, Your Majesty," Priscilla smiled.

"We don't mind, Your Majesty," said Melissa.

"I do, please take the evening off," Clarisse smiled and watched as Charlotte appeared in the doorway.

"Oh thank you, Your Majesty," smiled Priscilla before she and Melissa bowed and left the room.

"It was Joseph, Your Majesty," smiled Charlotte "he's waiting in the suite, when you're ready."

"Thank you," nodded Clarisse "oh, did you manage to prepare the tiara for Amelia, just in case?" She asked.

"I did, it's ready to go, ma'am," Charlotte smiled and watched as her Queen nodded.

"Perfect, thank you Charlotte," Clarisse smiled.

"It's okay, I will leave you to talk to Joseph now and I'll see you downstairs?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yes you will, I will be down soon,"

"Of course," nodded Charlotte "you look beautiful by the way, Your Majesty."

"Oh, thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse smiled and watched as she bowed and left the room. Turning she looked at herself one last time in the mirror and took a deep breath before making her way out into the suite where Joseph was waiting for her. And seeing him stood with his back to her, standing by the window where she had spent most of the afternoon she couldn't help but smile.

Sensing she was now in the room he turned to her, unable to keep the smile from his face. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen standing there in her beige coloured ball gown and tiara. "You look," he began as he made his way over to her and took hold of her hands "absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," she smiled as he lent closer and kissed both of her cheeks.

"You're nervous," he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I am, of course I am," she answered "tonight is a big night."

"And there's me thinking that you never get nervous?" He teased and watched as she smiled up at him.

"I do sometimes," she nodded "just like I know you do too," she said and watched as he nodded.

"I do, definitely," he nodded and smiled at her "now before I get to distracted and take you in my arms, you wanted to see me?" He said, trying to keep control.

"Yes I did," she nodded "I wanted to apologise for how I have been this last couple of days. I have been quiet, I know but I have had a lot to think about and I am afraid to say that it got the better of me."

"I know, but you don't have to apologise to me," he said, stepping closer to her and put his hands on her sides.

"I felt I had too, I know you have been trying to help me and I shut you out," she said, placing her hands on his chest.

"That's your way, but we are in this together now and I know that you will come to me when you were ready." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Do you mean that? Us being in this together?" She asked and studied his face "because after tonight, with Amelia renouncing her title everything I have worked so hard for would have been for nothing. After tonight I have no idea how much longer I'll be Queen for, I have had word that the Von Trokens are ready to take over and that scares me. I feel that I have failed, my beloved Genovia will soon cease to exist as we know it."

"You haven't failed at all, you have done a superb job since Rupert passed away and I'm sure that your people wouldn't accept them taking over. And yes I do mean it, because no matter what happens I'm here for you, I'm going to stand by you no matter what." He said and looked into her eyes "besides, it wouldn't be that bad if they did take over at least you will get to live your life your way and be finally free."

"That is true," she nodded "however, amongst everything else, I have also been thinking about alternatives."

"Like what?" He asked, taking hold of her hand and bringing it up to his lips.

"Like buying a house here to be closer to Amelia," she said, watching him.

"That sounds lovely, we could buy a house together?"

"That sounds even better," she smiled "please promise me that you'll always be by my side?"

"Always, I promise," he said softly and turned her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist as she bit her bottom lip "no matter what happens."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now, I must go and leave you alone before I get to carried away," he smirked and lent closer, kissing the corner of her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"Perhaps later," she smiled as he pulled back and looked into her eyes "because I am leaving tomorrow and we won't see each other for two and a half weeks I have given the maids the night off, so I will need some help to get out of this dress tonight."

"Oh Clarisse, do you have any idea what are you doing to me," he smirked, wanting to pull her into his arms and hold her close "I'll definitely help you get out of that dress later, believe me."

"Good, I'm counting on it," she smiled and watched as he walked over to the door "oh, and be prepared to go and get Amelia tonight."

"What do you mean? I was informed that her mother would be bringing her?" He asked, looking over at her as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"That's what she told me, but there's just something about the way she was acting when she was telling me that makes me feel uneasy."

"Okay, I'll prepare and get an update from Charlotte when I go down."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Anytime, my Queen," he smiled and left.

Taking a deep breath, Clarisse moved to stand looking out the window a moment, preparing herself for the evening ahead.

 ** _Later._**

"Grandma?" Amelia exclaimed as she hurried over to her grandmother trying to escape the party.

"Yes, darling?" Clarisse smiled as she turned back to her.

"Are you leaving?" Amelia asked and watched as Joseph stood guard next to them before looking back at her grandmother.

"I'm afraid so, I have a long flight ahead of me tomorrow and I still need to finish packing before going to bed."

"Okay, well I just wanted to say thank you, for everything," Amelia smiled and stepped forward, embracing her grandmother in a hug "and that I'll miss you."

Holding onto her, Clarisse felt tears pricking her eyes "hey come on," she said, rubbing her granddaughters back "you'll be coming to visit us in a couple weeks."

"I know, and I can't wait," Amelia smiled and pulled back to look at her grandmother.

"Me too," Clarisse smiled as they stepped apart "remember that Joseph will be around if you need him, and I'm just a phone call away."

"I will remember," Amelia smiled "have a safe flight and don't forget to let me know when you have landed."

"I will, don't worry," Clarisse smiled and averted her gaze to the dance floor "now go, your friends are waiting."

"I love you grandma," Amelia said and kissed her cheek before hurrying away back to her friends on the dance floor.

"I love you too," she whispered while putting her hands together and watched her granddaughter a moment not wanting the moment to end. "Joseph," she said eventually and looked at him as he turned to her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He said, smirking at her.

"I'm ready now, will you please walk me to my suite?" She asked, a cheeky smile on her lips.

"It'll be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

Grabbing the ice bucket and two glasses, Joseph turned back to Clarisse as she sat on one end of the sofa and smiled. "That turned out better than expected."

"Yes it certainly did," Clarisse nodded and looked up at him as he stood in front of her and passed her one of the glasses. "Champagne? On ice?" She smiled "you prepared."

"I did," he smiled and popped open the bottle, causing it to overflow onto the carpet as Clarisse laughed and held out her glass for him "I'll grab a cloth for that in a minute."

"Thank you," she said, watching as he poured the bubbly into her glass before pouring himself a glass.

Putting the bottle back in the bucket and his glass down on the coffee table he found a cloth and knelt down on the floor, dabbing the wet patch a moment before sitting down on the sofa beside her and picking up his glass "to Amelia," he smiled, holding up his glass.

"To Amelia," Clarisse smiled and clinked her glass with his before they both took a sip. Resting the glass down in the palm of her hand, Clarisse looked back up at him "I'm so elated she changed her mind."

"Me too," he nodded, and reached his free hand out to take hers and rested them in his lap "that idea about giving her the diary today instead of when she comes to Genovia paid off."

"I thought it would," she nodded in agreement before looking down at her glass "it does mean however that things between us have to remain a secret for a little while longer."

"I'm okay with that," he said and watched as she looked up at him "like I told you earlier, no matter what happens I'll always be by your side."

"Thank you, Joseph," Clarisse said softly and smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"My pleasure," he smiled and sat back "so what happens now?"

"Well Amelia needs to finish school first, and then once she's graduated she will move to Genovia permanently where I will prepare her to take over."

"So a couple more years at least then?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, It'll be a long road, but once she's ready she will become Queen and I will be free to live my life, if you can stick around that long?" She asked and watched him as he slowly sat back up.

"You're worth it, so definitely," he smiled and lent closer, kissing her slowly as she closed her eyes. Pulling back a moment later, he looked into her eyes and smiled "what's say we go and get you out of this dress?"

"Oh thank god," she said as they both stood to their feet "it's incredibly uncomfortable."

"I thought it was," he said, taking hold of her hand he began leading her over to the bedroom as he took a sip of his champagne. Walking into the bedroom, he closed the door behind them as Clarisse moved closer to the bed and placed her glass down on the bedside table.

"I can't believe we won't see each other for two and a half weeks after tonight," she said, watching him place his glass down on the bedside table beside hers.

"I know, that's why I plan on making the most of tonight with you." He smiled and stepped closer to her as she removed the tiara from her hair, leaving it all tousled and looked up at him as he smirked.

"My hairs all messy, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it is," he smiled, nodding.

"I thought so,"

"Doesn't matter, you are still beautiful to me," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled while snaking her arms around his neck as she lent against his body, her tiara still in her hand "aren't you on duty tonight?" She asked.

"No, knowing tonight was our last night together for a while I put Shades on duty," he smiled, placing his hands on her sides "so we get to spend most of the night together," he said and lent closer to whisper in her ear "to make love and be naughty together."

"Oh my," she said as he pulled back to look into her eyes, her heart starting to beat faster.

Averting his gaze down, he watched the rise and fall of her heaving chest a moment before looking back up into her eyes and smiled. "Let's get you out of this dress, shall we?"

She simply nodded and closed her eyes as he slowly unzipped the zipper before stepping closer to her and kissed her bare shoulder. Pushing the dress down, he watched as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled.

A breath hitched in her throat when she felt his hand running smoothly down her thigh, opening her eyes she looked down to find him crouched in front of her "step from the dress my love." He said softly and watched as she stepped out of her dress. Now it was his turn for a breath to hitch in his throat, standing before him in nothing but panties, suspenders, stocking and heels was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Taking hold of her hand he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her slowly before moving his hands down to cup her bottom and lift her of her feet. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Clarisse looked down into his eyes as he moved them closer to the bed.

Laying her down, he bent over between her thighs and kissed her as she placed her hands on his sides, sliding them up to the back of his shoulders. Grinding his hips against her, he found the spot she loved most between her shoulder and neck and sucked, giving her a love bite as she moaned her pleasure. Feeling his arousal growing he kissed her jaw and pushed himself up as she opened her eyes and looked up at him and just moments later, once she had helped him remove his clothes and she her panties he joined their bodies as one and they made love for the first time that night.


	14. Welcome To Genovia

_Hey, this is definitely the last chapter I'm going to post for a while. I had it finished so I thought I would go ahead and post it, I'll post again when I get time :) thanks for reading._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Wednesday 15th November 2000.**

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte called as she made her way into the Royal suite and looked around the room before looking towards the bedroom doorway as the Queen appeared.

"Have they landed?" She asked excitedly as she twisted her skirt into place.

"Yes they have, ma'am," Charlotte smiled and watched as her Queen put one of her arms across her front and held her hand against her hip, holding the skirt in place as she zipped up the zipper.

"That's great Charlotte, thank you for letting me know," Clarisse said as she put her hands on her hips and smoothed them downwards before checking the time and hurrying back into the bedroom "will you come down with me to greet them?" She called out to her assistant.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Charlotte called back.

"Great, I'll be right out," Clarisse called back and picked up her shoes from the floor "make yourself at home."

"There's no rush ma'am, we still have plenty of time," Charlotte answered and moved to sit down.

Sitting in her dressing table chair, Clarisse crossed her legs and lent forward, slipping on one of her shoes before putting her foot back down and repeating the action with her other foot. It had been a very long two and a half weeks since she last saw Amelia and Joseph, and although she was excited to see them both, when she thought of seeing Joseph after this time apart her heart raced that little bit faster. Sitting back up straight, she placed her hands down on the top of her thighs and took several calming breaths before smoothing her hands towards her knees and standing to her feet. Biting her bottom lip she moved over to check herself in the mirror before going out to Charlotte waiting in the suite.

A short time later they were both making their way towards the car on the drive as Joseph shut the door behind he and Amelia. "Amelia, my darling," Clarisse smiled as she put her arms up, embracing her granddaughter in a long hug as Joseph turned to them.

Hearing her voice and smelling her perfume made his heart race, it felt like a life time since he last held her in his arms and it took all his willpower to stop him from doing just that right there on the driveway. He hated being away from her since she left San Francisco to return home without him, all he could think about since she left was being with her again and now that he was finally home and she was stood right there in front of him he thought his heart would burst.

"Hello grandma," Amelia smiled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Did you have a good flight?" Clarisse asked as she pulled back and looked into her granddaughters eyes.

"I did, it was long though and because I was so excited to get here to see the place and you I couldn't sleep, so I'm very tired now," Amelia answered as her grandmother stepped back.

"Well you must rest," she said, putting her arm around Amelia's shoulders "Charlotte can you please show her to the guest suite?"

"Of course, ma'am," nodded Charlotte.

"And Shades will bring your luggage," Clarisse smiled at her granddaughter "when you have rested we will catch up then."

"Thank you grandma," Amelia said as Clarisse lent closer and kissed her cheek.

"And I'll give you a tour too later," Joseph said, smiling at them.

"Thank you Joe," Amelia smiled.

"This way, Your Highness," Charlotte smiled, extending her arm towards the palace "and welcome to Genovia."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Amelia smiled as they began walking away from her grandmother and Joseph.

Smiling, Clarisse intertwined her hands together in front of her and turned to Joseph "and what about you? Are you tired too?" She asked, putting all her weight onto one leg as she stuck her other out slightly, tipping her foot back on her heel.

"I am, because like Amelia I was excited to get home and see you too," he smiled "but, I think a lovely walk is in order before I go take a nap, if you're up for it?"

"Definitely," Clarisse smiled as Joseph offered her his arm "thank you."

"You know, I have missed this, I have missed you," he said and looked at her as she linked her arm with his "it's been a very long two and a half weeks."

"Yes it has," she nodded and looked ahead.

"I have missed us," he said softly as she looked at him and smiled.

"Me too," she smiled and looked ahead once again "oh, talking of us, Isabella knows about us being back together."

"Uh, how?" He asked and looked at her as she looked down at the floor.

"Well she caught me before I had a chance to cover up the mark on my neck, and straight away knew it was you that had left it," she said and looked up at him as he chuckled.

"Alright, and what did she say about it?" He asked, watching her as she looked away with a smirk on her lips.

"Do you mean what did she say about us, or about the love bite? Because if it's about that then she was shocked that I had one at my age," she said, teasing him.

"Clarisse," he said and looked at her as she laughed "you know what I meant."

"I do," she smiled, looking ahead and nodded "there wasn't much she could say, it is our life after all but fortunately for us she loves that we are back together, she actually had suspicions when she saw the twinkle in my eye upon my return."

"She did?" He asked, surprised.

"She did, but unfortunately I can't keep anything from her, I did try but I can't even lie to her because she can always tell," she said, looking up at him "after we talked, she actually said that it was about time we were back together."

"It definitely is about time," he smiled.

"She's also happy that I am no longer wearing black, figured you had something to do with that too." She said as they continued on their walk.

"Of course," he laughed.

Meanwhile, up in the guest suite Amelia stood looking out the window at the view when Joseph and her grandmother caught her eye. They were talking to a member of staff as two dogs bounced around them for a moment before they continued on their walk with the dogs following. Smiling, she watched as her grandmother bent over to pick up a stick for the dogs and chucked it ahead of them as Joseph leant closer, wrapping his arm around her back while leaning his head closer to what looked like whispering something in her ear making her laugh as she looked up at him.

"Charlotte?" Amelia said, watching them a moment more as they continued on their walk.

"Yes, Princess?" Charlotte said, looking over at her as she finally turned to her grandmothers assistant.

"What's the deal with my grandmother and her head of security, Joseph?" She asked, folding her arms.

"What do you mean, what's the deal?" Charlotte asked, knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Well from the way they act around one another would give one the impression that they are an item?" Amelia asked.

"I know, but I assure you that they are not, they just go way way back," Charlotte answered.

"So they were once an item?" Amelia asked, raising her eyebrow at the assistant.

"No, Your Highness," Charlotte said, shaking her head "they are best friends, have been since they were young." She smiled.

"Oh," Amelia.

"She was best friends with his sister, Victoria, too," Charlotte said, averting her gaze away a moment.

"Was?" Amelia asked and watched as Charlotte looked back at her.

"Yes, Your Highness, she sadly passed away back in March," Charlotte said sadly.

"Oh," Amelia said, lowering her arms "that's sad."

"It was a very sad time for them both," Charlotte said and nodded "anyway, I will let you get some rest now Your Highness."

"Thank you," Amelia said and watched as she moved over to the door, opening it "oh and Charlotte?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Charlotte said, turning back to her.

"Please call me, Mia," she smiled.

"As you wish, Mia," Charlotte smiled and bowed her head "now if you need anything just call, I have left a list of numbers beside the phone."

"Thank you," Amelia smiled and watched as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Moving back over to the window, she looked out to see if she could still see her grandmother and Joseph walking but they had disappeared. Turning, she made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge a moment before flopping back, soon falling to sleep where she fell.

 ** _Later That Day._**

Sitting at the dinner table, Joseph held onto Clarisse's free hand and lent closer to her, whispering as she sipped her water. Smiling, she put her glass back down and nodded as her sister and her husband walked through the door.

"Oh good, we aren't late," Isabella smiled as they walked over to her sitting at the head of the table.

"No you're not, we are actually early," Clarisse smiled.

"Well that makes a change," Isabella laughed and bent over to kiss her sisters cheek.

"Hey, cheeky," Clarisse exclaimed while putting her hand up to cup her cheek as she laughed.

"What, it's true," Isabella smiled and looked up "wheres Amelia?" she asked as she moved around the table to sit opposite Joseph.

"She's on her way, she didn't realise what the time was so shes just getting ready now," Clarisse smiled as Charles kissed her cheek and moved around the table to sit beside his wife.

"Ahh I see," Isabella smiled and watched as Joseph stood to his feet, moving to sit in the seat opposite Charles leaving the seat closer to Clarisse for Amelia "does she know about me yet?" She asked and looked back at her sister.

Resting her arms on the table in front of her, Clarisse shook her head "not yet, I haven't had a chance, but that's why I asked you both to dinner tonight, so she could meet you."

"Okay," nodded Isabella as Amelia appeared in the doorway.

"Hello," Amelia said, slowly stepping in the room as they all looked at her.

"Here she is," Joseph said as everyone stood to their feet.

"I have to get used to that, don't I? Everyone standing to their feet whenever I walk into a room?" She asked, walking nervously over to the table.

"I'm afraid so," nodded Clarisse as she put her hands on the tops of her granddaughters arms and kissed her cheek "now, you already know Joseph," Clarisse smiled and looked at him before looking at her sister and Charles "but this is Isabella, my sister and her husband Charles," she smiled and looked back at her granddaughter.

"You have a sister?" Amelia asked, looking at her grandmother before looking back at Isabella "you can definitely see the resemblance."

"I do," smiled Clarisse "and you'll see her around a lot because she and her family live in one of the cottages on the palace grounds."

"Ahh, well it's nice to meet you, Isabella," Amelia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Amelia," Isabella smiled and watched as she looked back at her grandmother.

"Because she's family she gets to call you by just your name, not by title," Clarisse said softly, knowing exactly what her granddaughter was thinking.

"Oh I see well, in that case then, please call me Mia," Mia smiled as Joseph nodded.

"Alright, Mia it is then," Isabella smiled.

"Shall we sit?" Clarisse asked and took her seat, followed by everyone else.

"I can't get over how much you look like your father, Mia," Isabella said, watching her great niece.

"Thank you," Mia smiled as dinner was served.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Sitting in one of the armchairs in her grandmothers suite, Amelia watched her grandmother a moment as she read over an important document she had missed earlier in the day before finally speaking. "Grandma?"

"Yes, darling?" Clarisse said and slipped off her glasses as she looked over at her.

"I was speaking to Charlotte earlier," she said and lent forward, placing her glass of water down on the coffee table.

"Oh yes, what about?" Clarisse asked, watching her granddaughter closely.

"About you and Joseph," Amelia said, watching the colour drain from her cheeks "she said that you and he go way way back."

"It's true, we do," nodded Clarisse as she slipped her glasses back on "we grew up together."

"Yes, she mentioned that," nodded Amelia as she slumped back in the armchair "I think it's lovely that you can have a close friendship with your head of security, but has anyone ever questioned it?" She asked and watched as her grandmother averted her gaze from the paper before finally looking at her.

"How do you mean?" Clarisse asked, half smiling.

"Well I mean, has anyone ever questioned how close you are to your head of security? What I mean is, with you being Queen without a husband, and having a close relationship with Joseph,"

"You mean has anyone reported a story on our closeness, as if we were an item?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean?" Amelia nodded and watched as she shook her head.

"No, they have not because everyone around here knows that we grew up together and that we are best friends," Clarisse smiled "and that's all it is."

"I see," nodded Amelia as she watched her grandmother look back at the document in her hand "so there has never been anyone since grandpa then?"

Looking up, Clarisse studied her granddaughter a long moment and wondered if she should be honest but soon decided against it. "No, there hasn't."

"That's a shame," Amelia said, looking towards the fire roaring in the fireplace as her grandmother watched her a moment "I think I'm going to call it a day grandma."

"Alright, darling," Clarisse said and watched as she stood to her feet "are you still feeling jet lagged?"

"Yes, very," Amelia nodded and walked around to her "thank you for a lovely dinner and welcome, I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, you will," Clarisse smiled and put her hand up onto her granddaughters arm as she wrapped it around her shoulders and kissed her cheek "sleep well."

"Thanks, I love you," she smiled, making her way over to the door.

"I love you too," Clarisse smiled and watched as she walked out before looking back down at the document.

A short time later she went to check on her, to make sure she was alright only to find her fast asleep on her bed. Covering her over with the quilt she kissed her forehead and left her to rest. Pulling up the door, she bit her lip and made her way to Joseph's suite. However, reaching the door a moment later to find it open slightly, a flash back from when they were in San Francisco popped into her mind it was the night they rekindled their relationship and the thought of finally getting to be with him for the first time since her last night in San Francisco caused butterflies to flutter in her tummy.

But pushing open the door, she wasn't expecting to see what she saw. There in front of her, her maid Melissa was stood in front of Joseph and her hands were up, cupping his face as she reached up to kiss him. Gasping at the sight, Clarisse watched in horror as they both looked at her.

"Clarisse," Joseph exclaimed.

"Your Majesty," Melissa exclaimed at the same time and looked at Joseph when she realised he had called her by her first name "Clarisse?" She said softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean," Clarisse said, unable to finish saying the words and shook her head instead as the reality of what she just saw hit her "excuse me."

"Clarisse," Joseph exclaimed once again as she hurried away "dammit!"

Moments later, he followed her into her suite and slammed the door behind him as she turned around to look at him "get out," she snapped.

"No, not until we have talked,"

"I have nothing to say to you, so please go and leave me alone," she snapped and watched as he walked over to her "I said, please just go." But to her surprise he simply put his hand up grabbed hold of her jaw, not roughly but lovingly and kissed her. Pulling back, they looked into one another's eyes and all she saw was love and desire "is that, what I see in your eyes for me or for her?" She asked.

"You dammit!" He snapped and lowered his hand as she looked away "it's always been you, even when I was married to Liliana, I thought of only you." He said softly, wanting to take her in his arms but knew it would be a mistake "Clarisse, please I swear I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

Looking up, Clarisse studied his face before finally whispering "please leave."

Nodding, Joseph honoured her request and left, but didn't go far. He remained standing outside her door, listening as the woman he loved broke down. He wanted to go back in to comfort her, hold her in his arms and tell her it's okay but knew it wasn't the best idea right now.


	15. That's Why I Love You

_Hi everyone, thank you all so so much for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews. I decided that I couldn't leave you all hanging like that with the last chapter posted so I have done the next one for you._

 _Thank you all for your support :) I really appreciate it and I will post again when I have time._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Thursday 16th November 2000.**

Sitting slumped in the chair with her elbow resting on the armrest and her hand up with the back of her fingers brushing gently back and forth against her lips Clarisse let out a long heavy sigh before turning her head slightly to look at the table in front of her, now resting the back of her fingers against her cheek. She should have been doing the paperwork that lay out before her whilst waiting for her granddaughter to awake but she just couldn't focus, her mind kept drifting a million miles away. Tapping her hand on the arm of her chair a moment later, she let out another long sigh and slowly sat back up, slipping her glasses back on as a knock came to her door.

"Come," she called and looked over as the door opened and Joseph appeared.

"I know you probably don't want to see me, but can we talk? Please?" He asked from the doorway.

"Very well," she said and turned slightly in her chair as he walked in, closing the door behind him "do you still claim that she kissed you first?" She asked as he slowly turned and looked over at her.

"Yes, because it's the truth," he nodded and watched as she slipped off her glasses, holding them closed in her hands.

"You know I should be following the rules with this, I should have suspended you both on the spot last night, pending an investigation to what actually happened."

"I know, why didn't you?" He asked.

"I still can," she shrugged, watching him.

"Are you going to?" He asked and watched as she looked down at her hands in her lap a moment before looking back up at him.

"No, it'll be a bit hypocritical wouldn't it? Given our past together? The palace head of security being in a relationship with his boss who is none other than the Queen herself, the press would have a field day."

"That's true," he nodded and watched as she looked back down at her hands.

"I shed many many tears over you last night," she said sadly and looked back up at him.

"I know and I'm sorry, and I know you won't believe me after what you saw but I swear she kissed me before I had a chance to respond, she took me by surprise what else was I meant to do? I had my hands on her arms to push her away when you walked in."

"It didn't look like you did to me," she said, studying him.

"It wouldn't, all you would see is the kiss nothing else," he said and watched as she looked away "Clarisse, I didn't come here to argue with you, I came here to talk but I don't know what else to say other than I'm very sorry this has happened just when we were finding our way back to how it used to be."

"I knew I should have fired her after I heard Shades and Stephen telling you that she wanted to go out with you," she said and looked back at him "if I had then we wouldn't be here like this now."

"You heard that?" He asked as she nodded.

"I heard everything," she nodded.

"Then surely if you heard everything, then you would have heard me telling them that I wasn't interested in her."

"I did, I heard that too," she nodded.

"Then why all this? Wait a minute, that conversation happened the same day that we spent the night together," he said, studying her "is that the reason why? Are you only sleeping with me because of what you heard?" He asked and watched as she looked down at her hands.

"Alright," she said a moment later and looked back up at him "I'll admit that hearing you all talking about her wanting to go out with you did make me jealous, it made me jealous knowing that she wanted to be with you, just like many other women out there do. But it wasn't just because of that, it was everything that's gone on this last few months, us spending all this time together it made me think of everything that we shared together and how close we once were. When I came to your room to talk to you that night, that's all it was meant to be, I never intended on sleeping with you but after us sharing that dance earlier in the day, those words you whispered to me about wearing black to long and seeing you with the guitar singing that song, hearing those words it all evoked something in me that made me realise that I was finally ready to be with you again. I wanted us." She said sadly and looked back down at their hands as he took hers in his.

"We could still have that Clarisse," he said as she looked up into his eyes "we could still be together, we could still have us," he said softly and put his hand up to cup her cheek as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't think I can," she said, shaking her head slightly as she closed her eyes.

But just as Joseph was about to answer, a knock came to her door. Opening her eyes, Clarisse brushed the stray tears away and called out "come," as Joseph stood to his feet and moved away from her.

"Morning, grandma," Amelia said as she entered the door to see Joseph standing by the window and her grandmother who was obviously upset, sitting at the table.

"Good morning, darling," Clarisse smiled and stood to her feet "I trust you slept well?"

"I did, the bed is soooo comfortable," Amelia nodded, walking over to her "is everything okay though, you look like you have been crying?" She asked as Joseph turned to them.

"Everything's okay, I'm fine," Clarisse nodded, trying to compose herself "now I have the morning free, what would you like to do?" She asked.

"Well as its my first proper day here I wondered if we could go and see my fathers resting place?" She asked "then maybe go out on a ride when we get back?"

Feeling a million emotions rushing to the surface, Clarisse slowly nodded "of course we can, but we will have to see what time we return in regards to the ride as I have to sort the seating plans for your birthday dinner on Saturday night this afternoon. But if I can't, I'm sure Joseph wouldn't mind taking you out?" She said and looked at Joseph.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Joseph said, nodding.

"Great," Amelia smiled.

"Shall I go get the car ready?" He asked as Clarisse looked at him and shook her head.

"No, not today, I'm going to drive us myself," Clarisse said and looked back at her granddaughter.

"You drive yourself?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"Some times yes, only around the village though," nodded Clarisse as she clasped her hands together in front of her "I will have Charlotte arrange for some flowers to be picked from the gardens for us to take."

"That's so cool, thank you," Amelia said.

"Now I'll just tidy up these papers and I'll be ready," Clarisse smiled and turned back to the table.

"Of course, I'll go and get my coat," Amelia said, walking over to the door.

"Yes, make sure you wrap up warm and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes,"

"Ok, grandma," Amelia smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Walking over to her, Joseph placed his hand on her arm to stop her and watched as she slowly looked up at him "I'm sorry, Clarisse,"

Turning, she put her hand up and cupped his face "I'm sorry too," she said softly, looking into his eyes a moment before walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

Standing at the table in her office with Charlotte, Clarisse studied the seating plan they had set for Amelia's dinner party on Saturday when something caught her eye.

"Oh Charlotte, we can't have the Crawley twins sitting next to one another," she said while picking up one of the place names and looked at her "they really don't get along."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I didn't put them next to one another," answered Charlotte.

Looking down at the settings a moment, Clarisse realised that she must have done it "oh Charlotte I'm sorry, I'm a million miles away today I must have done it without realising."

"It's alright," Charlotte said and watched as Clarisse put her hand up onto her forehead "is everything okay Your Majesty?" She asked.

Looking up, Clarisse nodded "yes, I just had a bad night that's all," she said and looked back down at the table as a knock came to the door "come," she called and looked back up to see her head housekeeper appear in the doorway. "Mrs Kout? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I just wondered if you had a moment Your Majesty?"

Averting her gaze to the maid lingering behind her head housekeeper, Clarisse nodded and looked back at Mrs Kout "of course, come in and take a seat at the desk I'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mrs Kout said and bowed her head.

"I'm afraid we will have to finish this later, Charlotte," Clarisse said as she watched Mrs Kout and Melissa walk across her office before looking back at her assistant.

"Of course ma'am, just let me know when you are finished and I will return with tea," Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched her walk out before turning towards her desk. Suddenly she was nervous, she was about to sit opposite the woman who caused her heart to shatter into a million pieces just hours ago. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over and stood behind her desk "now what may I do for you?"

"It has come to my attention that one of your ladies maids has acted inappropriately towards another member of staff, Your Majesty," Mrs Kout said as she watched the Queen sit down.

"Yes she has," Clarisse said, averting her gaze to the younger maid a moment before looking back at Mrs Kout.

"And though we take matters like this very seriously, normally going down the suspension pending an investigation route Melissa has agreed to leave on her own accord, Your Majesty," Mrs Kout said as she too looked at the younger maid sitting beside her.

"Has she?" Clarisse said while leaning forward, placing her arms on the desk in front of her.

"I have, Your Majesty," Melissa said and lent forward, passing the Queen her resignation letter "I am ashamed of my actions towards Mr Elizondo last night, it was wrong of me to act the way I did and to come on to him. He had nothing to do with it, I got completely caught up in the moment and can only apologise for causing you any distress Your Majesty."

Opening the letter, Clarisse read it before folding it back up and looking across at her maid. "We all get caught up in the moment from time to time, Melissa," she began as Melissa and Mrs Kout looked up at her "but I appreciate you coming here to face me and to apologise, that takes guts." She nodded and tucked the letter under her table writing mat, searching for the right words before continuing "however, due to your actions I would like for you to leave today,"

"Your Majesty?" Mrs Kout said, interrupting the Queen as she looked at her.

"Please, let me finish?"

"Of course, Your Majesty, I'm sorry,"

"I will be sad to see you go, Melissa, you were a hard worker and because of that fact you will leave today with a months full pay and a glowing reference," Clarisse said and looked at Mrs Kout "please can you see to that?"

"Of course Your Majesty," Mrs Kout said and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Melissa exclaimed.

"No need to thank me," Clarisse said as she intertwined her hands together on her desk "please close the door on your way out."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Mrs Kout said before she and Melissa left.

A short time later, Charlotte returned to find Clarisse still sat at her desk with her head in her hands. "Your Majesty?" She said and watched as she lifted her head and looked at her "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Helena is here with the dresses for Amelia to try on."

"Oh of course, I completely forgot she was coming today," Clarisse said, turning her seat around to the side and stood to her feet "is Amelia back from her ride?"

"Yes, she's up having a shower now, ma'am," Charlotte nodded.

"Okay, can you please send Helena up to my suite and let her know that I will be with her shortly, and can you also let Amelia know where to go once she has finished?" Clarisse asked as she walked over to the seating plan "I just need to finish this."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Charlotte said and bowed her head before walking out.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Making his way to stand guard outside the Queens suite, Joseph noticed that her lights were still on. Knowing it was late, he decided to knock on the door to make sure she was alright but when he didn't get an answer he tried the door. Stepping inside, he looked around the room before calling out. "Your Majesty?"

Coming to stand in her bedroom doorway, Clarisse looked at him as she fiddled with a tissue in her hands "gone back to formal titles now, have we?" She asked as he looked over at her and closed the door behind him.

"There was a maid walking past," he said, watching as she blew her nose "I was just coming on duty when I noticed your light was still on, and just wanted to check to make sure you were okay?"

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," she answered, putting the tissue in her robe pocket and made her way over to the sofa "but yes, I'm okay I'm just finishing today's paperwork that I ignored earlier on."

"I see," he said, watching her as she sat down and pulled loads of papers onto her lap "okay, so I will be outside your door tonight if you need me."

Looking up at him, she nodded and watched him for a moment "she handed her notice in today."

"Who did?" He asked.

"Melissa," she answered and looked down at the paperwork in her lap.

"Oh,"

"She told me what happened," she said and looked back at him.

"You talked to her?"

"Yes, she and Mrs Kout came to my office this afternoon. She takes full blame, said she came onto you."

"Like I told you she did," he said and watched as she nodded.

"You did, and I'm sorry I didn't listen,"

"After everything we have been through together and the amount of times I have proved to you that I love you, for you not to listen and trust me hurts, Clarisse," he said sadly.

"I do trust you Joseph, it's just every time I close my eyes that's all I see, you and her together and I can't get that out of my head right now." She said and watched as he walked over and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

Taking her hands in his, he looked up into her eyes "do you still want us?" He asked and watched as she slowly nodded.

"I do, of course I do."

"Then let's forget about this and be together, please Clarisse I love you," he said softly and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you too, but even though it's not your fault Joseph, in order to move forward I just need time to get what I saw out of my head, I'm sorry."

"I understand," he said and nodded "I'm so sorry that this happened Clarisse, I know you find it hard to trust after what Rupert put you through for years but you just need to remember I'm nothing like him, I will never do anything like this to you."

"I know," she said softly and put her hand up, cupping his face a moment "and that's why I love you."

Nodding, he stood to his feet "I best get back on the door."

"Okay," she nodded, watching him walk over and open the door "see you in the morning."

"Yes you will," he said, looking back at her before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Slumping back in the sofa, Clarisse let out a frustrated sigh and decided against doing the paperwork tonight, she would leave it on the coffee table to finish first thing in the morning because for now she was going to bed, to try her hardest to sleep and to forget what she saw.


	16. Always Yours

_Hi everyone, I just want to thank you all for reading and an even bigger THANK YOU to those who left me a wonderful review :) I appreciate the support._

 _I'm feeling a little brave with this chapter, so therefor it's rated M. If you aren't old enough, or don't like that sort of writing please don't read it. Also, please let me know what you thought ;) many thanks._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Thursday 21st December 2000.**

Sitting down on the sofa in his suite, Joseph took a sip of his scotch on the rocks and closed his eyes, savouring the taste as he rested his head back on the sofa. It had been a long day, he should have finished at eight but due to a mix up with some papers he had only just finished at a little past midnight instead.

As he sat trying to relax in his suite, he knew he should try to get some sleep because in just a few short hours he needed to be up to catch a flight to Italy for his birthday but he couldn't move yet. He kept thinking of Clarisse, he was meant to have had an early birthday dinner with her in her suite when he finished, but due to having to work later he had to cancel and now he hated the fact that he won't get to see her before leaving.

Or will he?

Raising his glass to his lips, he was about to take another sip of his drink when his suite door suddenly opened and quickly closed again, sitting up he turned to see Clarisse stood smiling at him in her red silk pyjamas and fluffy winter robe "Clarisse? What are you doing? Is everything alright?" He asked while standing to his feet.

"Yes, everything's alright I just wanted to see you before you left, to give you your birthday card and present," she nodded, walking around to him as he stood watching her.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to," he said, placing his glass down on the coffee table and took them from her.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to," she said, eyeing his hairy chest through his open shirt. Smiling, she looked back up at him as he opened the card "it's just a little something, I'm sure you'll understand why I got it when you see it."

Looking up at her, he smiled and looked back down to look at the card. Reading it to himself, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Thank you, I love the card," he said, standing it on his coffee table.

"Good, I'm glad," she smiled "I just hope you like the gift too," she said and took her lip between her teeth as he looked up at her.

"I'm sure I will," he smiled, undoing the ribbon wrapped around the box and opened it. Looking down at it to find a solid silver circle keyring with two words written on the front, a breath caught in his throat "always yours," he whispered and looked up at her, raising his eyebrow.

Smiling, she stepped closer to him "I know this last month has been rough for us because of what happened, but I can't let it ruin what we have anymore," she said, placing her hand on his bare chest as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her "look on the back," she said softly and watched as he looked back down at the keyring and lifted it from the box.

Finding the date they got back together engraved on the back, he looked back up at her and smiled "and how did you manage to get this done?" He asked and wrapped his arm back around her shoulders.

"I had a little help," she said and smiled up at him as she put her hands on his sides.

"Isabella?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Of course, but it was my idea, the words and the date on the back was all my idea she just went to the shop and had it sorted for me," she smiled.

"God I love you," he said and placed the box down on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tipped her head back and looked up into his eyes and smiled "after you had to cancel dinner I was going to wait and give it you for Christmas instead, but I couldn't wait that long and knowing what you and your friends have planned in Italy I wanted you to have it now, to remind you about me, about us,"

"How can I forget about you, or us?" He asked, interrupting her "you're the only woman for me remember?" He smiled and kissed her a couple times before moving his hands up onto her arms "if you are worried though I won't go."

"You will go, Gino has done a lot to make this trip for your birthday happen," she said sternly and smiled up at him "all you need to remember is that I will be here waiting for you when you return on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, I will remember," he smiled and slid his hands from her arms, down her sides and around her back as he kissed her.

"Good," she smiled and kissed him again before stepping back "well I should probably go and let you get some rest before you have to leave."

"You don't have to, you know? You can stay and keep me company if you want?" he said, taking hold of her hands and smiled as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up at him "you have to be up soon?"

"If it means getting to spend some time with you then of course I'm sure," he nodded, slowly sitting down on the sofa and pulled her closer to him before putting his hands up, pulling the sash of her robe open as she looked down, watching him. Looking up at her he couldn't help but smile when he saw that she was biting her bottom lip, and when their gaze met he saw the desire in her eyes mirroring his. Reaching out for her hand, he kissed her fingers and gently pulled her even closer before slipping his hands under her open robe, placing them on her hips as she straddled his lap.

"Okay, I will stay and keep you company," she whispered and closed her eyes as he lent forward to kiss her whilst pushing the robe from her shoulders, letting it fall into a heap on the floor before wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. Pulling back a moment later, Joseph studied her face as she watched her hands. Slipping them under his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and down his arms as their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Leaving one arm wrapped around her, he put his other behind him, shaking the sleeve from his arm before wrapping it back around her, keeping her body pressed against his the whole time while repeating the action with his other arm. Once he had freed himself from his shirt he put his hand up onto the side of her head, his fingers lost in her hair and allowed his lips to move from hers, sweeping over her jaw and down into the crook of her neck as she tipped her head to the side for him.

"Mmm, I love it when you bathe in lavender oil," he whispered huskily against her beautiful neck before nipping and sucking the delicate area, eliciting a moan as she arched her back in response.

"I remember," she moaned passionately and opened her eyes as he lifted his head, their gaze meeting once again as she pushed herself away from him. Looking down at her hands she smiled seductively and slowly began to unbutton her pyjama top, torturing him as he watched, his arousal growing with every button.

Their breathing was heavy, their need for one another obvious as he watched her, when moments later he was unable to hold back anymore. "That's it, I can't take it anymore, it's been too long for all this teasing," he exclaimed, taking her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. Twisting his body, causing her to gasp at his actions he carefully laid her back on the sofa before resting his body down on hers, his hips between her thighs as he took her lips in a hungry, desire filled kiss.

Laying with her eyes closed, Clarisse smoothed her hands up and down his back and bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out in pleasure as Joseph trailed kisses down over her jaw, neck and over the swell of her breast. Raising himself up on his heels a moment later, he watched as Clarisse's chest rose and fell rapidly. Putting his hands down onto his belt, he began to unbuckle it when a knock came to the door. Horrified he watched as Clarisse quickly covered her mouth with her hands, trying to calm her breathing.

But before Joseph had time to respond the door flung open and Shades appeared, panicked. At that moment in time, Joseph was thankful that the back of the sofa was facing the door, he just prayed that he could not see, or hear Clarisse laid out in front him. "Yes, what is it?" Joseph snapped, putting his hand on the back of the sofa while turning to him, still kneeling on the sofa.

"Sorry boss, I know you were trying to get some rest but I really need to borrow your keys,"

"What, why?" Joseph asked, trying not to look at Clarisse in fear of giving her away as she tried her hardest to cover herself up, just in case.

"Well I have some how managed to lock mine in the office, I can see them on the desk, and I'm due to take over from Stephen in a minute." Shades said, noticing he was breathing heavily "are you okay?" He said, taking a step forward.

"No, stop!" Joseph exclaimed, putting his hands out to stop him, making him, and Clarisse jump. "I'm fine, you don't have to come over, I'm fine."

"Alright," Shades said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump," Joseph said, meant more for Clarisse than Shades and thought a moment "can't you have Paul's keys?"

"No, he's not here remember? You gave him the night off as he's covering you while you're away?" Shades answered, watching him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah of course," he said and nodded "alright, you can have my keys, but please don't lose them as I will need them when I return."

"Of course, as soon as I have let myself in the office I will put them in the safe," Shades said.

"Okay, that's fine," Joseph said and pointed to the sideboard beside him "they are in the top drawer."

"Great, thanks," Shades said and moved in front of the sideboard, getting the keys from the drawer before turning back to him.

"Right, now that you have them please leave me alone."

"Yes boss," Shades said as he nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Looking down at Clarisse as she lay, red faced looking up at him, he smiled and patted her knee "stay there," he whispered and stood to his feet.

After locking the door, Joseph walked back around the sofa and stood, looking down at Clarisse "now then, now that the door is safely locked, and it is locked because I double checked it, shall we continue what we started before we were so rudely disturbed?" He smirked.

"Yes, definitely, I think that's wise," Clarisse giggled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he rested himself gently back down on her body.

 ** _Later._**

Lying on his back, Joseph let out a contented sigh and opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling above his bed for a moment before turning his head to the side. There, lying beside him with her back to him and her head resting on his arm, her hand in his was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was his. Rolling onto his side behind her, he kissed the back of her bare shoulder and placed his hand on her side.

"Clarisse, my love," he whispered, sliding his hand from her side onto her stomach.

"Mmm," she answered.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to get up and ready, I have to leave soon," he said softly as she sort of nodded.

"Okay," she said, and yawned before twisting onto her back to look up into his eyes "will you call me when you arrive, so I know you got there safely?" She asked.

"Of course I will," he nodded and took hold of her hand, fiddling with the ring on her wedding finger as she watched him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, watching as he averted his gaze to meet hers.

"Just how much I love moments like these, and how I wish I could wake up to you every morning without worrying about being caught," he said and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"One day," she whispered and pulled her hand free, cupping his face.

"And I'm also thinking about how much I love seeing you without your makeup on," he added as she laughed in surprise "what? It's the truth." He exclaimed.

"You don't," she said, studying his face as he nodded.

"I do, I always have it's who I fell in love with all those years ago, a makeup free Clarisse, sure you look beautiful with it too but you're even more gorgeous without it," he smiled as she caressed his jaw with her thumb.

"Well thank you," she said, smiling up at him "I'm going to miss you whilst you are away."

"I'm going to miss you too," he said, moving one of his knees between hers and smiled as she lifted her leg, resting it against his hip "why don't you come with me?"

"I wish I could, but unfortunately there is far to much to do here with it being a few days before Christmas you know that? And besides, Amelia is here if you remember? So I can't just take off and leave her here on her own."

"I know, I know," he said, nodding "maybe next time?"

"Yes, maybe," she said and nodded as she moved her hands up to cup his face.

"I love you," he whispered and lowered his head, kissing her.

"I love you too," she said, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Nope, no no no," he exclaimed a moment later and pulled back "we don't have time for this now, I'm already late getting up," he said and looked into her eyes as she laughed.

"Yes you are," she said, smiling up at him.

Smiling, he brushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear "will you wait for me while I quickly shower and dress?"

"Of course," she nodded "though I'm not sure how I'm going to explain my coming out of your suite if we get caught leaving together."

"Mmm, we won't get caught there's never normally anyone around at this time in the morning," he whispered between kisses and lifted the sheets "I'll be as quick as I can." He said and climbed from the bed as Clarisse let out a contented sigh.

"I'll be here," she smiled, watching him walk naked across his bedroom and thought how lucky she was.

Once Joseph was finished showering he came back into the bedroom to find Clarisse was already dressed, smiling he gave her a quick kiss and got dressed himself. Grabbing his wallet and keys shortly after they made their way out into the hallway, and as he locked his suite door Clarisse folded her arms and waited for him.

"You know I keep thinking, how we would have explained ourselves if Shades had seen me in your suite," she whispered, slipping her hand in his as they began walking down the hall.

Smiling, he looked at her and brought her hand up to his lips "that would have been a picture if he had," he said and kissed the back of her hand.

"It would have been," she nodded and looked down the hall "what are we going to say when we reach my door?"

"Um..." He said, thinking a moment "I'll think of something," he smiled and looked at her as they continued.

"Okay," she said, and moments later they rounded the corner and smiled at each other as they let go of each other's hand.

Seeing them walking towards him, Shades quickly stood straight and bowed his head "Your Majesty, you're here."

Putting her arms out, Clarisse looked down at herself and smiled "well, would you look at that it is me here," she teased and looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty I just thought, well I assumed that you was in your suite already and had been since before I came on duty." Shades said as Clarisse stepped past him and opened her suite door.

"Oh no, I was only teasing," she smiled, turning back to him and Joseph as they both stood looking at her in her suite doorway "and as for being in my suite, I managed to escape before you came on duty," she smiled once again and clasped her hands together in front of her as Shades looked at Joseph "but Joseph found me and brought me back."

"Is she being serious?" He asked "it's hard to tell."

"Oh, deadly," Joseph nodded, unable to take his eyes from Clarisse as Shades turned his head and looked back at her.

"Us Renaldi women are good at that, escaping I mean," Clarisse said, averting her gaze to Joseph.

"I see," Shades said quietly and nodded to himself.

"Anyway, Joseph please don't forget to let me know that you arrived safely." She smiled, putting one of her hands on the edge of the door.

"Of course, I won't forget," he smiled.

"Actually, could you come in here a moment please I need to ask you something?" She said, smirking at Joseph.

"As you wish," he answered and stepped through the door. Turning, he watched as she closed the door and turned to him.

Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she lent against his hard body and kissed him goodbye. Smiling a moment later, she cupped his face "you may go now."

"Thank you," he said, watching as she stepped back and began making her way across the room to her bedroom. Reluctantly he left her and made his way to the airport for his flight to Italy as she crawled into bed, soon finding sleep.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Please, if you are going to leave me a review be kind as I worked very hard on this chapter (like I do with all of them) for you all. Any thoughts will be appreciated :) thank you x_


	17. It's Christmas

_Hi everyone, just a quick note to say thanks to you all for reading and to those who took the time to leave me a wonderful review ;) love the support and can't thank you enough._

 _I know that this is a Christmas chapter in the middle of July, but it goes with the storyline and didn't want to change, also I am sorry to do this to you but because of the length I had to spilt this chapter and the next one into 2 parts or otherwise it would have been too long._

 _Anyways, hope you all enjoy it still and remember to let me know what you thought about it :) much appreciated._

 ** **x-X-x-X-x****

 **Sunday 24th December 2000.**

After having her breakfast, Queen Clarisse had a quick shower and started to get ready for the day when her granddaughter called from her suite door. Pulling on her red polo neck jumper, Clarisse called back while checking herself in the mirror "be right there, I just need to do my makeup."

"Okay, take your time," Mia smiled as she moved across the room and sat in one of the armchairs, waiting for her grandmother.

Smiling, Clarisse slipped on a pair of her beige flat shoes to match the beige trousers she was wearing and moved to sit at her dressing table. But as she picked up her makeup brush she caught sight of herself in the mirror and smiled. Remembering what Joseph had said to her in the early hours of Thursday morning she put the brush back down and nodded just once to herself in the mirror before standing back up.

Humming one of her favourite Christmas songs, Clarisse walked into the suite and over to her desk as her granddaughter looked up and smiled "that was quick, grandma."

"What was quick, darling?" Clarisse asked and turned to her, holding a pile of late arrival Christmas cards.

"Well I was going to say, you done your makeup quick but I see now that you aren't wearing any," Mia smiled.

"I know, I'm not doing anything official until this evening so I thought why not go makeup free today." Clarisse smiled and moved over to sit down on the sofa as a knock came to her door "oh, I wonder who that could be."

"That'll be the hot chocolate I ordered for us, grandma," Mia smiled as she stood to her feet "I hope that was okay?" She asked as she made her way over to get the door as her grandmother nodded.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled, placing the cards down on the coffee table and slipped on her glasses leaving her granddaughter to accept the hot chocolate.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas," Mia smiled to the maid and closed the door. "So, grandma," Mia said as she walked over to the coffee table and placed the tray down "what time do you think uncle Pierre and Joseph will get here?"

"Pierre normally gets here around three, and as for Joseph it all depends," Clarisse answered as she opened one of the Christmas cards and looked up at her granddaughter as she took her hot chocolate and sat back in her seat.

"What do you mean, it all depends?" Mia asked before wrapping her hands around the hot cup and blew softly on the top.

"Well whenever he travels on his own he is normally back by lunch time, but this time he's had a busy few days celebrating his birthday with some of his friends in Italy and if he had a few drinks last night I am guessing he won't be home his normal time."

"It was his birthday? I didn't know that," Mia said and took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, it was on Friday," Clarisse said as she stood the card down on the coffee table and picked up another one to open "his good friend Gino organised it all for him."

"Well, I hope he had a great time then," Mia smiled, watching her grandmother as she read the card in her hands before standing it beside the other card.

"From what I could gather when I spoke to him Friday night, he was having a wonderful time," Clarisse smiled and picked up another card, opening it.

"Ahh, I see," smiled Mia as she looked at her cup resting on her thigh before tipping her head back to look out of the window "do you think it'll snow?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Clarisse said as she looked up at her granddaughter then over at the door "it's certainly cold enough, so who knows."

"I hope so, I love snow," Mia smiled as she lifted her head and looked back at her grandmother as she sat reading another card "will it be alright if I call my mom when we return from midnight mass?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask darling," Clarisse said and looked back at her "you can call her whenever you like," she smiled.

"Thank you," Mia smiled and watched her grandmother as she finally picked up her hot chocolate and sat back in the sofa, trying to get comfortable "is your back still causing you trouble?"

"Yes, but it'll be alright in a couple days I'm sure," Clarisse smiled and held the cup up to her nose, smelling the aroma before smiling over at her granddaughter "mmm orange with a hint of cinnamon, my favourite." She said and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I thought you would like that one," Mia smiled and took another sip of her own as a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Clarisse called as she lowered her hands, resting her cup down on her thigh and looked up to see Joseph coming through the door. "Joseph," she smiled.

"Joe, you're back," Mia beamed.

"Hello ladies, and yes Mia I am back," he smiled and closed the door behind him "only just though."

"Well welcome back, but you should know that I am disappointed," Mia said, watching him walk over to sit down at the opposite end of her grandmother on the sofa.

"Why?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Because I only found out a short while ago that it was your birthday on Friday, so happy belated birthday," Mia smiled "did you have a good trip?"

"Oh Mia I'm sorry, it's something I don't brag about but thank you, and yes I had a great time," he smiled across at her then at Clarisse as she sat sipping her hot chocolate "Eleanor sent this for you." He said, passing her an envelope.

"Oh, thank you," she said, taking it from him "did you give her my card?" She asked and placed her cup down on the sofa against her thigh to open the envelope.

"I did, she said thank you so much," Joseph smiled and slumped back against the cushions, resting his head on the back of the sofa as Clarisse read the card.

"Oh they are having an anniversary party next year?" Clarisse said, turning her head to the side to look at Joseph while placing the card down on her lap and picked up her cup.

"Yes, they are, I have let them know that I will be there but wasn't sure about you," he said, looking at her and smiled.

"Oh I will be there, definitely," she smiled and sipped some more of her hot chocolate as her granddaughter watched them "I will give Eleanor a call later to let her know."

"Who's Eleanor?" Mia asked and studied her grandmother.

"Eleanor is a good friend of your grandmothers," Joseph answered.

"And also Gino's wife," Clarisse smiled and looked up at her granddaughter.

"Ahh okay," Mia nodded "so wait, if Eleanor was at the birthday celebrations, how come you weren't grandma?" She asked and looked between her grandmother and Joseph "I mean you are best friends, are you not?"

"Yes we are," Joseph smiled "I only saw Eleanor because I was staying at their house while I was there, but she didn't join us for the celebrations as it was men only, you know poker, golf that sorta thing. I used to have a house of my own out there but sold it a couple years ago so they let me stay with them."

"Ahh I get you," Mia nodded and finished her hot chocolate "well, I am going to go and finish my wrapping." She said, standing to her feet and moved over to her grandmother "see you at lunch?"

"Okay darling, and yes definitely," she said, reaching forward to place her cup on the coffee table and ended up wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked, quickly sitting up as Clarisse sat back and shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Clarisse said, looking at him.

"As if it's nothing grandma," Mia said and looked at Joseph "she's got a bad back from falling asleep on the sofa in the library Thursday night."

"Oh really? From falling asleep on the sofa?" He teased, nodding his head slightly and smirked at her.

"Yes, from falling asleep on the sofa," Clarisse said, shooting him a warning glare before looking back up at her granddaughter "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes you will," Mia smiled and bent over, kissing her grandmothers cheek before walking over to the door "and I'll see you later too Joe."

"Yes you will," he said and watched as she walked out before smirking back at Clarisse "so you fell asleep on the sofa did you?" He asked, teasing her once again.

"What else could I say?" She asked while resting her head on the back of the sofa and turned it to look at him "I couldn't exactly tell her it was caused by a romantic tryst could I?" She said and watched as he laughed and shook his head.

"No, I suppose not," he smirked and reached out for her hand "so tell me, what else has been happening since I've been away."

"Not much, just been busy trying to get everything done before the Christmas break," she said and lifted her head to look down at their hands "I even got a chance to go and do a bit of shopping yesterday."

"What did you buy?" He asked.

"My last minute presents and a few bits for myself," she said and smiled at him.

"Like this jumper?" He asked and watched as she nodded "thought so, it suits you," he nodded and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Thank you," she smiled "and did you notice I am not wearing makeup today?"

"I did, of course," he nodded "that was the first thing I noticed when I came in but I thought it was best not to say anything about it until we were alone," he smiled as she chuckled and rested her head back on the sofa "you do, after all know how I feel about it."

"I do," she smiled at him as he shuffled closer and reached his hand over, brushing a bit of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "I'm so glad you are home, I have missed you." she said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I missed you too," he said softly, enjoying being close to her once again "you know, now that I am home I could always give you a back massage?" He said a moment later and turned his head as she tipped her head back to look up at him.

"That would be wonderful," she smiled, putting her hand up to cup his cheek and kissed him, melting in his arms as they wrapped around her.

 ** _Later That Night._**

After Pierre's arrival earlier that day Clarisse let him spend sometime with Mia so they could get to know each other a bit before all sitting down to have dinner together in Clarisse's suite. Once they had finished they enjoyed some tea then Mia and Pierre made their way to their own suites to get ready for midnight mass and that's where they had been since.

After Clarisse had gotten dressed and done her makeup she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her scarf before walking into her suite to find Joseph stood by the Christmas tree waiting for her. He was playing the role of Santa at the church tonight, Clarisse had asked him several weeks ago if he could help and give the presents Clarisse had bought for the local children and he jumped at the chance.

"Hello, Santa," she smiled, putting her arms up and wrapped the tartan scarf around her neck as Joseph turned to her "well, don't you look handsome all in red with those big shiny black boots," she smirked "it makes a change to see you in something other than all black."

"Why thank you," he laughed and watched as she walked over to him.

"You are most welcome," she said, standing in front of him "thank you for agreeing to play Santa tonight, it really means a lot."

"I know it does, and it's a honour to do this for you," he smiled and stepped closer, putting his hands on her sides as they looked into each other's eyes "so tell me Clarisse, have you been naughty or nice this year?" He asked, teasing her as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh I don't know, you tell me," she answered and closed her eyes as he kissed her while smoothing his hands from her sides and up her back, both unaware that Pierre had walked in on them.

 _To Be Continued._


	18. It's Christmas, Continued

**Sunday 24th December 2000.**

 _...Continued._

Seeing them sharing a kiss, Pierre watched them a moment before turning his head away and quietly exiting back out of the room. As he walked away he smirked to himself and wondered why she hadn't told him that they were back together, but decided to have a little fun at letting her know he knew.

Meanwhile back in the suite, Joseph pulled back from the kiss and smoothed his hands back down her back, resting them on her sides as he gave her a cheeky smile "I'm not going to answer that," he said and watched as she laughed before putting her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Perhaps that's best," she said, smiling up at him as she gently rubbed her thumb over his lips to remove her lipstick from them before carefully taking hold of his big white beard from under his chin and put it into place for him.

"Thank you," he smiled while taking hold of her hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing the back of them "now as much as I would prefer staying here with you, I think we should make our way downstairs before someone comes looking for you only to catch us in a compromising position." He said as she laughed again while walking around to one of the armchairs.

"Like Shades nearly did the other night? Uh huh," she nodded "definitely, I do not want a repeat of that that's for sure," she smiled while picking up her coat that lay over the back of the armchair and slipped it on as Joseph laughed.

"Neither do I," he said, smirking at her as she done up the buttons on her coat and smiled up at him.

"Oh by the way, I have changed the traditional plans for our festive drink when we return later," she said, walking over to the door while slipping on her gloves.

"Oh really, to what?" He asked, following her as she stopped and turned back to him.

"Well as its Amelia's first Christmas here, I thought instead of joining the remaining staff down in the lounge we will have a more private drink up here in my suite, just me, Pierre, Isabella, you if you can make it and of course Amelia," she smiled.

"Sounds good, but what about the members of staff? Will they still be allowed to have a festive drink?" He asked and opened the door for her as she nodded.

"Oh of course they can, I have had Shades supply them with the drink," she said, leading the way out of her suite before turning to look back at him "will you be able to join us up here?" She asked as he closed her door and they began walking down the hallway.

"Yes, of course I will be, but because I will still be on duty when we return I won't be able to have my usual," he nodded and smirked at her "but I may keep the red suit on, just for you." He smirked as she nodded slightly.

"Oh, please do," she smiled, then laughed as they continued on their way downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Pierre stood beside his aunt and waited for Amelia to go outside before turning to her. "Aunt Isabella?"

"Yes," she said, putting on her hat and looked at him.

"Joseph and my mom, what do you know?" He asked and watched as her impression changed.

"Nothing, I know nothing," she answered, looking away.

"You're lying," he whispered and watched as she gasped and looked back at him.

"I am not," she exclaimed.

"Aunt Isabella, I'm sorry to tell you this but you are just like mom when it comes to lying," he smirked "you both have the same look, so you can continue to stand there telling me you know nothing when I know you do."

"Oh alright, fine, those damn genes," she said and looked at her nephew as he laughed "how did you find out anyway?"

"I just caught them kissing in her suite," he said quietly and looked towards the door, making sure that know one was coming through.

"Oh," Isabella said and shook her head slightly "I would have thought after the other night they would have learned their lesson when," she said, trailing off when she remembered who she was talking too.

"Eww," Pierre exclaimed, looking back at his aunt.

"Sorry," Isabella said and shrugged slightly.

"Tell me, how long have they been back together?" He asked and watched as she shook her head.

"That's not for me to say, Pierre, but I will say this there is nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him." She whispered and watched as he nodded.

"I see, does she love him? I mean, given their history of being together on and off over the years?" He whispered.

"She does, a great deal yes," Isabella nodded.

"Okay," he said, nodding as his mother and Joseph appeared at the top of the stairs.

Smiling, Isabella touched Pierre's arm and made her way outside as he moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Joseph put his hand on his mothers lower back and smiled at her before he made his way outside to the waiting car. "Where's Amelia?" Clarisse asked, coming to stand beside her son.

"Oh, she's out in the car with aunt Isabella already," he smiled, looking at her as she put the hood of her coat up on her head "are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I am," she smiled and watched as he started walking towards the door, opening it for her "thank you," she said walking through the open door.

"You're welcome," he said, closing the door behind them and began to follow her down the palace steps.

Walking with Pierre, she listened to the song he was humming. She had heard it before, just like lots of other people have over the years around this time of year. But suddenly realising what song it was, she stopped and watched as he continued to walk on ahead a few more steps. "Pierre?" She said softly and watched as he stopped and turned to her, giving her a cheeky side smile as their eyes met a long moment before he finally turned and climbed in the car. Smirking to herself, she shook her head slightly and followed him, knowing that they had been caught in her suite.

 ** _Later._**

After a wonderful service, a reading read by Pierre and some beautifully sung Christmas hymns sung by the local choir the Royal family slowly made their way back to the palace, walking rather than going in the car and coming onto the grounds a while later they all gathered around for a moment before Isabella, Charles, Amelia and Joseph all began walking on ahead, leaving Pierre and Clarisse to walk behind.

"So, I take it from what I saw earlier in your suite you and Joseph are back together?" Pierre asked as his mother linked her arm with his.

"Yes we are," she said, watching the others walking on ahead.

"Since when?" He asked, looking at her.

"Since we were in San Francisco," Clarisse answered and looked down at the floor as they continued walking.

"Well that explains the change of colour for your attire," he said, looking at her "but why him?"

"What do you mean, why him?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well out of all the men out there, you always end up going back to him and I just wondered why?" He said, looking on ahead.

Nodding, she looked on ahead too and thought about her answer a moment. "Because we love each other immensely, we always have. Because he's always been there for me, even when I've pushed him away over and over,"

"But he hasn't been, after Philippe passed away he left you for two years." Pierre interrupted.

"That was all my fault, not his I told him to leave because I didn't want him here at that time, I wanted to deal with Philippe's passing on my own but I knew that he was just a phone call away if I did need him," she said, answering him.

"Okay,"

"But you know it's not just because of all that, when everything else felt wrong Pierre, he always felt right, being with him felt right. He's different to everyone else, he treats me differently." She said and looked up at her son as he continued to look on ahead "because he is nothing like your father, he protects me and showers me with love everyday."

Nodding, he finally looked at her as they came to a stop and turned to one another "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was worried how you would take it, I couldn't do it over the phone and was going to tell you when you arrived today but with Amelia being here I decided to wait until we could find a quiet moment, I'm sorry I never told you," she said, looking up at her son.

"Are you happy? I mean, having been down this route with you both so many times over the years I'm just worried about you, just worried that you might be making a mistake that's all."

"I know you are but you don't have to be, I'm fine and I'm not making a mistake in fact I'm very very happy," she said, nodding "he makes me happy, he looks after me Pierre, he always has I was just stupid enough to end things."

"That's all I want to hear," he said softly and kissed her cheek before they continued walking "if you're happy, then I'm happy too."

"Thank you, Pierre," she said, linking her arm with his once again and put her free hand up onto his arm as they walked.

"Nobody deserves it more than you do, mom," he said.

"Thank you, darling," she said and looked at him to see him smirking "what is it, what are you smirking at?" She asked.

"Oh I was just thinking, well wondering actually if there will be a wedding at some point this time," he smirked and watched as his mother tipped her head back and laughed.

"Well," she smiled, looking at Joseph walking on ahead with her granddaughter and waved her hand about in front of her before putting it back on his arm "it's still early days, and not something we have talked about yet, but who knows what the future holds. I mean we nearly done it once, so we might successfully try again one day."

Gasping, Pierre watched as his mother looked at him and gave him her trademark smile.

A short time later, whilst Pierre went to his suite to get changed and Amelia phoned her mom Clarisse made her way to her suite to find Joseph knelt down in front of the fire, feeding it more wood to keep it burning. Smiling, she slipped off her coat "thank you," she said, walking across the room and into her bedroom.

Moments later she reappeared in the doorway as Joseph got to his feet and looked across at her "that should last us a while now."

"I hope so," she said, walking over to him as she pulled her cardigan around her and folded her arms to keep it closed "and just so you know, Pierre knows about us."

"He does, how?" He asked, looking down at her as she looked up at him "have you shrunk?" He asked, making her laugh.

"No, I'm wearing a pair of flats," she smirked and made her way over to the drinks cabinet.

"Oh," he laughed, following her.

"I know it's very rare that I wear flats, but I wanted to wear something comfortable," she smiled "and Pierre found out when he walked in on us kissing in here earlier on," she said and looked up at him as he stood to her side.

"Oh," he said, nodding slightly "is he okay about it?"

"Yes, he's okay now," she nodded and poured them all a drink "he was worried about me, but I have told him that there is no need to be because I'm fine."

"That's good," he said, watching her a moment before taking a deep breath and taking hold of her hand as she looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, turning to him.

"I have something for you, and want to give it you before Pierre and Amelia come back," he said, slipping one of his hands in his Santa pants pocket and pulled out a small box with a red bow on top.

"Oh, Joseph," Clarisse said, looking at the box before looking up at him "you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but after you gave me the special keyring the other day I wanted to get you a little something the same in return, but had no idea how hard it would be," he said, looking into her eyes as she looked up at him.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I was going to get you a necklace with it on the back, but then I thought if it turned around people would see what it had writing on it and start to question who gave you such a thing, so I'm sorry, this is all I could get where people wouldn't be able to see it," he said, passing her the present.

Taking it, she lifted the lid and gasped at the ring inside. "Oh Joseph, it's beautiful," she said and looked up at him.

"Have a look on the inside of the ring," he said, carefully taking it out and passed it to her before taking the box.

Tilting the ring, she looked to see what was engraved inside "what does it say?" she asked and looked back up at him

"It says, ti amerò per sempre," he smiled and whispered while putting the box back in his pocket "which means, I will love you forever."

Nodding, Clarisse looked down at the ring a moment before smiling back at him "I will love you forever too," she said softly.

"Just so you know it's not an engagement ring, well not yet at least anyway," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh I know," she nodded.

"For now it's just a ring to the one I love," he said as she looked up into his eyes "with a secret message just for you."

"A secret message just between us," she said as he took the ring from her.

"And if anyone asks, you can tell them you bought it as a gift to yourself," he smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger as she watched then looked up at him.

"Definitely," she said and put her hands up, cupping his face a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she spoke "it may be just a ring from someone special to you, but to me it's my promise ring. I will wear it as my promise to you that one day we will be married, living our happily ever after because I want to be able to hold your hand when we are eighty and tell the world we made it." She said, giving him her trademark smile as he placed his hands on her sides.

"That sounds like a good plan, but I hope it doesn't mean that we will be getting married at eighty?" He asked and watched as she turned her head away, laughing.

"Oh no, we will be married long before that I assure you." She said and smiled up at him.

"Oh good," he smiled and kissed her before stepping back, just as the door opened.

"Hey grandma, me and uncle Pierre are here now," smiled Mia as she walked across the room.

"I can see," nodded Clarisse as she folded her arms, turning to face them.

"Let's get this party started," Mia smiled and stood in front of her grandmother, kissing her cheek as she laughed.

"Is everything alright?" Pierre asked as he stood looking at his mother before looking across at Joseph who was now stood by the Christmas tree. "Mom?" He asked, looking back at her as she nodded and put her arm around her granddaughters shoulders.

"Of course, everything's fine," she smiled and looked at her granddaughter before walking back to the drinks cabinet "now, as Amelia says let's get this party started, shall we?"

"Okay," Pierre said as he watched her pick up two glasses of juice for his niece and Joseph.

"Thanks grandma," Mia smiled, taking hers as Joseph took his.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled.

"You're welcome, now Pierre, this ones for you," Clarisse said, picking up his glass and gave it to him before picking up her own glass.

"Thank you, mom," Pierre smiled.

"Now, everyone has a drink don't they?" She asked, looking at them all as they each raised their hands "good," she smiled and nodded before looking at her granddaughter "here's to Amelia's first Christmas in Genovia," she smiled "may it be her first of many?"

"Here here," Pierre smiled and they all took a sip of their drinks.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts? Thanks in advance :)_

 _A/N: The song Pierre was humming was, can you guess? It's 'I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus' :) hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	19. Weekend In Italy

_Hi everyone, sorry for the wait but this chapter was harder than I thought it was going to be but here it is now and I hope you enjoy it :) thank you all for your continued support, I really do appreciate it xx_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Saturday 14th July 2001.**

Rolling onto her back, Clarisse kept her eyes closed and thought about the night before when she and Joseph arrived at the hotel where they would be spending the weekend. She had walked into the bedroom to find the bed covered in red rose petals and champagne in an ice bucket on the bedside table. It was their first weekend away together since officially getting back together last year, even if they were in Italy for Gino and Eleanor's wedding anniversary party Joseph wanted to make it extra special for them too and that's exactly what he did. They had made love most of the night and now they were enjoying a lie in together, something they had wanted to do for months but could never do at the palace.

Smiling, Clarisse rolled back onto her side and snuggled up to the man lying beside her. "This is nice," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes it is," she answered, extending her arm around his torso "but unfortunately if we are going to make brunch with Gino and Eleanor then we really do need to get up now."

"We will, in a few minutes," he said and opened his eyes as Clarisse tipped her head back and looked up at him "I want to make the most of the time I have with you."

"I know, I do too and we can tomorrow. We can stay in bed right up until it's time to leave, but for now we need to get up." She said and kissed him before turning to climb out of bed.

"Not yet you don't," he smirked and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her back against him as she laughed.

"Joseph," Clarisse said, unable to keep the smile from her face as she placed her hand on his arm wrapped around her.

"I know, I know," he said, kissing the back of her shoulder "just one more minute then I promise we will get up."

"Okay, one more minute," she answered and closed her eyes as he buried his face in the back of her neck. But as the minute ticked by, it became obvious that they wouldn't be getting up yet when Joseph began to trail kisses from the curve of her neck and up her bare shoulder. "Joseph," she whispered, turning onto her back and looked up into his eyes before watching him lower his head to kiss the front of her shoulder while carefully climbing on top of her as she bit her bottom lip and put her hands on his sides.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

After parking the car, they made their way into Gino's restaurant where they were meant to have met him and his wife for brunch, which has now turned into lunch due to another round of love making.

"I can't believe how late we are, I am never this late for anything," Clarisse said as she watched Joseph open the door for her.

"I know, but it was worth it," he said, smirking at her as she put her hand up to cup his cheek in passing.

"Oh, of course," she smiled, leading the way into the restaurant.

"Here they are," Eleanor smiled when she saw them and stood to her feet.

"Hello Elly, sorry we are late," smiled Joseph as they walked over to her and kissed her cheek "but we got a little sidetracked."

"Oh it's fine," Eleanor smiled and looked up at him as he stepped back "you're here now."

"Yes we are, but where's Gino?" He asked, looking around the restaurant.

"He's in the office, can you go get him for us?" She said and hugged Clarisse "hello darling."

"Sure," he said, walking away.

"Hello Elly," smiled Clarisse as they stepped apart.

"Well look at you," smiled Eleanor as she kept hold of Clarisse's hand and looked her up and down "what happened?"

"Him," Clarisse said, motioning towards Joseph as he disappeared through the door "that's what happened." She smiled.

"Well, I had my suspicions but didn't like to ask when Joseph came here for his birthday and he didn't say anything so I kept quiet," Eleanor answered as she linked her arm with Clarisse's and they began walking over to the table "is he looking after you?"

"Of course he is, he always has," Clarisse smiled as they sat down.

"And he always will," Eleanor smiled, looking at her friend.

"He always will," Clarisse nodded, agreeing before looking around the room "they are decorating this place beautifully for tonight," she smiled and pointed to the jug of ice water "may I?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask," Eleanor smiled, resting her elbows on the table and tucked her hands under her chin "just help yourself."

"Thank you," smiled Clarisse as she poured herself and Joseph a glass of water "are you all ready for tonight?"

"Nearly, we just need to finish the last few bits then we will be," smiled Eleanor as Clarisse sipped her water.

"Clarisse," Gino exclaimed as he came through the door with Joseph and made his way over to them "so glad you could make it."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Clarisse said, putting her glass down and stood to her feet.

"You are looking great, Joseph's taking good care of you I see," he smiled and kissed her cheek before stepping back to look at her.

"Yes he is," Clarisse nodded, smiling at him then at Joseph.

"Good good," he smiled "can I get you a glass of wine or anything?"

"No no, I'm okay with water," Clarisse smiled and sat back down.

"Alright, well let me know if you change your mind," Gino smiled and sat down beside his wife.

"I will," Clarisse smiled and placed the gift bag she had brought with her on the table "I wanted to bring this with us now instead of this evening, and I know your anniversary isn't actually until tomorrow but Happy Anniversary."

"Oh thank you," Eleanor smiled "is it okay if we put it with the others and open it tomorrow?"

"Oh of course, that's fine," Clarisse smiled and sipped some more of her water.

"Now tonight Clarisse, you are finally going to get to meet our children and grandchildren," smiled Gino.

"After how many years?" Laughed Clarisse.

"I know, they are all looking forward to finally meeting you though," Eleanor smiled.

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting them too," smiled Clarisse.

"Even Henry made it from America, Joseph," Gino said.

"Well that is a surprise, I haven't seen him since before he went there nearly, what, fifteen years ago?" Joseph said.

"Yes, fifteen years ago," Gino said, nodding "how fast did that go?"

"To fast," Eleanor said, also nodding "actually thinking about it, I think we became friends around the time he went to America, didn't we?" She said, looking at Clarisse.

Thinking about it, Clarisse nodded "yes I think you are right, wow where has those fifteen years gone?" She said, looking back at Eleanor.

"They may have gone fast, but haven't they been great?" Gino said, looking at his wife then at Clarisse as they both nodded.

"Yes they certainly have," smiled Clarisse as Joseph leant closer to her and put his arm around her back, his hand on her side.

"So here's to the next fifteen years, may they be even better?" Gino said, raising his glass and watched as everyone nodded while picking up their own glasses to join him "to us."

"Too us," chorused Joseph, Clarisse and Eleanor as they all clinked their glasses with Gino's before they all took a sip of their drinks.

 ** _Late That Afternoon._**

Walking into their hotel suite, Clarisse smiled at Joseph when she found him already dressed for the evening with his feet up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankle while reading the days paper. Holding both her arms up, a dress on a hanger in each hand she looked at them both before looking back at him.

"Which one?" She asked, smiling as he looked over at her then at the dresses.

"You brought two dresses?" He asked, resting the paper down in his lap.

"I did, because I couldn't decide which one and I still can't," she said, slightly lowering her arms "so can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded and looked at the dress in her right hand. It was a dark blue knee length v-neck dress with short lace sleeves and lace overlay. The dress in her left hand was also knee length, but pale blue with a lace bodice and chiffon skirt cocktail dress. "Definitely the pale blue one, it will set your eyes of beautifully," he smiled and watched as she looked at that dress "but not only that, I think pale blue really suits you."

"Alright, the pale blue one it is then," she smiled back at him while putting the dresses over her arm "thank you."

"You are most welcome," he smiled and watched as she walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Chuckling, he looked back down at the paper and finished reading it while waiting for her to get ready.

Once Clarisse was ready she made her way out into the suite to find Joseph now standing by the balcony doors, putting her arms out she smiled and gave him a twirl as he looked over at her. "Do I look okay?" She asked, stopping and looking over at him as he made his way over to her.

"You look more than okay, you look absolutely divine," he smiled, taking hold of her hands and lent closer, kissing her before moving his head to smell her neck as she tilted her head to the side for him "and you smell delicious."

Laughing, Clarisse watched as he raised his head to look into her eyes "I should hope so, it's the perfume you bought me," she smiled and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders "well I am ready when you are?" She said, looking back at him.

"Then let's go," he smiled and walked over to the door, opening it for her as she followed him.

Arriving at the restaurant Clarisse was straight away introduced to Gino and Eleanor's daughters Marie-Ellen and Annie and their family's before being shown to where they would be sitting for the evening and while Clarisse sat talking to the girls, Joseph and Gino went to the bar while Eleanor greeted more guests.

Returning to the table, Gino placed the tray of drinks down on the table before turning slightly to the person standing behind him. "Clarisse, this is our eldest and only son, Henry," he smiled as Clarisse looked up and smiled at him then his six foot son.

"Well hello, Your Majesty," Henry said huskily while reaching out for her hand and kissed the back of it before looking into her eyes "it's nice to finally meet you."

"And you too, Henry, but please do call me Clarisse," she smiled.

"Oh I will, thank you," he said, taking a seat beside her as she watched.

"Your parents told me that you have come over from America?" Clarisse asked, turning in her seat slightly.

"Yes, that's right," he nodded "I have been there for coming up fifteen years."

"Yes, they said," she nodded "you picked up the accent well," she smiled as he laughed a little and looked down.

"I have," he said, smiling back up at her.

"Are you married like your sisters?" She asked and picked up her drink from the table before looking back at him.

"I was, we divorced four years ago now," he said, looking over her shoulder at Joseph as he sat down the other side of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said sympathetically.

"Don't be, we are still friends, we have to be for our two girls," he said and raised himself a little, looking around the room "they are here somewhere and I know that they would love to meet you."

"Well I would love to meet them too," Clarisse smiled and watched as he stood up.

"I'll be back," he said, smiling down at her before walking off.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked, leaning closer to Clarisse as she turned to him a little.

"I am," she smiled, averting her gaze to his lips a moment before looking back up into his eyes "are you?"

"Yes, I am," he smiled and leant closer to whisper in her ear "but please, don't look at me like that or I won't be accountable for my actions." He said as she tipped her head back and laughed.

Smiling, she sipped her drink and placed her glass down on the table in front of her before leaning closer and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry," she said and looked up at Eleanor as she stood beside her a moment before sitting down in the seat Henry was sat in just moments before.

"So tell me, what did you both get up to this afternoon?" Eleanor asked and sipped her drink before looking at Clarisse as she turned in her seat towards her and crossed her legs.

"Well, we went and laid flowers on Victoria's grave then Joseph took me to where Philippe and I had our accident."

"Oh you did?" Eleanor said sadly "how did you find it?"

"It was hard, but when we got back to the hotel I felt that a weight had been lifted, I felt a bit more at peace so I'm glad I went," Clarisse said, looking down at her hands as Eleanor watched.

"Well I'm glad you went," she said and pointed to Joseph sitting behind her as Clarisse looked back up at her "and I'm glad you went with him," she mouthed.

"So am I," Clarisse said, nodding slightly as Eleanor patted her hand.

 ** _Later._**

As the night wore on, the drinks and laughter were flowing and the party was in full swing when Joseph came to stand behind Clarisse's chair and put his hands on her shoulders as he bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Gino would like to know if you would dance with him?"

Sitting up, Clarisse turned to look at Joseph and Gino standing behind her and smiled "you can ask me, I don't bite you know?"

"I know, but well with you being who you are you would say no," Gino said, blushing slightly as Clarisse stood to her feet and turned to them while putting her hands on her hips.

"Me, say no to a dance with a great friend? Never," she laughed and took hold of his hand "so you can come with me right now," she smiled, leading him onto the dance floor as Joseph watched.

"I see he finally got up the courage to ask her to dance," Eleanor smiled as she stood beside Joseph.

"Not exactly," Joseph said and looked at her "I had to ask, he was to embarrassed."

"Oh Gino," laughed Eleanor as she watched her husband dancing with Clarisse "well at least she's enjoying herself, and letting her hair down. That's the main thing," she smiled and looked back at Joseph as he nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," he smiled and looked back at them dancing with a sigh as Eleanor wondered off.

By the time the song was coming to an end, Joseph was sitting back down at the table. Sipping his drink he watched as his oldest friend took hold of his loves hand and leant closer to whisper in her ear, making her laugh as the band began to sing the next song, Sultans of Swing, where Clarisse, still holding onto Gino's hand in hers raised them up above her head and done a twirl before they continued to dance.

Coming back to the table moments later, Gino couldn't keep the smile off his face "I can't thank you enough, Clarisse," he gushed, putting his hand on her back as she looked up at him "you have made an old man very happy."

"Oh you are welcome, but hey you are not old," she smiled and leant forward, picking up her drink "I'm older than you are."

"Ahh yes, but only by a year," he said, smiling at her before looking down at Joseph as he sat smiling up at them "now I know why you always bragged about it whenever you two danced," he smirked "this woman has got the moves."

Laughing, Joseph nodded "told you," he smiled and looked up at Clarisse.

"I better go and find Eleanor, but before I do, thanks again," Gino smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"You're welcome, just make sure you ask me yourself next time," she smiled as he nodded.

"I will," he smiled and walked off to find Eleanor.

Finishing her drink, Clarisse leant over "I'm going to go and get another drink, do you want one?" She asked.

"Here, you sit down and I will go get them," Joseph said, standing to his feet.

"No it's alright, you stay here," Clarisse smiled "I will go."

"Okay," he said and watched as she made her way to the bar before getting distracted by Gino.

Meanwhile at the bar. "White wine and scotch on the rocks, please." Clarisse said, smiling at the barmaid as she bowed her head and turned to prepare their drinks.

"Hello," Henry smiled as he stood beside Clarisse at the bar and watched as she turned her head to look up at him.

"Hello Henry," Clarisse smiled "are you okay?" She asked, leaning on her arms resting on the bar.

"I am," he nodded and leant closer to whisper in her ear while putting his hand on her back "I saw you dancing with my dad," he said, remembering the sway of her hips as she danced with his father "you're a great dancer."

"Thank you," she smiled, his face remaining near her ear as he continued.

"I said to myself, I gotta have some of that," he smirked and raised his head to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, looking up at him a moment before he moved his head closer to once again whisper in her ear.

"Will you let me take you out for a drink tomorrow night?" He asked and raised his head as she laughed.

"Oh Henry, I'm old enough to be your mother," she said, picking up her and Joseph's drink "actually, come to think of it I am older than your mom."

"Age doesn't matter to me, it is just a number after all," he smirked and leant closer "so what do you say? Will you let me take you out? We could go dancing?" He smiled.

"Henry," was all she managed to say before he interrupted her.

"Alright then, if you won't let me take you for a drink, tell me something okay?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Okay," she said with caution.

"I've seen you tonight, tell me what's dads friend and your bodyguard got that I haven't got?" He asked, looking into her eyes "I'm a much younger man, much taller, fitter by far and bigger than him."

Looking at him she wanted to tell him, she wanted to scream that the thing that Joseph had was her but knew she couldn't. She had to answer wisely, as not to give to much away but before she had a chance to say anything one of Henry's daughters distracted him and seeing her chance she made her way back over to the table only to find Joseph had disappeared. Placing the drinks down, she turned to find Eleanor smiling at her.

"Eleanor, have you seen Joseph?" She asked and watched as Eleanor smiled.

"Yes I have," she smiled, taking hold of Clarisse's hand "come with me."

"What's going on?" She asked as Eleanor began leading her through the crowds of people and towards the staff only door leading to the back office.

"You'll see," Eleanor smiled back at her as they walked through the door.

Moments later, they were stood in the office doorway looking at Joseph as he stood by the desk. "What's going on?" Clarisse asked.

"I'll leave you too it," Eleanor smiled and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her as both Joseph and Clarisse watched.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said, looking back at him as he slowly walked over to her.

"Seeing you dancing with Gino made me wish we could have that tonight, dancing I mean," he said, coming to stand in front of her "but I knew it wasn't possible, well not out there in front of everyone anyway, so that's why we are out here."

"So we could dance together?" She asked, soon forgetting about Henry as Joseph nodded.

"Yes, and if you listen carefully the band are playing a certain requested song," he smiled and put his hand up, pointing towards the ceiling as the band began singing.

 _Dancing in the dark_

 _Middle of the night_

 _Taking your heart_

 _And holding it tight_

 _Emotional touch_

 _Touching my skin_

 _And askin' you to do_

 _What you've been doing_

 _All over again._

Smiling, Joseph reached for her hand and stepped closer as they began swaying slowly to the music. Putting her arm around his shoulder, Clarisse put her hand on the back of his neck and rested the side of her head against his cheek as the memories of that night in San Francisco when she found Joseph singing it in his suite filled her mind.

"At least we are dancing to it this time," Joseph whispered in her ear and watched as she lifted her head to look up into his eyes. Looking away, Clarisse studied him as he spoke "I wish we could be open, I wish we could tell the world about us." He said softly as they continued to dance.

"One day," she whispered back and watched as he looked back up into her eyes "not yet, but we will soon."

 _Better than I was_

 _More than I am_

 _And all of this happened_

 _By taking your hand_

 _And who I am now_

 _Is who I wanted to be_

 _And now that we're together_

 _I'm stronger than ever_

 _I'm happy and free._

Smiling, Joseph lifted her hand above her head as she twirled slowly before stepping closer to him once again. Swaying together, Clarisse buried her face under his chin for a moment before looking up into his eyes. "Shall we go back to the hotel?" He asked softly and dipped her.

Wrapping her arm around his shoulders as he stood her back up straight, she laughed and nodded "yes."

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thoughts on the twist?_


	20. We Are In This Together

_Hi everyone, I just want to thank you all for reading and to those leaving me wonderful reviews :) appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _Now this chapter I have been hesitant about posting it and was going to delete it and write something else but decided to just bite the bullet and do it, so here you are. If you are going to leave me a review, please be kind ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 16th July 2001.**

Going into Clarisse's suite early that morning, Joseph wished it was for anything other than what he was going to her for but felt what he had to tell her, or rather show her, would be better coming from him than anyone else at the palace. Walking into her bedroom he looked over to the bed, she was wearing her floral silk summer pyjamas and had a single sheet covering her bottom half and even though she was laying with her back to him, he could tell she was still fast asleep.

He had just finished the night shift and wanted nothing more than to climb in beside her and sleep in her arms, but knew that wouldn't be possible like it was when they were in Italy just yesterday. So turning off her alarm, he carefully sat down on the edge of her bed and gently rubbed her arm "Clarisse, my love," he said softly as she began to stir and put her arm up on the pillow above her head as she rolled onto her back.

Realising she wasn't dreaming, Clarisse opened her eyes to find Joseph sat looking at her "hello you, this is a lovely surprise," she smiled and put her hand up onto his cheek as he bent over and kissed her "but you do realise that the maids will be here at any moment?"

"Not yet they won't be," he said, sitting back up straight "Mrs Kout has told them to wait until I have given the all clear."

"Why?" She asked, moving to a sitting position "what's going on?"

"I was just finishing my shift when she, Mrs Kout, brought these to my attention," he said and looked down at the papers in his hand "and I thought it better coming from me, than her or anyone else."

"Okay," she said and grabbed her glasses from the bedside table, slipping them on as he passed her the papers.

On the front of one of the daily papers he had handed her, _Genovia News_ there was a picture of her at the party on Saturday night and the headline read: _Has Our Queen_ _Found Love?_ Slumping back against her pillows and headboard she put that paper on her lap and looked at the other one _Genovian Daily_ in her hands. There was another picture of her with the headline: _Who's Behind Our Queens Smile?_

Leaning to the side, Joseph put his arm over her covered legs and placed his hand on the bed beside her ankles and watched as she read the paper "our source, who wishes not to be named tells us that she was attending an anniversary party for her and her bodyguard and best friend, Mr Elizondo's good friends in Italy. It's been eighteen years since her husband, King Rupert (may he rest in peace) passed away and over the last few months she has been spotted out and about with a constant loved up smile on her face. Though the source couldn't tell us who the mystery man was, he did tell us that at the party she was positively glowing and very very happy. So could she have found love after all this time?" Lowering her hands, she looked back up at Joseph and let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to call Gino this morning and speak to him about it to see if he knows who might be behind this," he said, sitting up as Clarisse nodded and looked back at the papers.

"Okay, let me know please?" She said and looked back up at him while picking up her watch from the bedside table "once I have had breakfast and got ready I will call my lawyer," she said and checked the time before looking back at him.

"Ok, what do you have planned today, remind me?" He asked.

"I have a meeting with the prime minister and members of parliament this morning, so I will see if my lawyer could come this afternoon."

"Okay," he said, taking the papers from her "there is one good thing though, they don't know who it is."

"No, but it won't take them long to figure it out," she said, looking at him "they will be watching me like a hawk now to get anything they can."

"I know, but would it be a bad thing if they did find out? I mean, they all know that Amelia is preparing to take over soon and you are entitled to have a love life you know?"

"Joseph, we have been over this? It's early days for Amelia, I could still lose everything." She said and put her hands up, covering her face as she shook her head slightly "how could I have been so careless?" She said softly as Joseph moved closer to her.

"We," Joseph said and watched as she looked up at him.

"Pardon me?"

"You said I, but it's we," he said, looking into her eyes "we are in this together, remember?"

"Okay, how could we have been so careless?"

"It's what happens when you are madly in love but it'll be okay," he said softly and wrapped his arms around her as she turned her head to rest it on his shoulder "you are a human, you have feelings and emotions too just like everyone else."

"I know, but they don't see it like that remember," she said softly and closed her eyes a moment before lifting her head "I better get ready I suppose."

"Alright, I will send in your maids," Joseph said.

"Thank you," Clarisse said as he reached his hand over to cup her cheek.

"Remember I love you, and no matter what happens you will always have me,"

"Thank you, I love you too," she replied softly and turned her face into his hand, kissing his palm before putting her hands up to take hold of his hand.

Leaning forward, he kissed her on the lips and stood to his feet "you know where I'll be if you need me."

"I do, thank you," she said, pushing the sheet back and climbed from the bed as he stood by the door, watching her a moment before walking out.

 ** _Late Morning._**

Clarisse had been in the meeting with the prime minister and members of parliament for the last two hours but she couldn't focus properly, all she kept thinking about was the news in the paper that morning. She had a meeting with her lawyer planned for later this afternoon and she couldn't wait to get all this sorted out, but as she made notes the door suddenly opened and her assistant appeared.

"Do you mind? We are in the middle of a very important meeting." Exclaimed Mabrey as everyone turned to look at the assistant.

"Charlotte, what's the matter?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm sorry, I just need a word with you Your Majesty," Charlotte said, looking towards Clarisse before watching her as she motioned for her to come over.

"Make it quick, we don't have all day?" Mabrey snapped while checking the time on his watch before looking up and watching Charlotte as she bent over to whisper in their Queens ear.

Hearing what was whispered the prime minister, who was sat next to the Queen at the table looked at her and watched as she averted her gaze to him. Nodding knowingly, he whispered "go."

"Thank you," she mouthed and placed her hand on his arm while standing to her feet.

"Uh, Your Majesty? You can't just leave mid meeting." Exclaimed Mabrey as they all watched her hurry out of the door.

"Yes she can," said Motaz as everyone looked at him "there has been an emergency and she's needed elsewhere."

"What kind of emergency?" Asked Lord Palimore.

"It's not my place to say," answered Motaz with a shake of his head.

"She's probably running off to see her mystery man," laughed Mabrey "did you all see the papers this morning?" He asked as everyone nodded.

"Yes, I was quite surprised actually," Lord Palimore said "that they reported it I mean."

"You don't think it's true, do you?" Asked Lord Jerome.

"I don't know, but when you think about it there has been a constant smile on her face this last few months," said Lord Palimore "and she does have that glow about her."

"Perhaps there is some truth to it then," said Lord Jerome.

"I think personally, what the Queen does in her personal life is none of our business," said Motaz as everyone looked at him "and if she has found someone after all these years then good for her, she deserves it."

"Here here," chorused all members of parliament except for one.

"I think it's ridiculous a woman of her age engaging in a relationship when she has a country to run," Mabrey snapped as he moved around to where the Queen had been sat moments before "if she's going to do that sort of thing then she should step down and let someone else take over."

"She will do no such thing," Motaz said as he looked up at Mabrey "we are all human Mabrey, no matter what age we are."

"Oh," Mabrey huffed and reached his arms out towards the papers the Queen left behind "I will take these, give them to her later."

"You will not," Motaz said and put his hand out on top of the stack of papers, stopping him from taking them "I will do it myself."

"Fine," Mabrey huffed and walked away "well what are we going to do now, we can hardly continue without the Queen."

"Then I say, on behalf of the Queen, we adjourn until further notice," the prime minister smirked and watched as Mabrey turned and glared over at him.

A short time later the prime minister was getting ready to leave when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Turning, he saw the Queen making her way down the stairs towards him.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head "I have left your papers with your assistant."

"Oh thank you Motaz, I'm sorry for hurrying out like that before," she said, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"It's absolutely fine and natural to do so when you get that kind of news," he said, shaking his head "how is he, do you know?"

"Not yet, just that he fell on his knee and was rushed to hospital." She answered "I'm actually about to leave to go and see him, but had to change into something a bit more comfortable first, especially if I'm going to be sat at the hospital for hours."

"Oh of course, of course," he nodded and watched as she looked away "well I best let you go, keep me updated please?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"I will, thank you," she said and watched as he gave her a small smile before walking towards the door. "You know about Joseph and I, don't you?" She asked.

Stopping, he hesitated. He didn't know whether to turn around and be honest, let her know he knew about them or if he should turn around and lie. Finally, he turned around and looked her in the eye "I do, Your Majesty," he nodded.

"I thought you did," she nodded and looked down at the floor "you think I should step down, don't you?" She asked nervously and looked back up at him.

"Actually I don't," he said with a shake of his head "obviously what you do with your personal life is up to you, but personally I think it's great that you can move on and be happy again."

"Really?" She asked in surprise and put her hands up, still clasped together, in front of her face.

"Really," he nodded "but shhh don't tell the others." He whispered and watched as she nodded.

"I won't, and thank you," Clarisse said and watched as he gave her a small smile before walking out the main door.

 ** _Later._**

Arriving at the hospital, Clarisse was shown to a private room and as she went inside, Shades waited at the door. Closing the door behind her, Clarisse studied the man sitting on the bed. His head was resting back, his eyes were closed and whilst one of his legs were bent up in front of him his other was flat in a leg brace, to keep it still.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said softly as she moved over to the bed and put her hands down on his arm.

Lifting his head he looked down at her hands first before looking up at her face "what are you doing here, I told them not to tell you."

"Oh that's nice, the man I love gets rushed to hospital and he didn't want me to know," she said, removing her hands from his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," he said softly and put his hand up to cup her face "I just meant I didn't want them to tell you yet, knowing you were in the meeting. I didn't want to worry you, that's all."

"I know, but I'm glad they did tell me," she said softly, putting her hand up onto his wrist "how did this happen anyway? I thought you were in bed asleep?"

"I was, but I couldn't sleep after this morning so I went for a walk to try and clear my head. Maurice and Isabella's new puppy were out playing and running around together, and well they ran straight into my legs, sending me crashing onto the gravelled floor and onto my bad knee." He said as Clarisse gasped and put her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh god, I'm so so sorry," she cried.

"It's not your fault Clarisse, I wasn't paying attention so it's no ones fault but my own."

"Have they given you anything for the pain?" She asked, holding onto his hand in front of her.

"Yes, strong painkillers," he nodded "they have also taken X-rays of it and now I'm just waiting for my doctor to come and see me."

"Okay," she nodded and looked down at his hand a long moment.

"You know, I could go for a cup of coffee right now?" He said and watched as she looked back up at him.

"Okay, I will go and get you one," she said, leaning over to kiss him when the door opened and his doctor appeared.

"Hello Your Majesty," said the doctor as she stepped closer and extended her hand out to her "I'm Joseph's doctor, Louisa."

"Hello Louisa," said Clarisse as they shook hands.

"What's the verdict then doc?" Joseph said as he watched them both look back at him.

"Maybe we should speak privately?"

"No it's okay, whatever you have to say you can say in front of Clarisse," he said as Clarisse looked at him at the mention of her name.

"Alright," said the doctor as she opened his file.

"Is it broken?" He asked as his doctor looked back up at him and shook her head.

"No, it's not broken, but it is badly damaged." She said, moving to stand on the other side of the bed, opposite Clarisse "those options we talked about when you came to see me before, are no longer options Joseph. If you don't have knee replacement surgery now you will be in a wheelchair before long." She said as Clarisse gasped and looked down at his arm, biting her bottom lip to stop her emotions.

"How long?" He asked.

"A year, maybe less," answered his doctor before she looked at Clarisse as she stumbled back into the chair beside the bed "I know from our talk that this is hard to hear, but you need to make a decision Joseph."

"Can you give us some time to talk?" Joseph said and watched as his doctor nodded.

"Of course, just let the nurse know when you are ready and she will come and get me," she said and walked out of the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, unable to look up at him.

"I did tell you," he said as she finally looked up at him.

"Yes, that you hurt your knee not that you had seen someone about it," she snapped "or that you needed to have an operation on it."

"I couldn't alright," he snapped back and looked at her as she looked back down at her hands resting on the bed "I just couldn't." He said more softly.

"But why? We weren't meant to have any secrets between us."

"I don't know," he said and watched as she slowly looked back up at him.

"If it's the money you're worried about, then please don't be because I can pay for it,"

"No, it's not about the money. Hell I have the money, Clarisse." He snapped, interrupting her.

"Then why?" She exclaimed as tears escaped her eyes "why couldn't you tell me that you needed a knee replacement?" She asked as their gaze met a long moment.

"I felt ashamed, I felt that you wouldn't want me as your head of security anymore, I felt that I would be of no use to you knowing I have had a knee replacement," he said, tipping his head back as Clarisse brushed her tears away.

"How could you think that?" She asked sadly.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be told that you need a knee replacement when you are in a job like mine."

Putting her hands down on his arm, she looked up and studied him a moment "no I don't, I'm sorry."

Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes "I'm sorry too," he whispered and took hold of one of her hands "I just wasn't ready to accept what was happening yet, I knew I had to eventually but I really wasn't ready to give up the job I loved, I wasn't ready to give up protecting you, the one I love yet."

"You don't have to give it up," she said and moved to sit on the edge of the bed and put her hands up to cup his face, brushing away his stray tears "after you have had the operation you can still do your job once your knee has recovered, you will still be my head of security."

"And how is that going to work? I won't be able to protect you like I do now," he said, looking into her eyes while taking hold of her hands.

"We will make it work," she said softly and watched as he looked down at their hands "I promise."

"You know, I was scared of losing you more than anything," he said, studying the ring he gave her a moment before looking back up into her eyes.

Leaning into him, she pressed her lips to his a long moment before resting her forehead against his "you are not going to lose me, we are in this together remember?"

"Thank you so much," he whispered and put his hands up to brush her hair back behind her ears as she raised her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you," she said, averting her gaze down to his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered and leant closer, kissing her.

 ** _Meanwhile At The Palace._**

Walking into the hallway, Isabella smiled when she saw Charlotte carrying a huge bouquet of red and white roses. "Wow, they are beautiful who are they for?" She asked.

"The Queen," smiled Charlotte as she looked over at the Queens sister "I was going to take them into her office for her but I have a feeling when she returns from the hospital she will be going straight up to her suite."

"I do too," nodded Isabella as she extended her arms out to her "if you give them to me I will take them up and arrange them for her so they will be ready for when she gets home."

"Okay, shall I send a maid up with a vase?" Charlotte asked, passing Isabella the flowers.

"Please," nodded Isabella as she started walking up the stairs "thank you Charlotte."

"It's okay," Charlotte smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

After arranging the flowers in her sisters suite, Isabella smiled and went to stand the card in front of the vase when something caught her eye. Lifting it, she read it to herself and gasped.

 _To Be Continued..._


	21. We Are In This Together, Part 2

_Thank you everyone for reading and to WildMeiLing and MissJaymes for leaving me wonderful reviews on the last chapter._

 _Here is the next chapter, I bit the bullet again ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 16th July 2001.**

 _...continued._

Moving to sit in the chair beside the bed, Clarisse placed one of her hands on top of Joseph's and watched as he tipped his head back against the pillow.

"What are you thinking?" She asked a moment later and watched as he lifted his head.

"Oh, just that I can't believe this happened today of all days," he said and looked at her "I hate being stuck in bed, I should be protecting you especially after the news in the papers this morning."

"I know, but it'll be okay," she answered, rubbing his arm.

"You do realise though that if the press get wind of you being here with me it will add to the rumour mill?"

"I know it will, but I don't care let them say what they want," she said with a slight shrug "my lawyer is on the case anyway."

"She is?"

"Yes, when I called her before coming here to let her know that I had to cancel the meeting, she said she would just go ahead and start the proceedings against the papers."

"Okay," he nodded slightly and rested his head back "I spoke to Gino too this morning."

"And what did he say?"

"He was actually reading about it when I phoned, he and Elly have no idea who it could be but are absolutely mortified that someone they know could do this. They also couldn't apologise enough and are going to ask around." He said as Clarisse looked down, nodding slightly.

"Okay," she said quietly and took a deep breath before continuing "there is something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" He asked, lifting his head and watched as she looked up at him a long moment as she continued to rub his arm "Clarisse, what is it?"

As she looked deep into his eyes she had every intention on telling him her suspicions on who it might be, but knowing how upset and angry he would be, something he didn't need at this moment in time she decided to wait. "The prime minister, he knows it's you," she finally said.

"Okay," he nodded and looked away a moment "I suppose he wants you to step down?" He asked and looked back at her.

"No he doesn't actually," she said, shaking her head "he said what I do in my personal life is up to me, but thinks it's great that I can move on and be happy again."

"Ok, I'm sure others wouldn't agree though,"

"I'm sure they won't, but as long as I have the prime ministers support, which I do, there isn't anything they can do about it."

"That's true," he said and looked back at her.

"Anyway, shall I go and get you that cup of tea now?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, please," Joseph nodded and watched as she stood to her feet.

"Alright, I won't be long," she smiled and kissed him before walking over to the door.

"Okay," he said and watched as she walked out of his room.

Pulling the door closed behind her, Clarisse leant back against it and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Your Majesty?" Shades said and watched as she turned her head to look at him "is everything okay?"

"Yes," she nodded and put her hands together in front of her as she turned to him "Joseph, he would like a cup of tea and I didn't bring my purse with me, I don't suppose," trailing off, she watched as he put his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet "I will give it you back once we get home?"

"There's no need," nodded Shades.

"Thank you so much, Shades,"

"No problem, would you like anything?"

"I'll have tea too, please?"

"Of course," he nodded and went to turn to walk away when she extended her arm out to stop him.

"I'll come with you, if that's okay?" She asked "it'll give me chance to speak to you about something."

"Of course," he nodded and extended his arm out for her to lead the way.

"Thank you," she said and walked forward, leading the way.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Watching the doctor as she left the room, Joseph let out a long sigh and rested his head back against the bed "well that's that then, the operation will go ahead in five days."

"Yes, but it's for the best," Clarisse said as she stood to her feet and moved to stand beside the bed "could you really see yourself in a wheelchair a year from now?" She asked.

"No, I can not,"

"No, I didn't think you could," she said and put one of her hands on his shoulder "but just think when you come home you will have me there to look after you."

"Oh," he said, lifting his head to look up into her eyes and placed his hand on her side "my very own sexy Nurse Clarisse," he smirked as she looked down at her other hand resting on the bed and chuckled "oh how I wish I wasn't laid up in bed right now, because I can think of much better things to be doing with my time."

"I bet you can," Clarisse smiled while playfully gripping hold of his chin as she leant closer to him "you Mr Elizondo, have a dirty mind," she said and kissed him a couple times.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled, smoothing his hand down onto her thigh "I just wish I wasn't stuck in here though."

"I know, me too but I'll be here everyday to see you," she said softly.

"You don't have to, I know you have a lot going on this week," he said, putting his arm up and wrapped it around her waist as she turned and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I know I do, but that isn't going to stop me from coming to see you," she said, putting her hand on his thigh and turned her head to look at him "and the day of your operation I will be here before you go down for it and I will be here when you wake up."

"Thank you," he said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his head as he rested it on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said softly and the room fell silent.

"I don't care what anybody says, after my operation I am not going to use a walking frame," he said after several moments and lifted his head to see Clarisse smirking.

"Why ever not?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well they are for old people," he said as she turned her head away "and I'm not old."

"But," she said, but shook her head instead as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"It's alright, you can laugh at my expense," he said, watching as she put her hand up to her lips.

"I'm not laughing," she said, shaking her head as she looked down a moment, trying to compose herself "alright, if you aren't going to use a frame what are you going to use?"

"Crutches," he said and looked at her as she nodded slightly.

"It'll be easier with a frame," she nodded, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Come on, can you really see me using a frame?" He asked and watched as she averted her gaze away a long moment "you can, can't you? You're picturing it now, aren't you?"

Looking back at him, she bit her bottom lip and nodded "I am, I'm sorry," she said with a chuckle but then became serious "but hey," she said softly, and gently gripped his chin, turning his face to look at her "it doesn't matter if you have to use a frame, it doesn't mean you are old, its just to help you with your recovery, that's all."

Nodding, he looked away and thought a moment "I will think about it."

"You're stubborn, you know that?" She said, taking hold of his hand.

"Yes," he nodded and smiled at her.

As the room fell silent once again, Joseph rested his head back down on her shoulder and yawned. "Are you tired?" She asked.

"Yes, this medication they are giving me is making me drowsy," he said and lifted his head to look up into her eyes "as much as I enjoy having you here keeping me company, I'm going to be fast asleep soon so why don't you go home and get some rest yourself?"

"I don't want to, I want to stay here with you, in case you need me."

"Alright, now who's being stubborn?" He said and watched as she smirked a little and looked down at their hands "please go home and get some rest."

Looking back up into his eyes a moment, she found herself nodded in agreement "alright, but you call me if you need me." She said as he nodded.

"I will,"

"Okay, Lars should be here by now anyway," she said, standing to her feet.

"Wait, what? Why would Lars be here?" He asked as she turned to him.

"To stand guard on your door," she said, folding her arms.

"What?" He laughed and shook his head "I don't need no guard."

"Yes you do Joseph, because you are my bodyguard and stuck in a hospital bed some people may try to take advantage of that fact and with what's going on at the moment I can't take any chances, so a guard you are having."

"Have I any say in this?" He asked and watched as she smirked while lowering her arms.

"No, you don't," she said, shaking her head "I'm sorry."

"I didn't think I would have,"

"It's for your own protection, and only why you are in here,"

"And what about your protection?" He asked, looking up into her eyes.

"I will have Shades," she said and watched as he shook his head.

"Oh he's no good, not yet anyway,"

"You underestimate him Joseph, he is a fine guard and one I think will take you by surprise," she said, placing her hand down on his thigh.

"He is a fine guard, but not one I would trust yet to protect you," he said "I can't help wanting only the best for you."

"I know you do, but for now you are going to have to put your trust in him and some of the other guards to take your place because unfortunately, we have no other choice."

"I know, I know," he said and rested his head back on the pillow once again.

"Anyway, I will go now and let you get some rest."

"Okay, call me when you get home so I know you got there safely?" He said, looking up into her eyes.

"I will of course," she said softly and leant over, kissing him "I will see you in the morning then?"

"Yes you will, it's not like I will be going anywhere is it," he said, watching her walk over to the door.

"I know, but soon you will be home," she said and looked back at him "I love you, now get some rest."

"I will," he nodded "I love you too."

Smiling, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

 ** _Later._**

Arriving back at the palace a short time later, Clarisse walked through the door to find Charlotte waiting for her. "Good evening, Charlotte,"

"Good evening Your Majesty," Charlotte said as Clarisse closed the door and turned back to her assistant "how is Joseph?"

"He's not happy, he needs to stay in and have an operation on his knee in a few days."

"So he will be in for a while then?" She asked as Clarisse nodded.

"A couple weeks at least, but all depends on his recovery after the operation," she said sadly.

"Bet he's hating that," Charlotte said and watched as Clarisse put her hand up onto her forehead.

"Yes, he is," she nodded "is there any messages?" She asked, lowering her hand.

"Yes, you have several, one from Amelia, Pierre and Eleanor and two from the prime minister," Charlotte said, passing her the messages and watched as she went through them.

"Okay, thank you Charlotte," she said and read Pierre's message before laughing "why did he have to write _'constant loved up smile'_ in the paper this morning? Why couldn't he just say _a spring in her step_ instead? Now I have that image stuck in my head. Anyway, I just want to make sure you are okay so please call me when you can." Shaking her head she looked back up at her assistant "I will call them all back tomorrow, it's been a long day and all I want to do is go and have a soak in the bath and go to bed."

"Okay, Your Majesty," said Charlotte as Clarisse began making her way slowly up the stairs "goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight." Clarisse said, continuing on. Walking through her suite door moments later, she placed the messages down on the sideboard and flicked on the light before turning to find Isabella sleeping on her sofa. Closing the door she made her way over and sat down beside her, patting her leg to wake her up.

Lifting her head, Isabella opened her eyes and looked at her sister "hello, how's Joseph?"

"Gutted that he's got to stay in and have a knee replacement," Clarisse answered.

"Oh,"

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked and noticed a card on the coffee table.

"I was waiting for you to get back," Isabella said and watched as she picked up the card "I must have fallen to sleep."

"I can't wait to see you again, all my love H xx," she read from the card and looked up at her sister "what's this?" She asked "who's H?"

"You tell me?" Isabella said and watched as she looked back down at the card in her hands "it came this morning along with those roses," she added and pointed to the table behind them as Clarisse suddenly gasped, realising who H was.

Looking up, she looked at the roses a long moment then back at her sister "oh no no no," she exclaimed and shook her head.

"I think you have some explaining to do, don't you?" Isabella said as Clarisse looked back at her "who's H Clarisse?"

"H is for Henry, who is Gino and Eleanor's son. I met him Saturday night," Clarisse said and looked down at the card in her hands "he's thirty nine, young enough to be my son but he wanted to take me out for a drink and dancing."

"What?' Isabella exclaimed as Clarisse looked back up at her "wait a minute, from what he wrote on the card," she said, taking it from her sister and studied it a moment before looking back up at her "you didn't say yes, did you?"

"No, oh god no, how could you even ask?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I don't know, with the papers this morning and now this," Isabella said, shaking her head.

"I would never cheat on Joseph, Isabella you should know I'm not like that."

"Ahh but you have cheated before, on Rupert,"

"That was once, one time," Clarisse exclaimed while holding her forefinger up in front of her.

"It was twice actually, you cheated on Rupert twice," Isabella said, interrupting her sister as she sat there open mouthed.

"Alright twice, but it was with the man I am with now, the man who I love very very much Isabella. I wasn't happy in my marriage when I cheated on Rupert, but I am very happy now, Joseph makes me feel young again. In fact, I have never felt so much passion before like I do when I'm with him, when we are together I lose control, every time. So I have no reason to stray, especially with someone who is twenty seven years younger than me and young enough to be my son."

"Okay," Isabella said and watched as her sister looked down at the card.

"There is something else," Clarisse said while looking back up at Isabella.

"What is it?"

"He knows about Joseph and I,"

"How?"

"I don't know, he must have seen something at the party," Clarisse said, shrugging slightly "but when I refused the drink he asked me what Joseph had that he didn't."

"Oh," Isabella said, studying her sister a moment "oh, you don't think he was the one who told the press?"

"He's got to be, he, apart from Elly and Gino is the only other person who knows about us that was at the party and who would have access to the photos that were printed," Clarisse said.

"Does Joseph know about all this? From asking you for a drink to it possibly being him who told on you?"

"No, he doesn't,"

"What? Why didn't you tell him Saturday night when he asked you for a drink?" Asked Isabella.

"I was going to, I had every intention on telling him but then Joseph done this really cute thing but anyway, it completely slipped my mind until this morning when I see it in the paper and then I couldn't bring myself too."

"You need to tell him, Clarisse," Isabella said.

"I can't, how can I tell him when he's in hospital?" Clarisse said, watching her sister as she looked away a moment "he will be so angry, I can't do that to him not when he's so upset over needing this operation."

"Then you need to tell his parents, before he ends up telling the papers who it is you are seeing. I know this morning Joseph's name wasn't mentioned, but give it time." Isabella said as Clarisse nodded while looking away "you need to tell them, Clarisse."

Looking back at her sister, Clarisse nodded once again and said "I will."


	22. I Won't Step Down

**Thursday 26th July 2001.**

Walking into Joseph's suite, Clarisse placed the breakfast tray down on the table and started removing the items from it, placing them on the table ready for when Joseph got up. Once she was done she made her way into his bedroom to wake him, only to find that he was up already and in the bathroom. Walking over to his bed, she began making it for him when he came out of the bathroom and watched as the most beautiful woman in the world and Queen to a country made his bed.

"Well that's something I didn't expect to see first thing this morning," he smirked as she turned slightly and looked back at him "you dressed for a meeting, making my bed."

"Ha ha," she smiled and finished off making his bed "have you taken your medication?"

"Yes I did," he nodded, continuing to watch her as she tucked his sheets under the mattress.

"Good, well your breakfast is on the table when you are ready."

"Okay, thank you," he said, carefully making his way over to the door and into his suite.

"There all done," Clarisse smiled as she walked into the suite moments later "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually," he answered and placed a napkin on his lap "I sure missed sleeping in my own bed."

"I bet you did," Clarisse said, placing her hand on his shoulder while looking over at the french doors "it's going to be another hot day again today so do you want me to open the doors for you?" She asked and looked down at him "let a bit of air in?"

"Please," he nodded and watched as she walked over to open them "how did you sleep?"

"Not very good, I was constantly worrying about you," she said, turning the key and pushing open the doors "I lost count how many times I came to check on you before I ended up just resting on your sofa."

"What?" He asked in surprise as she turned back to him "you ended up sleeping on my sofa?"

"Yes, well I couldn't sleep I was worried in case you fell and I thought if I stayed here at least I would have heard you if you had," she said, walking back over to him.

"That was silly, you should have come and laid on the bed next to me," he said, slipping his arm around her waist.

"I did think about it, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you," she said, looking down at him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Oh I don't care about that, it's better than you ending up with a bad back again," he said "so next time please just come lay on the bed next to me?"

"I will see," she smiled and checked the time "I have to go, I'm due in a meeting with the prime minister and parliament in half hour."

"Oh, to finish what you started the other day before walking out?" He asked and watched as she picked up his juice glass and took a couple sips.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh well, good luck," he smiled and watched as she placed his glass back down.

"Thank you," she said, looking down at him while cupping his face in both of her hands "now Isabella will be up shortly to make sure you are okay and to see if you need anything."

"Okay," he smiled.

"And your physiotherapist will be here at ten, please remember," she said and kissed him a couple times before making her way over towards the door "I'll see you at lunch."

"I won't forget and okay, I'll see you at lunch," he said and watched as she turned back to him "have a good morning."

"I'll try," she smiled and walked out.

Letting out a long yawn, Clarisse made her way back to her suite to gather the papers she needed for the meeting when walking through the door just a moment later she was surprised to find her sister sitting at her table, waiting for her.

"Good morning," Clarisse said, walking over to her desk "I can't stop I have to go prepare for a meeting."

"Good morning, that's fine this will only take a minute," Isabella said as she watched her sister pick up the papers and tuck them in her arms embrace before turning back to her "I was just wondering, because I have been away if there was any news on the Henry case?"

"Isabella, I don't have time for this now," Clarisse said, making her way back over to the door.

"Clarisse?"

"What?" Clarisse snapped and turned back to her sister.

"You haven't told them, have you?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head "why?"

"Because I haven't had time Isabella, I have been busy with meetings, paperwork and visiting Joseph at the hospital. I've had no time for myself this last couple weeks, let alone time to think about Henry or telling his parents but now that Joseph's home things will settle down in a few days and once I have caught up with everything and have gotten some rest I will tell them then."

"You should have done it the first day, not two weeks later Clarisse, he's got away with it now and what's going to happen if another story is printed in the papers?"

"There won't be, my lawyer put a block on any stories that they get about this topic, if they print one, or mention anything about it they will have a legal case on their hands."

"Okay," Isabella nodded "but it doesn't stop him from getting to you, doesn't it?"

"I'm well guarded Isabella, he wouldn't dare try but now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Clarisse said and opened her suite door.

"I'm just worried about you and Joseph that's all," Isabella said as her sister stopped and slowly turned back to her "you have just found each other again, you've just found your happy place together and this happens. What do you think Joseph's going to say when he finally does find out?"

"I don't know Isabella, I really don't, but right now I really must go," Clarisse said and walked out, closing the door behind her as she let out a long sigh.

Shortly after she was walking into a packed room of parliament members and the prime minister and seeing her walking over to her seat, Mabrey smirked.

"Surprised you actually turned up this morning, I was half expecting to get a call to say the meeting had been postponed, again."

"Why would I do that?" Clarisse asked, placing her papers down on the giant table and looked up at him.

"Ashamed to show your face after the papers reported about your fling," Mabrey snarled "I know if it were me I would be ashamed to show my face."

"It's a good job I'm not you then, isn't it?" Clarisse said, smirking at him "listen Mabrey the prime minister has already told me that you think I should step down, and I'm sorry to disappoint you but that will not be happening."

"But you are not Royal by blood, you took on the role after your husband died and now you are messing around with someone, you should rightly step down."

"Mabrey," warned the prime minister as he approached the table "leave her alone, she has done nothing wrong and no matter what you say, she makes a fine Queen and will not be stepping down."

"But,"

"But nothing, now sit down so we can start this meeting," said the prime minister.

Mumbling to himself, Mabrey turned and took a seat at the table as everyone watched.

"You are starting to make a habit out of helping the Royal family out of sticky situations," Clarisse said softly as she looked up at the prime minister "first Amelia in San Francisco and now me."

"I know, I only do it for people I like," he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Clarisse said softly and watched as he sat down.

"It's my pleasure," smiled the prime minister as Clarisse took a seat beside him "how is Joseph doing?"

"Oh, much better thanks for asking," Clarisse said, opening her folder and took hold of her pen "he came home yesterday."

"That's good news, he'll be out and about in no time," he said and took hold of his pen as others took their seats.

"Definitely, he will," Clarisse smiled at him then at Lord Palimore as he began the meeting.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Walking back to her office, Clarisse fanned herself with some of the papers she was carrying. The meeting had just finished, and with everything that's been going on with Joseph and Henry and it being in the middle of a heatwave she was starting to find it all to much. The day wasn't over yet though, she still had lots to be getting on with but all she wanted to do was go take a long cold shower and go to bed.

Placing her papers down on her desk, she took a deep breath and looked up just as her assistant came through the door carrying a jug full of ice cold water and a glass. "Oh thank you Charlotte, thank you so much," she said and sat down in her seat, slumping back as she continued to fan herself "and thank you for opening all the windows in here, it was like an oven in the meeting so it's great to finally get some air."

"It's no trouble Your Majesty," smiled Charlotte as she poured her a glass and handed it to her "I figured you would need this now."

"Definitely," Clarisse nodded and drank the whole contents of the glass before holding her hand out for more "can you possibly fetch me some painkillers, I have had a blinding headache for most of the morning." She said as her assistant filled up her glass once again.

"Of course, I'll go get some now," Charlotte said, placing the jug down and began making her way over to the door.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse said as she watched her walk out before looking down at the paperwork and slipping on her glasses, still fanning herself.

However, moments later there was a knock on her office door. "These just came for you, Your Majesty," one of the guards, Lars, said as he walked over to her desk carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Oh thank you," Clarisse said, looking up and watching as he placed them on her desk.

"There's a card too, Your Majesty," he smiled and handed her the card before walking back out and closing the door behind him.

Standing to her feet, Clarisse smelt the flowers and smiled. _That Joseph always knows how to make me smile._ She thought to herself as she opened the card and looked down to read it. _"Now that Joseph is no longer in hospital and you have more time with no hospital visits, will you let me take you out now? Come on, what harm will one drink do? Anyway, please let me know. All my love, H."_

Gasping, she placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart begin to race faster. She started to lose control when she realised she was having a panic attack. Grabbing hold of the back of the chair, she tried to steady her breathing but with the heat it was all to much and she fainted behind her desk.

Walking into the office, Charlotte looked up just as Clarisse fell. Gasping she dropped the painkillers on the floor and hurried over to her. "Help, somebody help me." She cried out and was thankful when Shades appeared at her side just seconds later, followed by Isabella.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Sitting beside her hospital bed, Joseph clung to her hand as she lay motionless in front of him. Isabella had just left the room to get them some water, and as he sat there in silence there was nothing he could do to stop the tears that filled his eyes. They had been there a couple hours, the doctors had run test after test, which all came back clear but it didn't stop him from worrying about the woman he loved. Caressing the back of her hand with his thumb he prayed that she would wake up soon, when a thought came to his mind.

Humming a tune, Joseph put his free hand up and brushed her hair back behind her ear before stroking her hair back. "It's your love, it just does somethin' to me. It sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough. And if you wonder about the spell I'm under, it's your love." He sang in a beautifully soft voice before watching as her eyes flicked open "hello you." He whispered.

"You sang beautifully," she said, looking up at him as he nodded.

"I did, for you," he said, smiling down at her "without realising, that song seems to have become our song."

"I think so too," she nodded and looked around the room before looking back at him "what happened, why am I here?"

"You fainted in your office, and when you didn't come around after a couple minutes they called for an ambulance," he said softly, kissing the back of her hand "doctors ran tests, but put it down to heat exhaustion and stress." He said, watching as she closed her eyes "you gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said and slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"I know you didn't, but listen Isabella has told me about what's been going on with Henry," he said softly, holding her hand against his chin.

"Oh Joseph, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to but what with you needing an operation I didn't want to stress you out, and I know I should have told you on the Saturday night but after you arranged for us to dance in the office I completely forgot about it."

"Don't be sorry, I completely understand why you didn't tell me but I'm going to sort it okay, so you don't have to worry anymore." He said softly and cupped her cheek as tears filled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but I assure you I'm going to deal with it."

"Okay, I love you," she whispered, putting her arm around his shoulders as he leant closer to her.

"I love you too," he whispered and kissed her before pulling back to look in her eyes.

Standing in the doorway, the door slightly ajar Isabella watched the scene before her and her heart melted. She heard everything from Joseph singing to her and the words she spoke when she woke up to them telling each other that they loved each other. They may have to keep their relationship a secret, but it'll be forever strong and she was thankful her sister had a man like Joseph in her life to look after her and to protect her from people like Henry.

Stepping back, she decided to leave them be and let them have sometime together after Clarisse gave them all a scare by fainting and not waking up in her office.


	23. One Year Anniversary

**Tuesday 9th October 2001.**

After having breakfast and a shower, Clarisse got dressed and done her makeup before making her way back into her suite to find Joseph sat in one of the armchairs waiting for her. Smiling, she walked over and kissed him before moving to sit on the sofa.

"Good morning," she smiled, lifting the security file onto her lap as she sat "and happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too, my love," he smiled, watching her "I can't believe it's been a whole year since we got back together."

"I know, it's gone so fast," she smiled and slipped on her glasses before sitting back, getting comfortable and opening the file on her lap.

"It's just a shame it fell on a Tuesday and not at the weekend when we are away," he said, smiling at her.

"I know, but we can still celebrate it together then," she said, placing her hand down on the documents in the file and looked up at him.

"Definitely, just the two of us," he smirked, studying her face.

"Just the two of us," she smiled and nodded before looking back at the papers in her lap "now let's get on with this before we get carried away and forget what we are meant to be doing."

"Okay," he laughed and watched as she lifted the file and began to read it "oh, by the way," he said and watched as she averted her gaze to him "I have left you a little something in your office for you." He smiled.

"Joseph," Clarisse said and rested her arms down in her lap "I didn't think we was doing gifts?"

"I know we weren't, but I couldn't help myself. I saw it and knew I had to get it for you," he said, trying not to give it away.

"Well thank you," she said and lifted her arms back up to continue reading the papers "as it happens I couldn't help myself either and I have something for you too, but you'll have to wait for yours until we are away." She said, smirking and averted her gaze back as he sat there and laughed while shaking his head.

 ** _Later That Morning._**

Going into her office, Clarisse couldn't keep the smile off her face when she saw the autumn flower arrangement Joseph had left for her on her desk. Walking over to it, she placed her cup of tea down and picked up the card, reading it to herself. _"Just because,"_ letting out an contented sigh she stood the card on her desk and picked up the flowers to move them over onto the table by the window.

Standing in the doorway of her sisters office, Isabella smiled and watched as Clarisse placed the vase down before bending over to smell them. "Knock, knock," she said.

Looking over at her door, Clarisse smiled "good morning, Isabella," she said cheerfully and began walking back over to her desk.

"Good morning," smiled Isabella as she stepped through the door and slowly made her way over to her sisters desk "I just came to see if you needed anything from town while I'm there?"

"No, I don't think so," Clarisse said, shaking her head a little while picking up her cup of tea "thank you anyway." She smiled.

"It's okay, I just thought I'd ask," Isabella smiled and looked over at the flowers a moment "they are beautiful, are they from Joseph?"

"Of course, it's our one year anniversary today," Clarisse said and sipped her tea as her sister turned back to her.

"Wow, one year already?" Isabella said, smiling.

"I know, it's gone so fast hasn't it?" Clarisse said as Isabella nodded.

"Yes it has, well I suppose that explains the smile on your face, things back to normal between you both now then?" Isabella said as Clarisse raised her eyebrow in confusion at her "done a little early celebrating since Joe's operation, did we?"

"What?" Clarisse said when it suddenly dawned on her what she was talking about "oh, no, well not last night anyway." She smiled "and if you must know, things between us in that department have been back to normal for a while now."

"So no complaints then?" Isabella laughed.

"Oh god no," Clarisse said and shook her head, a cheeky smile on her lips as her sister laughed "no complaints."

"Ahh, you are just too cute when you are in love," Isabella smiled "anyway, have you got anything planned?"

"No, not until the weekend when we go away for a few days. We thought after all we have both been through this last few months we will just keep it simple today and just celebrate together at the weekend when we are alone."

"Oh, then you should both come over to our cottage and let me and Charles cook dinner for us all, it'll be fun."

"But what about Beatrice and Charlie?" Clarisse said and sat at her desk "won't they be there?"

"They are staying at friends tonight, so it'll be just us four," Isabella smiled "it'll be just like we used to do before you guys broke," trailing off, she shook her head "anyway, what do you say?"

"Like a double date?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah," Isabella nodded.

"Alright, go on then," Clarisse finally said and smiled.

"Great, come to us for about 7ish, is that okay or too late?" She asked.

"It's just right, thank you," Clarisse smiled "we will see you then."

"Yes you will," Isabella smiled "oh I better get cracking, see you later," she exclaimed excitedly and hurried out the door.

Chuckling, Clarisse shook her head a little while picking up her cup of tea and taking a couple sips before gazing over at the flowers on the table. Smiling, she placed her cup back down and picked up her glasses when a knock came to her door "come," she called.

"It's just me," Joseph said, coming through the door and closed it behind him "I just see Isabella, she said you needed to talk to me."

"Well yes, I suppose I do," Clarisse said and stood to her feet as he walked over to her "she and Charles, even though he doesn't know it yet, are cooking us dinner tonight."

"What, all of us?" He asked as she slowly come to stand in front of him.

"Well me, you and them two," she smiled and snaked her arms around his shoulders as he placed his hands on her sides.

"Like a double date?" He asked, looking into her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, like we used to do before," she smiled, tilting her head ever so slightly "and it'll be over at their cottage so we will have some privacy."

"Sounds lovely, but what about the kids?" He asked, snaking his arms around her waist, holding her against his hard body.

"They'll be at friends," she said and reached up, kissing him just once before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Sounds like it will be a great night," he smiled and kissed her just once before pulling back to look into her eyes as she raised her eyebrow at him and turned her head slightly to the side. "What? You teased me, so I'm teasing you back."

"Oh shh and kiss me properly already," she smiled as he laughed.

"As you wish," he smiled, gazing into her eyes before kissing her properly, like she requested.

Walking into the office, Shades couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, right before his eyes was his own boss with his boss, kissing and his hands were cupping her bottom. "Ahh," he suddenly exclaimed, quickly looking away as they sprung apart and looked at him.

"Shades, have you never heard of knocking?" Joseph exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, boss, but,"

"You had no right to just walk into Her Majesty's office without knocking," Joseph exclaimed.

"But I," Shades said, unable to look at them.

"It's not his fault Joseph, he was doing something for me and I had told him that he could just walk in once he had finished. I just forgot," Clarisse said, looking at Joseph then at Shades "I'm sorry Shades."

"It's fine, Your Majesty," Shades shrugged "I just wasn't expecting to see you, and... and well my boss together, like that." He said and finally looked at them to find them stood side by side.

"We know, and we are sorry Shades but this does need to stay between us, you can't tell anyone, not even Charlotte," Clarisse said, watching him as he stared at her "do you understand?"

"How long?" Shades asked, regretting it straight away "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"It's fine," Clarisse said and looked at Joseph as he stepped closer, putting his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist "and it's been a year, this time around."

"A year?" Shades said.

"Yes, a year today." Joseph said, nodding.

"It was you," Shades said quietly as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

"What was me?" Joseph said, looking back at him.

"Well that night, I, uh," Shades said and shook his head "never mind, it doesn't matter."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Clarisse asked, watching him.

"What, knowing what this man is capable off?" He asked, looking at Joseph and shook his head while looking back at his Queen "your secret is definitely safe with me."

"Thank you, Shades." Clarisse said as he nodded.

"It's fine, no trouble at all," Shades answered and turned to walk out, but stopped when he reached the door and looked back over at them "I'm really happy for you both, honestly, and Joe," he said, looking at his boss.

"Yes?"

"I know you're my boss and I know what you could do to me if this got out, but if you hurt her,"

"Shades," Joseph said and slowly walked over to him as Clarisse stood back and watched "she's the love of my life, she's my world, I'm not going to hurt her."

"Okay," Shades nodded and looked over at Clarisse who was now standing with her hands clasped together, up in front of her face "okay." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe I forgot I told him it was okay to just walk in," Clarisse said as Joseph turned back to her.

"It'll be okay, we just need to be more careful," he nodded as she walked over to him "now as much as I would love to continue this, I better go and check to make sure he's okay."

"Okay," Clarisse nodded and reached up to kiss him "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, what time do we need to be there for?"

"Meet me in my suite about half six?"

"Okay, I'll see you then," he said and kissed her before walking out.

Meanwhile, walking along the corridor with his head down and thoughts a million miles away Shades didn't see Charlotte as she walked towards him. "Shades?" She said, watching him lift his head to look at her "what is it? What's the matter?"

"I uh," he said, shaking his head remembering the Queens words "it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Charlotte said, studying him.

"Yes, I'm sure," he nodded and continued on into his office, slumping down in the chair as she watched from the door.

Shrugging, she continued on her way when she saw Joseph. "Good afternoon Joseph," she smiled.

"Good afternoon, I wonder if you have seen Shades?"

"Yes I have, he's in the security office, but is he okay?" Charlotte said.

"Why?"

"Well he looks like he's seen a ghost, and definitely not like his usual self."

"Oh I'm sure he's fine," nodded Joseph "but I'm just on my way to see him now, so I'll talk to him and make sure he's okay."

"Okay, thanks Joseph," Charlotte said and watched as he smiled at her before making his way to the office.

 ** _That Evening._**

Sitting at the dressing table in her bedroom, Clarisse picked up one of the earrings she had laid out in front of her when a knock came to her suite door. "Come in," she called, putting the earring in "make yourself at home, I'll be right out."

But when another knock came just a moment later, she looked towards the door and realised it must not be Joseph. So picking up her other earring, she walked through to get the door while putting it in as carefully as she could. Standing in front of the door just seconds later, she smoothed her hands down the skirt of her dress and opened the door to find Joseph stood, smiling at her. "I called for you to come in, didn't you hear me?" She asked as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek in passing.

"Yes I heard you, but I wanted to do it the right away," he smiled and turned back to her, taking in her appearance as she closed the door "you look great."

"Thank you," she said, turning to him "I wasn't sure what to wear tonight, so just went with this." She smiled.

"Excellent choice," he nodded "I love that dress on you."

"Thank you," she smiled "but what did you mean before, with wanting to do it the right way?" She asked, clasping her hands together as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"Well isn't this a date tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding as she realised what he meant "that's so thoughtful."

"Ah well I know it's the old fashioned way, but it's the way I like," he smiled and held up his arm "I even brought wine." He said as Clarisse laughed.

"I see," she nodded, watching him as he looked at the bottle "anyway, let me just go and get my coat and I'll be right out."

"Okay," he smiled, looking up at her as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Moments later she reappeared and watched as he held out his hands for her coat "let me help."

"Thank you," she smiled, handing him her coat and turned her back to him.

"You're welcome," he smiled and slipped on her coat before watching her turn back to face him "you are wearing the necklace I gave you for your birthday?" He said and watched as she put her hand up onto the diamond C hanging on the chain.

"Of course, it's a special occasion after all." She smiled.

"Yes it is," he smiled.

"Shall we go?" She asked, slipping on her gloves and watched as he nodded and opened the door for her "don't forget the wine," she smirked at him over her shoulder as they walked out and he closed the door behind them.

"Ha, I knew I was forgetting something," he said and walked back into her suite as she laughed.

 ** _Later._**

After enjoying dinner, they all moved to sit out in the garden to continue the evening. But stepping out the back door, Clarisse was taken aback to see what they had done to the place. The trees were full of outdoor lights, they were fairy lights hanging along the fencing and walls around the garden and there was a fire pit burning in the seating area.

"This is beautiful, Isabella," Clarisse said, looking around as everyone took a seat.

"I thought you would like it," Isabella smiled and took a sip of her wine as Clarisse sat down beside Joseph.

"Oh I do," she nodded, crossing her legs.

"In case I forget, thank you to the both of you for dinner tonight," Joseph said, sitting up.

"Oh you're welcome, it's been a great night," Charles said.

"Yes it has," Clarisse said and looked at Joseph as he put his arm over her legs.

"I was saying to Charles, we need to start doing this more often again," Isabella said, watching her sister and Joseph as they looked into each other's eyes before looking back at her "at least you get to be like this together, when anywhere else you can't be." She laughed.

"That's true," Joseph nodded and looked back at Clarisse as she sipped her wine.

"Anyway," Isabella smiled and raised her glass, followed by Charles then Clarisse and Joseph "here's to the both of you, I know this last few months has been hard for you both but you've helped each other through it, I have never seen so much love between you before, so may you have many more happy years together."

"Here here," Charles said and everyone took a sip of their drink.

"Thank you both so much," Clarisse said, smiling at them while leaning to the side and placed her glass down on the table beside her chair "your support over the years has meant so much to us."

"I really don't think we would have got as far as we did the first time around if it wasn't for you and your help over the years," Joseph smiled and looked at Clarisse as she placed her hand on his arm as it rested over her legs "especially all those rendezvous at the hotel." He smiled and looked back at Isabella and Charles.

"Oh you're welcome," smiled Isabella as she watched Joseph caressing the front of Clarisse's knee as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Anyway," Charles said, standing to his feet "care to join me down at the bottom of the garden?" He asked getting a pack of cigars out of his pocket and looked at Joseph.

"Don't mind if I do," he said and smiled at Clarisse before kissing her shoulder "see you in a bit."

"I'll be here," she smiled, watching as he stood to his feet and followed Charles down the garden. Picking up her glass she took a sip and bit her lip while resting the glass down on her thigh.

"Do you think there will be a wedding this time?" Isabella asked as she moved into the seat beside her sister.

"I honestly don't know," Clarisse said, looking down at the bottom of the garden a long moment before looking back at her sister "I mean yes I do love Joseph and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him, but at the moment the monarchy comes before marriage."

"Isn't it time though you start putting yourself first for a change? Amelia will be taking over in the near future, so screw the monarchy Clarisse." Isabella said and watched as her sister looked back down the garden "you and Joe deserve each other, you deserve to be together so don't let the monarchy, or Mabrey come between you."

Looking back at her sister, Clarisse nodded and looked down at her glass "Our future isn't promised, so who knows what it holds for us." Clarisse said and took another sip of her drink.

"That's true," Isabella nodded and looked down at the bottom of the garden.

Shortly after, Clarisse made her way down the garden with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as Isabella went inside. "May I join you?" She asked.

"Of course, of course," nodded Charles as Joseph wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We were just coming back up, is everything okay?" Joseph asked, looking up at her.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded as she looked down at him "Isabella's gone inside to clean up, I offered to help but she told me she was alright so I thought I would come down here to see you."

"Of course you can't help," Charles smiled and stood to his feet "you are our guests, it's our job to clean up," he smirked "and on that note I better go and help the Mrs."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm sure, just sit here and enjoy the music," he smiled "I'll bring some more wine when I return."

"Oh, great," smiled Joseph as Charles bowed and walked away. "Anyway, come here you," he said, taking hold of Clarisse's hand and pulled her down onto his good leg.

"It's been a fun night, hasn't it?" Clarisse asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Definitely, and Isabella is right we need to start doing this more often again," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as Clarisse nodded "so what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, not much just marriage and Amelia."

"You were talking about marriage?" He asked as Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, Isabella just asked me if there will be a wedding this time," Clarisse said, looking into his eyes.

"I see," he said, studying her a moment "and will there be? A wedding I mean."

"I don't know," Clarisse said "we will have to see what our future gives us."

Nodding, he put his hand up and cupped her face "one day you will be Mrs Elizondo," he said softly and kissed her.

"I hope so," she smiled and looked into his eyes "dance with me?"

"Of course," he smiled as she stood to her feet and took hold of his hand, leading him into a clearer space before slowly turning to face him. Stepping closer, he wrapped both his arms around her waist as they began slowly swaying to the song that played.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him a couple times before snaking her arms around his shoulders, the blanket wrapping around them both as they danced slowly together.

"Here's to our future," he whispered in her ear before kissing the curve of her neck "I love you so much and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, married or not."

Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes and brought one of her hands to cup his cheek "one day." She whispered and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arm back around his shoulder.


	24. World Cup Fever

_Hey everyone, just want to thank you for reading this story and to MissJaymes and Leopardy's Sylvia for leaving a review on the last chapter, plus to all those leaving reviews on any of the other chapters. I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _I got the idea for this chapter over the recent World Cup events, I just had to try and fit it in with the time line etc but obviously Genovia isn't a real country, neither is the football team it's just for a little fun :)_

 _Also, there is a teeny tiny quote in this chapter from the Tooth Fairy, I'm not making any money from using it. It definitely doesn't belong to me, I just thought it fitted well with the scene ;) thank you._

 ** **x-X-x-X-****

 **Monday 3rd June 2002.**

Sitting at the table in her suite, Clarisse took hold of her teacup in both of her hands and raised it up to her face as she smiled at the two younger girls, who were also sitting at the table with her. "So girls, what do you have planned for today with it being your first proper day here?" She asked and took a sip of her tea.

Smiling, Amelia looked over at her "well I was going to give Lilly a tour of the village this morning, then this afternoon we was just going to relax by the pool, unless of course you need me for anything?" She asked and watched as her grandmother shook her head while placing her cup down.

"Of course not, you are here on holiday Amelia," Clarisse smiled "I want you to enjoy yourself, both of you."

"Thanks grandma," Amelia said as Clarisse smiled.

"Who's going with you? Shades?" Clarisse asked as she stretched out one of her legs under the table, keeping her other tucked under her chair.

"No, Joseph is," Amelia answered, with a small shake of her head before taking a bite of her toast.

"Oh, he didn't say when we," trailing off, she looked at her granddaughter as she looked over at her. _Think Clarisse, think._ She thought to herself, willing herself to think of something to say and quick. The truth was that they had seen each other this morning, they had woken up together in his bed, but she couldn't tell her granddaughter that.

"What is it grandma? When you what?"

"When I saw him this morning," Clarisse said, shaking her head "he didn't say that he was going with you." She finally said, throwing another question out there.

"You have seen him already this morning?" Amelia asked, raising her eyebrow "it's only just gone eight and we have been here for the last half hour. How could you have seen him already?"

Clarisse smiled, knowing the answer to this question straight away "Oh we do, all the guards know what time I get up, so therefor whoever is on duty at that time will come to check on me to make sure that I am okay and in good health."

"Oh I see,"

"They will do the same for you when you take over," Clarisse smiled and raised her cup up to her face once again.

"How thoughtful," Amelia smiled as her grandmother took several sips of her tea before nodding.

"It's part of their job," Clarisse smiled, placing her cup back down.

"Please may I use your restroom, Your Majesty?" Lilly asked as both the Queen and Princess looked at her.

"Of course, you don't have to ask Lilly," Clarisse smiled as her granddaughter stood to her feet.

"Come on, I will show you where it is," Mia smiled as Lilly stood up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," smiled Lilly before following Mia into the bedroom.

Watching them disappear into her bedroom, Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head a little before looking over at her open french doors, slipping into a daydream and completely missing her granddaughter come back into the room and sitting down at the table with her.

"What are your plans for today?" Mia asked, startling her grandmother and watched as she placed her hand up onto her chest in surprise "oh grandma, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's okay, honestly," Clarisse said, nodding "I'm afraid you caught me daydreaming."

"It's okay to do that, everyone does," Mia smiled as her grandmother lowered her hand.

"Yes they do," Clarisse nodded as she raised her teacup up to her mouth and took a couple sips.

"Hope you were somewhere nice," Mia asked.

"Oh I was, aren't we always when we daydream?" Clarisse asked and smiled across at her granddaughter.

"That's true, we are," Mia nodded "so, do you have any plans for today?"

"Oh just the normal, nothing exciting unfortunately," answered Clarisse.

"Well if you have time this afternoon, why don't you chill out by the pool with us?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother smiled.

"We'll see,"

"Okay," Mia smiled as Lilly reappeared "well we are going to go and get ready now," Mia said, standing to her feet "see you for lunch?"

"Yes, you will," nodded Clarisse as Mia moved around and kissed her cheek "hope you have a great morning."

"You too," Mia smiled and made her way across the room with her friend "love you, grandma."

"Love you too, darling," Clarisse smiled and watched as they walked out of her suite. Letting out a soft sigh, she finished her tea and stood up just as a knock came to her door. "Come," she called, starting to put the empty plates back onto the trolley.

"It's only me," Joseph said, stepping in the room and closed the door behind him as Clarisse looked over at him.

"I can see," she smiled "but why did you knock?" She asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"Because I wasn't sure if Mia and Lilly were still here," he said, smiling at her.

"Ahh I see," she nodded and looked at what he had in his hand "what have you got there?" She asked, putting some more plates on the trolley.

"It's the t-shirt we talked about last night," he smiled and held his arm up, a coat hanger in his hand with a t-shirt hanging from it.

"Oh of course, thank you," Clarisse said, wiping her hands on a napkin before taking it from him and held it up to inspect it "are you still going to watch the match in here with us, or are you watching it downstairs with the others?" She asked and looked up at him as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to be watching it up here with you," he said, smiling as he put his hands on her sides "I want to see you in that t-shirt after all."

"Okay," Clarisse smiled, putting her free hand on his bicep "oh, I know what I was going to ask you, you didn't tell me you were taking the girls out for a tour of the village this morning?"

"Did I not?" He asked, snaking his arms around her waist "it must have slipped my mind, but then I did have other things on my mind," he smiled and quickly buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her soft skin as she couldn't help but laugh.

Smiling, she looked up into his eyes as he raised his head a moment later "I suppose you did."

"It's not a problem though, is it?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"No of course not," she said, shaking her head as she looked up into his eyes "I'm staying here today anyway, so it's definitely not a problem," she smiled and snaked both her arms around his shoulders, the hanger still in her hand "besides, I'm glad it's you taking them."

"I knew you would be," he smiled, studying her face a long moment "well I suppose I better go and get the car ready as we can't have them waiting."

"No we can't, but they'll be a little while yet," she said softly, getting caught up in the moment and found herself reaching up to kiss him as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm," he murmured against her lips a moment later as he smoothed his hands up and down her back a couple times before coming to rest on her bottom as they looked into each other's eyes.

Reaching up, Clarisse kissed him a couple times while moving her free hand to the back of his neck before finally speaking "you better go before we both get too carried away," she said and smiled before kissing him one last time.

"I think you're right," he said as they finally stepped apart "I'll see you for a walk after lunch?" He asked and cleared his throat as he moved over to stand by the door.

"Yes, a walk sounds lovely," Clarisse nodded and smiled over at him "see you then."

"Yes you will," he smiled and winked across at her before walking out of the door.

Biting her bottom lip, Clarisse watched him disappear out of her suite before holding the t-shirt up in front of her. Smiling, she walked through into her bedroom and hung it up before continuing to place the empty plates, cups and cutlery onto the trolley.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Sitting on a sun lounger, Lilly looked up from her book and watched as her friend climbed from the pool and walked over to the sun lounger beside her before something else caught her eye. In the distance she could see the Queen of Genovia, her best friends grandmother walking with her head of security, Joseph. She knew from what Mia had told her that they go way back and are very good friends but she'd had her suspicions about the pair and it only grew as she watched Joseph running his hand down the Queens arm before taking hold of her hand and lifting it to his lips.

"Mia?" Lilly said, finally looking up at her as she dried her hair with a towel beside her.

"Hmm," Mia mumbled.

"I know that you told me your grandmother and Joe are just friends, but are you absolutely sure that is all it is?" Lilly asked as Mia turned and looked down at her.

"What do you mean, am I absolutely sure? She herself told me that, why?" Mia asked and sat down on the lounger.

"Well," Lilly hesitated and looked back across in the direction her grandmother and Joe was just walking. Shaking her head, she looked back at her friend "no reason, forget I said anything."

"Okay," Mia said as Lilly smiled at her then looked back at her book. Thinking about what she said, she closed her eyes and settled back in the lounger when she heard her grandmothers dog barking in the distance. Lifting her head, she looked around when she spotted Maurice running around with Lola, Isabella's family's dog and her grandmother walking with Joe close behind them. Smiling, she watched them a moment and was left surprised when they stopped and turned to one another. Though they were quite away from them, she could see Joseph cupping her grandmother cheek as they stood looking at one another before he kissed her forehead and they continued on their walk. Turning her head she looked at her friend sitting in the lounger beside her and was thankful to find her with her head in her book.

 ** _That Evening._**

Hearing a knock on her suite door, Clarisse called out from her bedroom to her granddaughter "Amelia, can you get that please?"

"Sure," Mia smiled and made her way over and opened the door to find Joseph stood there holding an ice bucket filled with ice and beer bottles "come in, grandma is just," she said, trailing off as she realised she didn't actually know what her grandmother was doing "she'll be right out."

"Thanks," Joseph smiled and walked in the room as Mia closed the door.

"You're looking good in your football t-shirt Joe," Mia smiled as she walked back over to the table and sat back down.

"Thanks, gotta show my support to my team," he smiled, placing the bucket down on the end of the coffee table.

"Yeah, it makes a change to see you in something other than black," Lilly smirked and put a peanut in her mouth as Joseph and Mia laughed "how long are you gonna be writing that letter, Mia, the games going to start soon."

"Just a couple more lines, then I'm done." Mia answered, looking down at the letter she was writing to her uncle Pierre.

"You're writing a letter?" Joseph asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, for uncle Pierre's birthday. Grandma said that he was coming here this year for his birthday and as I won't be here to see him, she thought it would be nice if I wrote him a letter," said Mia as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"That is nice, he will love that," Joseph smiled and watched as she looked back at the letter in front of her.

"How are you getting on with that letter, Amelia," Clarisse said as she finally entered the room, causing Joseph's heart to skip a beat.

"I'm nearly done," Mia answered, not looking up as her grandmother made her way over to her.

Watching Clarisse as she walked across the room to stand beside her granddaughter sitting at the table, Joseph blinked a few times in an effort to clear his thoughts. She'd had her hair done nice into a french twist, she was wearing the t-shirt he had brought for her earlier that day and after getting a waft of her perfume as she passed him he could tell she was wearing Chanel, the perfume he had given her for Christmas. Blinking again, he couldn't quite believe she was actually wearing the t-shirt. He'd meant it as a dare, never believed she would actually wear the Genovian team jersey… correction, HIS Genovian team jersey for tonight's game.

They'd been snuggled in the aftermath of their lovemaking last night and had talked about the upcoming championship game. He'd shared with her how sexy she would look wearing the shirt. Of course, he'd imagined her in the shirt and nothing else but now as she stood just feet away from him at the table, tipping one of her feet back on her heel as she read the letter Mia had written he let his gaze travel down the pear green and royal blue jersey to the black pencil skirt she was wearing, both of which covered her body as though they were made for her and only her. And then, God help him, there was her long beautiful silky soft legs, that had wrapped around him on many occasions over the years and her high heels. With those images firmly captured in his mind, he decided that maybe, just maybe, this was even sexier.

He exhaled slowly to control the direction of his thoughts. He knew, inch by precious inch, the soft skin that rested just below the surface of those clothes was enough to drive him crazy with desire. Grabbing one of the cushions, he casually placed it on his lap to prevent anyone, especially Amelia and her best friend from noticing the rapt attention he was giving to his Queen's body. Merde, he loved his job.

"So what do you think, is that okay?" Mia asked, looking up at her grandmother and then only then did she notice what she was wearing "whoa grandma." She exclaimed, pulling Joseph from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked, looking at her granddaughter.

"Well you're wearing a football t-shirt," Mia said as she watched her grandmother move away from the table "and your hair is done up all nice."

"I never thought you'd be one of those people who owned a football t-shirt, Your Majesty," smiled Lilly as she too only just noticed what the Queen was wearing.

"Oh this isn't mine, I don't own a football t-shirt," smiled Clarisse as she smoothed her hands down the back of her skirt and sat down at the other end of the sofa Joseph was sat on "and the letter is perfect darling."

"Thanks," Mia said as she put the lid back on the pen and stood to her feet "who's shirt is it then if it's not yours?"

"It's mine," Joseph said and watched as Mia moved to sit in the seat beside Lilly.

"Yes, it's Joseph's," smiled Clarisse as she looked at her granddaughter then at Joseph, eyeing up the cushion in his lap "do you want me to pass you a beer?" She asked, knowing exactly why it was there.

"Please," he nodded, resting his hands on top of the cushion as she smirked and picked up one of the beer bottles from the ice bucket and removed the lid, passing it to him "thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled and picked up another bottle, removing the lid.

"So, if you are actually going to wear a supporting shirt why don't you just buy one, instead of borrowing Joseph's?" Mia asked.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Clarisse said, referring to the dare he privately put on her last night and held up her bottle to Joseph as she smirked at him and clinked her bottle with his "cheers," she smiled and took a sip of the beer from the bottle as both Mia and Lilly sat opened mouthed.

"This is like a whole different side to you grandma, I never thought in a million years that I would ever see you in a football shirt, or drinking from a beer bottle," Mia said, in shock.

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about this woman Mia," Joseph said and smiled at Clarisse as she shrugged.

"Well there's not that much really," Clarisse said, looking at him.

"Go on Joe, tell us some stuff we don't know?" Mia said, desperate to know more fun facts about her grandmother.

"Well even though this is the first time she has worn a team jersey, she does enjoy a beer whenever we watch a match, but only when it's during the World Cup. She doesn't watch football any other time, and only when Genovia are still playing, if they get knocked out, she stops watching," he said and smiled at Clarisse as she nodded.

"Wow," Mia smirked.

"And when she and my sister used to get together, they would always lead the other into trouble and by the end of the night they would always end up doing shots," he smiled "but it was always my sisters fault though, never the Queens."

"Wow, this is so cool," Mia giggled "my grandmother doing shots."

"Yes, well I haven't done that for a very long time," she said, shooting Joseph a warning glare before looking back at her granddaughter "but I think that's quite enough now, the game is about to start."

"Yes, that's true it has been a very long time since she done any shots, you see the last time she ended up having a hangover for two days and sore she was never drinking again." Joseph said and laughed as Clarisse playfully swatted his arm.

"Hey," Clarisse exclaimed, unable to stop herself from laughing.

Smiling, Mia realised that even though her grandmother was Queen of a country and had led a pretty strict life with having to follow rules she really was just like everyone else. She loved to have a good time, she loved to have fun just like the next person did and now as she watched her grandmother looking at Joseph, and he looking at her she realised that there was something there besides being best friends. Looking at the television to find that the game had already started, she reached forward and grabbed the remote to turn it up "hey, it's started," she said.

"Great," smiled Clarisse as she sat back and crossed her legs "come on Genovia, let's score lots tonight." She said as everyone cheered, followed by laughing.

 ** _Later._**

With minutes to go before the end of the match and the score on a draw, everyone was sat on the edge of the seats hoping that Genovia would score another goal to get them through to the next round. It was touch and go for a moment when one of the team, who had already scored two of tonight's goals took the ball from the other team and began kicking it down the pitch, even knocking someone over.

"Ooh yes, knock him on his bum," exclaimed Clarisse and watched as he kicked the ball, scoring the winning goal for Genovia "YES!" She exclaimed and jumped to her feet with Joseph, making her granddaughter and her friend laugh as they cheered.

"Well it looks like they are definitely through," Mia smiled, watching the team praise one another as her grandmother and Joseph calmed down.

"Oh yes they are," Clarisse smiled, sitting back down.

"When are they playing again?" Lilly asked.

"Next week probably," Joseph said as the game ended.

"Great, so I get to see grandma wearing that t-shirt again," smiled Mia as both Joseph and Clarisse looked at her then at one another "or are you going to buy yourself one?"

"She doesn't have to buy one, she can just keep that one," smiled Joseph as he looked back at Mia.

"Aww," Lilly smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse said and smiled as Joseph looked back at her.

"I think we are going to go to bed now though," Mia said as she stood to her feet "thanks so much for a great night, I don't think I have ever had so much fun when watching a football match before."

"You are welcome," Joseph smiled and watched as Mia kissed her grandmothers cheek.

"Sleep well darling, you too Lilly," Clarisse smiled across at her as she stood waiting by the door.

"You too, Your Majesty," Lilly smiled "and you Joe."

"Night Joe," Mia smiled, looking at him as he raised his hand and tipped the bottle he was holding in acknowledgement.

"Night," he said and took a swig of his beer as Clarisse stood to her feet.

"Night grandma," Mia said, walking out the door.

Smiling, Clarisse gathered up the empty bottles and placed them back in the ice bucket as Joseph moved to sit on the edge of the sofa, watching her. "Well I got to admit, I didn't think you would do it." He finally said.

Stopping, Clarisse stood back up straight and looked at him, a smile playing on her lips "you didn't think I would do what?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Reaching out, he took hold of her wrist and gently pulled her closer, making her laugh out as he stood to his feet. "You know what I'm talking about, I know it was a dare but I never imagined that you'd look this incredible with it on." He said softly, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Ahh well I'm full of surprises," she smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip as he lowered one of his hands to cup her bottom "tell me, was my wearing your t-shirt the reason you had a cushion on your lap earlier?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" He said, watching as she nodded and licked her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth "I was letting my thoughts run away with me again, but you know you didn't help the situation by having your hair done up all nice, or by wearing Chanel." He said softly and watched as she laughed "not for a football match anyway."

"Well I am to please," she smiled, looking up into his eyes "don't dare me if you can't handle the results."

"Oh I can handle the results," he smirked and lowered his head to whisper huskily in her ear "but can you."

As her heart raced in her chest at his words, she put her hand up to gently grip his jaw to keep his head still as she turned her head to whisper in his ear "why don't you lock the door while I go and freshen up?" Pulling back, she looked up and watched as he nodded. Smiling, she stepped back two steps before turning to walk over to her bedroom as her tummy flipped at the thought of what was to come.


	25. In Sickness And In Health

_Just want to say a great big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate the support greatly and can't thank you enough._

 _I wanted drama for this chapter, but couldn't think of anything so when this idea came to mind I wrote it out and ended up with something completely different instead so hope you enjoy it and understand what I mean._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 25th November 2002.**

Checking the time on his watch, Joseph couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He had exactly one minute left of his night shift, which once over he'll be heading straight up to his loves suite to enjoy breakfast with her. He had already briefed the team taking over and sent them on their way to start their shifts, and now it was clocking off time for him. Standing to his feet, he stifled a yawn and made his way out of his office, down the corridor and up the stairs.

Reaching her suite a moment later, he was surprised to find her ladies maids stood in the bedroom doorway. "What's going on?" He asked, watching as they turned to him.

"It's her Highness," said Mrs Kout as Joseph walked over to them "she's unwell."

Walking into the bedroom he saw a box of tissues on the bed beside where Clarisse had been obviously laying shortly before, a couple screwed up tissues beside it and half a jug of water on her bedside table. Hearing her coughing from the bathroom, he remembered that she had told him yesterday that she felt like she was coming down with a cold, her first in a long time.

Hearing her coughing again he turned to Mrs Kout and her ladies maids "please can one of you fetch her some fresh water, and a fresh glass?"

"Of course," Olivia nodded and grabbed the jug and glass from her bedside table before walking out.

"Perhaps, you can both wait in the suite while I make sure she's okay?" He said, looking at the other two.

"Of course," Mrs Kout nodded.

As they left the room, Joseph walked over to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it. "Clarisse, it's only me are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Not really," she rasped from the bathroom.

"Let me in, I want to help," he said, looking at the door.

"No," she exclaimed, surprising herself and Joseph "I mean, no," she said more softly and paused.

"Clarisse?" He said softly and took a chance in trying the handle, surprised that it was unlocked.

"No, stop," she exclaimed as Joseph stepped in the room.

"What is it? What's the matter?" He asked, closing the door behind him as she turned away from him "Clarisse?"

"I'm sick, I don't want you to see me like this, I look a mess," she rasped, followed with a violent cough.

Stepping closer, Joseph rubbed her back lovingly and waited until she had stopped coughing before speaking. "How long have we known each other? I have seen you sick before, remember?"

"I know, but that was just with a simple cold, this is different," she said, putting her hand on her throat "this time I have flu, and I know I look how I feel."

"Look at me, please?" He said softly and watched as she slowly looked up at him. Sure she looked pale, obvious she had flu but he didn't love her any less because of it. "It doesn't matter to me how you look, Clarisse, because to me you are still beautiful no matter what. You should know that."

"But I look rough, so unattractive and yucky," she said and watched as he chuckled.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said with a shake of his head before he watched her sneeze "I think we should get you back to bed."

"I can't, I have to get ready I have lots to do today," she said, wiping her nose before sneezing again.

"Yeah no, that ain't happening today, it's back to bed for you," he said and she shook her head while once again wiping her nose "alright, tell me something okay? how do you feel right now?"

"Oh I feel so awful, my head is pounding, my ears hurt, my nose hurts and won't stop running. My throat feels like it's got razor blades in it, my chest, back and tummy hurt from all the coughing and sneezing I have been doing all night and my body aches," she rasped and coughed as once again Joseph rubbed her back for her.

"Well I think that says it, it's back to bed for you," he said and watched as once again she shook her head "it's not a request Clarisse, it's an order," he said in a hushed tone as she looked up into his eyes "you may be my boss, but today you are taking an order from me and it's back to bed for you." He said, wrapping her robe around her front for her and tying the sash to hold it in place.

"But I have to much too do," she rasped and sneezed once again.

"I don't care, you need to rest or you'll only burn yourself out," he said softly and opened the bathroom door before taking hold of her hand "I will inform Charlotte to rearrange any meetings you have."

"Okay," she said, admitting defeat as he lead her into the bedroom and over to her bed.

"Have you taken any medicine?" He said, sitting her on the bed before turning to her bedside table to see the glass and jug of water has been replaced and a medicine bottle sitting beside it.

"Not yet," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay, well let's get some inside you shall we," he said shaking the bottle as Clarisse wiped her running nose and coughed again.

"You don't have to take care of me, you know," she said, looking up at him as he undone the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto a spoon "you should be going to get some rest yourself."

"I'm fine, I want to be here to look after you, in sickness and in health remember," he said and gave her the medicine before pouring her a glass of water as she sat on the bed, pulling funny faces at the taste of the medicine.

"But we aren't married," she said quietly, finally getting over the taste.

"I know, but we nearly were once," he said, turning to her "Clarisse you are the love of my life, just because we aren't married it doesn't mean I'm not going to look after you."

"Thank you," she whispered and coughed.

"Now, undo the buttons on your pyjama top while I go and get the vic from your bathroom," he said and looked over at the open drapes "do you want me to close them? He asked, looking back at her as she nodded.

"Please," she said and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Okay," he said and walked over to the windows and closing the drapes before going into her bathroom as she undone the buttons on her pyjama top. Coming back out, he walked over to the bed as Clarisse sat coughing.

"Why did this have to happen now," she rasped after a moment "the most busiest week and I had to go and get sick."

"I know, but you'll be soon back on your feet," Joseph said softly, rubbing some vic into her chest as she took deep, inhaling breaths.

"I hope so," she nodded "I'm sorry we can't have breakfast together this morning," she said sleepily.

"Oh it's okay, they'll be other times," he said, rubbing some vic into her back as she tipped her head forward and took some more deep, inhaling breaths. Once he was done, he put the lid back on and pulled her night shirt back up over her shoulders and watched as she done up the buttons "now please try to get some sleep."

"Thank you," she said laying down and turning onto her side, snuggling down under her covers.

"I'm just going to go and get you a few bits from the pharmacy in case you need them and I'll let Charlotte know that you are sick while I'm gone, I'll be back as quickly as I can, okay?" he said, brushing her hair out of her face as she lay with her eyes closed.

"Okay," she mumbled, half asleep.

"Okay," he said, half smiling at her sleepy state "I love you," he whispered and kissed her head.

"I love you too," she mumbled, before drifting into sleep.

Leaving her bedroom he informed her maids that they won't be needed today and made his way downstairs to look for Charlotte. Finding her moments later, preparing the Queens paperwork on her desk "here you are," he smiled, walking into the Queens office.

"Yes, here I am," smiled Charlotte as she looked back down at the papers "is everything okay?"

"Not really," he said and watched as Charlotte looked back up at him "Clarisse's sick, she's in bed."

"Oh no, what's wrong? Shall I send for the doctor?" She asked.

"Not at the moment, I have given her some medicine and she's currently in bed asleep so we will see how she goes today before calling the doctor out."

"Of course," nodded Charlotte.

"Any meetings she had for today though and possibly tomorrow also will need to be rearranged." He said.

"Of course, I'll see to it right away."

"Thank you, also, I wonder if you might do me a favour?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"Of course, anything," she said.

"Well I have to pop out to get her some bits from the pharmacy, and just wondered if you could sit up in the suite while I'm gone, she should sleep for a bit but it's just in case she wakes and needs anything while I'm gone?" He asked.

Half smiling, Charlotte loved that he was so caring, only proving his love for her Queen even more. "Of course, I'll go up there now."

"Thank you so much, Charlotte," he said and walked out of the office.

 ** _Later._**

Returning to Clarisse's suite, Joseph walked over to the coffee table and placed a couple bags and a bunch of roses down on it as Charlotte looked up. "How is she?" He asked.

"She's coughed a couple times but when I have checked her to make sure she's okay, she was still asleep," Charlotte said, standing to her feet "I have also cancelled her meetings for the next couple days and told them they will be rearranged when the Queen is better."

"Oh, thank you so much Charlotte and thank you for sitting with her for me," he said, lifting the cough medicine out of the bag and placing them on the coffee table.

"It's no trouble," Charlotte said, watching him a moment.

"I couldn't remember what cough sweets she likes, so I bought one of each," he said, tipping the bag upside down as several packets fell from it "I also got her some of her favourite chocolates for when she's better, and some of her favourite flowers to hopefully cheer her up a bit," he said, standing back up straight and put his hands on his hips as Charlotte watched him "not that she's going to be able to smell them yet anyway."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, it's the thought that counts," said Charlotte before motioning towards the flowers "shall I send up a vase?" She asked and watched as he looked at her then down at the flowers.

"Oh please, if you could," he nodded and looked back up at her before moving to sit down in one of the armchairs "in the whole time I have known her I don't think she's ever had flu, sure she's had a cold occasionally but never anything this bad before."

Seeing the worry in his face, Charlotte moved to stand beside him "she's lucky she has you to look after her, not that her staff wouldn't look after her," she said softly and placed her hand on his shoulder as he slowly looked up at him "I just mean, with you looking after her it's different."

In that moment Joseph realised that she knew about him and the Queen, though it had never been spoken about between them or as far as he was aware that she had never caught them together like Shades, or the former head housekeeper Mrs Hughes many years ago, but from what she said, how she said it he knew she knew. "How long have you known?" He asked, looking down at the coffee table.

"A while," she answered and moved to sit back down where she had been sat moments earlier. "I had my suspicions from the moment I arrived here at the palace, but then there was that horrible accident with Philippe while you were in Italy and she changed towards you, I know she had just lost her son and was grieving but she shut you out, sent you away."

Nodding, Joseph looked at her and studied her a long moment before finally speaking "you know we were meant to have been married that day, Philippe was driving her to our wedding but then," he said, trailing off as he looked down at his hands "we had been together thirteen years when that happened."

"But why did she send you away when she needed you more than ever?" She asked and watched as he looked back up at him.

"She blamed herself, said if we hadn't been in Italy for our wedding then he would still be here. She felt that she couldn't be in a relationship or live a happy life when her son had been cruelly taken from his," he said sadly.

"How sad," she said softly, watching him as he slowly nodded.

"I didn't want to go, I hated leaving her when I knew she needed me but what choice did I have? She didn't want me around."

"I know," she nodded "I was so glad when she came to see you that day a couple years later though, shortly before you arrived back at the palace. It was like the old Clarisse was slowly coming back, she was smiling and was so very happy. Then there was that day in San Francisco, I walked in on the pair of you dancing together after Mia had left,"

"So you did catch us together then?" He asked, interrupting her.

"I did, I didn't mean to though, I thought she was alone because you were taking Mia home but there you both were, lost in each other's gaze and I knew then that was the start of a beautiful relationship, well obviously I didn't know that you had already been in one before, but you know what I mean."

"I do," he nodded, half smiling as he looked back down at his hands when a thought suddenly crossed his mind. Looking back up at her, he asked "you won't say anything to anyone about what we talked about, will you?"

"Of course not, the secret is safe with me," she said, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Charlotte," he said and watched as she stood to her feet.

"You're welcome, and like I said earlier, she's lucky she has someone like you looking after her," she said and walked over to the door "I best get back to work now, but I will send up a vase before I do."

"Thank you," he said, nodding as she smiled over at him and walked out.

Standing to his feet he made his way into Clarisse's bedroom to check on her and finding that she was still fast asleep, he left her to rest and snuck back out into the suite to wait for the vase Charlotte was having sent up.

Walking into her office, after asking one of the maids to take up a vase to Joseph, she found a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. Raising her eyebrow she walked over and lifted the card from them to find out who they were from. ' _Just a small thank you for sitting with the Queen while I popped out this morning. I really appreciate it, Joseph.'_ Smiling, she lifted them to her face and smelt them before turning to get a vase for herself.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

 _Standing at the altar, Clarisse studied the archbishop who stood in front of her, trying her best to focus on what was being said to them, but all she could think about was the handsome man in navy blue standing beside her. It was their wedding day and she was, and will be for a long while, on cloud 9._

 _"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Asked the archbishop as he looked around the crowded church._

 _Silence._

 _"Great, then I shall proceed," smiled the archbishop "who gives this woman into marriage?"_

 _"I do," Pierre said, stepping closer to them._

 _"Stop this wedding!" Came a voice from the back of the church, causing everyone to look towards where it had come from._

 _"Father?" Pierre gasped, seeing Rupert come into view._

 _"Rupert?" Clarisse whispered as she stared down the aisle at him._

 _"Hello, Clarisse," Rupert said softly, walking up the aisle towards her. Looking her up and down, he nodded approvingly at her dress and took hold of her hand, kissing the back of it before continuing "you look amazing, as always," he said and looked at the man standing beside her "hello Joseph."_

Opening her eyes, Clarisse focused on the lamp on the bedside table a moment before realising it was only a dream, but still shuddered at the thought at what she dreamt about. Sitting up, she took hold of her glass of water and took several sips before realising it was now dark outside. Placing the glass back down, she checked the time and climbed out of bed.

Slipping on her robe, she made her way out into the suite to find Joseph fast asleep on her sofa. Smiling, she moved over and sat down beside him, tucking her legs up in front of her as she studied him.

Feeling her eyes on him, he stirred awake and opened his eyes, wondering if he had been dreaming but the soft voice beside him confirmed he hadn't been. "Good evening."

Turning his head to find her smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile in return "good evening, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting up.

"A bit better," she nodded, taking hold of his hand "have you been out here all day?"

"I have," he nodded, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb "I checked on you a few times but you were sleeping," he said and watched as she nodded.

"I think I have slept right through since you put me back to bed this morning," she said, looking down at their hands knowing she would have slept some more if she hadn't dreamt about what she did "I'm feeling a bit hungry now though."

"That's great," he said, smiling at her "what do you fancy?"

"Soup, with a piece of bread," she smiled, remembering a memory from her childhood "it's what we always had when we were sick as kids."

"Me too," he nodded and leant closer, kissing her before standing to his feet "you stay here and I will go and sort you out some soup."

"Thank you," she smiled and watched as he walked over to the door.

"Anything else?" He asked, opening the door and looked back over at her.

"No, just that for now," she smiled and noticed the flowers on her coffee table "who are the flowers from?" She asked.

"Me, I got them to cheer you up," he smiled.

"Oh, well thank you then," she smiled and slowly moved to the edge of the sofa to lean over and smell them.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, watching her.

"Okay," she nodded and sat back against the cushions before watching him walk out the door, closing it behind him. Letting out a sigh she looked at the ring on her finger that Joseph gave her the Christmas before last, slipping it off she looked at the writing inside and read it to herself as she thought about the dream she had and wondered if she really could marry the man who now owned her heart.


	26. Ladies Night

_Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading, following and reviewing this story :) really does mean the world to me._

 _I apologise that I have skipped ahead a couple years from the last chapter but I wanted to get to the good stuff already, also you will notice that my timeline is different to the timeline in the film. I did try to get them the same but it wasn't working, so made a few changes._

 _Hope you enjoy it all the same :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Saturday 16th April 2005.**

After a quiet day of just catching up with the paperwork, Clarisse began to get ready to go over to her sisters cottage to have a ladies night, just the two of them. It was something that they haven't done for a while but used to do often years ago, and she was quite looking forward to it. Slipping on her shoes, she checked herself in the mirror when a knock came to her door. Walking through the bedroom, she stood in the doorway and called out "come in."

Stepping through the door, Joseph smiled when he saw her stood smiling at him. "Good evening," he said, closing the door behind him and turned back to her as she walked over to him.

"Good evening to you too," she said, placing her hands on his sides and kissed him before looking up into his eyes "what are you doing here? I'm just on my way to Isabella's."

"I know, that's why I'm here," he smiled as she studied his face "I thought I could walk you over."

"But you're not on duty for another hour," she said, checking the time on her watch before looking back up at him.

"I don't have to be on duty to walk my love over to her sisters, you know?" He smirked.

"Aww well thank you, let me just get my cardigan and I'll be ready," she smiled and made her way back through her bedroom door.

"No rush," he smiled, watching her walk away. _'God she's beautiful'_ he thought to himself as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a simple white blouse, tucked into a pair of grey trousers, what she had worn earlier in the day, minus the makeup and the heels, as she now wore flats.

Moments later, Clarisse re-emerged now wearing a grey cardigan "ready?" She asked.

"I am, but aren't you wearing a coat?" He asked, walking over to the door "it might be cold later."

"No, I will be okay this will keep me warm," she said, shaking her head as she followed him and watched as he opened the door.

"After you," he smiled, holding it open for her.

"Thank you," she smiled, leading the way.

After a short walk across the grounds of the palace, they arrived at Isabella's cottage. "I'm here," Clarisse called, stepping through the door before turning back to Joseph as he stood on the front step and smiled at her.

"Hey, I was wondering when you was going to get here," Isabella smiled as she came into the hallway with two glasses of wine to see Joseph stood at the door "oh hello Joe, I didn't know you were here. Do you want to come in? I can get you a drink?"

"No it's okay, I'm not staying I have to be on duty soon," he smiled as Isabella stood beside her sister and passed her one of the glasses "I just wanted to make sure Clarisse got here safely."

"Aww isn't that romantic," smiled Isabella as both Clarisse and Joseph looked at her "anyway, I'll leave you to it, I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished."

"Okay, thank you," Clarisse said and watched her sister as she walked through the kitchen door before turning back to Joseph "thank you for walking with me."

"As always, it was my pleasure," he smiled, taking hold of her free hand and stepped closer to her "I hope you have a lovely evening."

"Oh I'm sure we will," she smiled.

"Call me when you are nearly finished and I'll come over and walk you back, if you like?" he smiled and kissed her.

"I'd love that," she smiled, looking into his eyes as he pulled his head back "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her a couple times before kissing her neck, making her giggle as he gently squeezed her hand before stepping back "see you later."

"Yes you will," she smiled and held the glass in both of her hands as she leant against the door frame, watching him walk up the path towards the gate. ' _MmmMm'_ she thought to herself as she watched him, picturing his toned, firm body under his clothes. The thought of his greying hairy chest pressed against her sent a shiver through her as she bit her bottom lip and stepped back, closing the door before walking through into the kitchen."Okay, I'm here now." She said and took a seat at the counter while placing her glass down.

"Great, dinner will be another half hour," Isabella said and took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, that's fine," nodded Clarisse.

"Hey mom," Beatrice smiled as she came into the kitchen and they both looked at her "Aunt Clarisse," she exclaimed, seeing her sat smiling at her.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Clarisse asked and wrapped her arm around her skinny waist as Beatrice gave her a side hug "I heard you got a bit drunk last night?"

"Uh, yeah I did a little bit," Beatrice smiled as she pulled back to look at her aunt "it was a friends birthday, so we had to celebrate."

"Of course," nodded Clarisse.

"Aren't you off out, celebrating another friends birthday tonight?" Isabella asked and watched as her daughter picked up her aunts glass and took a sip of her wine.

"Hey," Clarisse exclaimed and looked at her sister "when did Bea get old enough to steal my drink?" She asked and laughed with Isabella as she nodded.

"Sorry, I only wanted a little sip, but yes we are out again tonight," Beatrice smiled, placing the glass back down.

"Thank you, I was only messing with you sweetheart," Clarisse smiled at her niece.

"I know," Beatrice smiled at her aunt then at her mom "now mom remember I am staying at Lizzy's tonight so don't wait up for me, okay," Beatrice smiled as she placed her handbag down on the counter and started rummaging through it as Clarisse picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on staying up," Isabella smiled and raised her glass, clinking it with Clarisse's "it's ladies night for us tonight." She said and took a sip of her wine.

"Aww yeah of course, forgot about that," smiled Beatrice as she looked back up at them "well don't you two get too drunk then."

"I don't know about your aunt, but I plan on getting drunk," smiled Isabella as Clarisse laughed.

"Bea?" Came a voice from the hallway.

"Just coming," Beatrice called back as she made sure she had everything in her handbag.

"Who's that?" Clarisse mouthed to her sister.

"Her boyfriend," Isabella mouthed back.

"Oh," Clarisse nodded slowly.

"Right I'm going," Beatrice said as she put her handbag over her shoulder and hugged Clarisse goodbye before hugging her Mom "have fun."

"We will, you have fun too but please be careful," Isabella said as Beatrice stepped back.

"Oh Mom, you tell me that every time I go out," Beatrice said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know I do, it's only because I love you and want you to be careful," Isabella said as Beatrice kissed her cheek.

"I always am Mom," Beatrice sighed, walking over to the door "I love you both."

"We love you too," Isabella said, calling after her as she looked at her sister "I can't help but worry about her."

"I know, I do too and I was the same with Pierre and Philippe when they were her age, well more so over Philippe but there's no telling them when they are that age. Besides, we was both the same when we were that age, we wanted to go out with our friends all the time and enjoy our life's. When she has children of her own, she will be exactly the same and only then will she understand." Clarisse said and took a sip of her drink.

"Yes that's true," Isabella nodded, then smirked "I remember you were a rebel when you were her age."

"I wasn't a rebel, besides you weren't old enough to know what I was like back then," Clarisse said as she looked at her little sister.

"Clarisse I was ten, I knew more than I let on," Isabella smirked "you were a rebel, you were always getting into trouble with our parents."

"I was not," Clarisse exclaimed as Isabella laughed.

"You were," Isabella nodded and took another sip of her drink before looking at her glass as she placed it back down on the countertop "and I heard more than I wanted to too when you were that age."

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed, glaring at her sister as she thought back to when she was nineteen when suddenly she remembered the night she gave herself to a certain handsome chap "oh please tell me you didn't hear us?" She asked, putting her hands up onto her face "oh you did, didn't you?"

"I did, I heard everything as I was in the room next to yours remember?" Isabella smirked as her sister covered her face.

"I am so sorry I didn't think back then," Clarisse said moments later and looked back up at her.

"Don't be sorry," Isabella said as she watched her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Clarisse asked, studying her sister.

"Because I had forgotten all about it until the other day when I was looking through the old family albums and came across a photo of you, Victoria and Joseph around that time. I had a flash back to that night, why it was that night though I don't know," Isabella said as Clarisse looked down at her glass "I have probably already asked you this, but why didn't you and Joe stay together back then?" She asked.

"Because," Clarisse began as she slowly looked back up at her "even though that night was amazing, we were both drunk and didn't love each other in that way so decided to just remain friends. Well at least I didn't love him that way then, it wasn't until a few weeks before I was due to marry Rupert a couple years later that Victoria told me he actually did love me. I was just too blind to see it back then, I was stupidly in love with Rupert after all."

"Do you regret sleeping with him?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head.

"I have a few regrets over the years, being with Joseph that night and giving myself to him certainly isn't one of them," Clarisse answered truthfully as she looked in her sisters eyes "if I did, I wouldn't have kept going back for more later on when Rupert and I broke up for a while, would I?" She asked and watched as Isabella smirked.

"No that's true," Isabella said and watched her sister as she looked back down at her glass.

"It wouldn't have worked out between us back then anyway, we both wanted different things," Clarisse said, nodding slightly.

"You know, I often wonder how different your life would have been if you had stayed together instead of you marrying Rupert." Isabella said as she watched her.

"If I hadn't of married Rupert we wouldn't have had any of this," she said, putting her arms out as she looked around the kitchen before looking back at her sister "and I wouldn't have had Pierre or Philippe."

"That's true," Isabella said as she watched her sister look down at her glass a moment before looking back up at her as she spoke "I'm just glad you are together now."

"Me too, we finally found one another again and we couldn't be happier," Clarisse smiled.

"Come on, let's go into the living room," Isabella smiled and picked up her glass before leading the way through the house.

Moments later, they were sat getting comfortable in the living room as music played in the background. "What's this?" Clarisse asked, placing her glass down on the coffee table and picked up some papers.

"Oh just some local properties that are for sale, you know for when you retire and Mia becomes Queen," Isabella said as she raised her glass to her lips and took a couple sips of her drink.

"You don't have to move, she's not going to kick you out," Clarisse said, looking at her sister "she's not like that."

"I know that, but we have spent most of our life here it's about time we moved on and found a place of our own," Isabella said, looking at her as she started looking through the listings "talking about you retiring, what's the plan for you and Joe when Mia takes over?" She asked.

"Well," Clarisse began as she placed the papers on her lap and looked at her sister "as you know Mia will be coming to live here permanently in middle June, then at the end of July she will officially take over from me. But during that time Joseph and I will sit her down and talk to her about us, make sure she's okay and understands it all."

"How do you think she's going to take it?"

"I think she will be shocked, probably upset for a while because we didn't tell her sooner but I think she will be okay about it," Clarisse said, looking at her "eventually."

"And when will you go public?"

"About a week, maybe two after Mia's coronation."

"Okay," nodded Isabella "is Joe planning on retiring too?"

"Not straight away, he's going to stay head of security for a few months once Mia does take over, to make sure she comfortable with everything and is happy with her driver and so on," Clarisse said as she leant forward and picked up her glass.

"Are you excited about her taking over?"

"Oh I am, of course I am," Clarisse said and smiled "it means I'll be free, I can live my life how I want and be with Joseph publicly."

"Oh that's exciting, after all these years," smiled Isabella.

"Yes, I can't wait," beamed Clarisse.

"Talking of Joe, did he say that he was on duty tonight?"

"Yes, it's his sixteenth night in a row." Clarisse said sadly.

"How come?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Well they are two men down, ones on holiday and the other hurt his foot and with Mia's arrival and the coronation coming up they are busy making preparations for it all," Clarisse said "it's just frustrating sometimes as we haven't had any proper time together since he started doing these nights and I miss him laying beside me, I miss having the comfort of having him there with me."

"Are you sure that's all it is that you are missing?" Isabella smirked as her sister blushed and drank some of her wine before resting her glass down on her thigh.

"I'm not going to answer that," Clarisse said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she looked down at her glass.

"I'll take that as a yes then," laughed Isabella as Clarisse looked away, smiling to herself.

 ** _Later._**

Standing under an umbrella at the cottage door, Joseph knocked and waited for an answer. Turning back towards the palace, he lifted his head and looked up into the dark sky a moment before turning back to the door as it opened.

"Hello you," smiled Clarisse as she stepped back, letting him in the doorway.

"Hello," Joseph smiled as she stepped closer and kissed him before putting her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug "have you had a good night?"

"Oh we have, but I have missed you," she said softly and pulled her head back to look into his eyes a moment as Isabella came in the hallway "I'm a little bit tipsy, but I'm fine."

"I can tell," he smiled as she stepped back.

"Careful Joe, she's a bit frisky tonight," smiled Isabella as she folded her arms and leant against the wall as Joseph chuckled.

"Shh you," Clarisse answered as she looked back at her sister.

"What? It's the truth," Isabella smiled as she stepped closer to her sister and hugged her "thank you for coming, it's been just like old times."

"Yes it has," Clarisse said, hugging her tight "we will have to do it again soon," she said as they stepped apart.

"Definitely," Isabella nodded and noticed that it was raining "oh it's raining now and you don't have a coat. Do you want to borrow one of mine?" She asked, grabbing one from the hook as Clarisse shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm only going across the grounds," Clarisse said, looking out the open door.

"Okay," Isabella said, putting the coat back on the hook and turned back to them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Clarisse asked as she wrapped the cardigan around her and folded her arms to hold it closed.

"Of course, Charles is upstairs," Isabella said as Clarisse nodded.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow," Clarisse smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes you will," nodded Isabella as she motioned to Joseph's umbrella "go safe out there."

"We will," Joseph smiled and took hold of Clarisse's hand "are you ready?"

"I am," nodded Clarisse and they both stepped out the door as Joseph put the umbrella back over their heads.

"Love you," Isabella called after her.

"I love you too," Clarisse called back as they carried on their way.

"So, what did you ladies talk about?" Joseph asked as she linked her arm with his.

"Oh this and that," Clarisse said and smiled at him "you came up once or twice too."

"You talked about me?" He asked nervously.

"We did, it was all good though so there's nothing to worry about." Clarisse smiled as she looked ahead of them.

"Okay," he said, watching her a moment "you look a bit flushed, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, it's just the drink," she said, putting her free hand up and pressed the back of her fingers against her cheek "think I had a little to much to drink."

"Okay," Joseph said and looked ahead a moment "you know this reminds me of all those times when I used to walk you home after spending the evening with Victoria."

"Yes," Clarisse exclaimed and looked at him "that's what I thought too when you walked me over here earlier on." She said, reminiscing of days gone by.

"Those were the days," he said a moment later and smiled as she looked at him.

"They certainly were," she smiled and looked on ahead a long moment before finally speaking again "Joe?" She said, aware that he was now looking at her.

"Joe?" He said and watched as she looked at him "that's the first time you have ever called me Joe."

"I know, do you like it?" Clarisse asked, smiling at him as he nodded.

"Coming from you, I do," Joseph smiled.

"Good, as I may start calling you that from now on," she smiled and patted his arm with her free hand "anyway, I have a question for you, well actually no, it's more of an order really."

"Okay, and what order is that?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Well, I know that you are on duty tonight and because of that fact, as your Queen I have to order you to my suite, you know, for a couple hours to fulfil the duty you have to your Queen," she said.

"Okay, has my Queen missed me that much?" He asked.

"Yes, she has," Clarisse nodded and finally looked at him.

"Okay, and what about my girlfriend, what does she say?" He asked and watched as she looked on ahead.

"As your girlfriend, she says, please can you take me to my suite and make love to me," she said, biting her bottom lip as she looked back at him.

"Oh I think that could be arranged," he smiled "I'm just sorry I have been neglecting my duty to you my Queen, but I promise I will make it up to you tonight, and always."

Smiling, she stopped and turned to face him "good, see to it that you do," she said and reached up to kiss him slowly while snaking her arms around his shoulders.

Getting caught up in the moment and completely forgetting that they were stood out in the rain, Joseph lowered the hand holding the umbrella and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as it poured down, soaking them both in seconds. Finally, moments later they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes "come on, let's get you in and out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." He said, putting his hand on her lower back and guided her carefully back to the palace "we will go in the back way, get out of the rain quicker."

"Okay," Clarisse nodded.

Walking through the doors leading into the back kitchens a moment later, both Clarisse and Joseph stopped in their tracks when they saw Shades sat at the table opened mouthed looking at them both dripping wet. "How are you even wet?" He asked, looking down at the umbrella in Joseph's hand.

"Don't ask," Joseph said, putting his hand on Clarisse's back as they slowly made their way through the room "but you can hold the fort for a bit can't you? I just want to make sure Clarisse, I mean Her Highness gets to her suite okay."

 _'I bet you do,'_ he thought to himself as he nodded, watching them "of course, take as long as you need."

"Great, thanks," Joseph smirked and looked at Clarisse as they walked through the door into the hallway and up the stairs.

Reaching the top, Clarisse leant closer to Joseph and whispered "why do I feel like a naughty teenager who's just been caught sneaking in by her parents?" She asked as Joseph chuckled.

"It does feel a bit like that, doesn't it?" he said and smiled at her, at the blush creeping over her beautiful face.

Moments later they were walking through her suite door and as she made her way into her bedroom to get them some towels, Joseph closed and locked the door behind them before following her into the bedroom.

"Here you go," she said, walking towards him with one hand held out to him.

"Thank you," he said, taking the towel from her and noted she had already taken off her cardigan. Raising his hands, he dabbed his face and rubbed his head with the towel a moment before watching her as she dried her hair when something else caught his eye. Something more erotic. Averting his gaze down to the beautiful swell of her breast, he felt himself come alive for the first time in what felt a life time to him.

Her blouse had become transparent from getting wet and left little to the imagination, not that he needed his imagination when it came to her body. He had seen all of her plenty of times over the years, he worshipped her perfect body and she knew it.

"Are you okay?" She asked, smiling at him as he came too and looked up into her eyes.

"Oh yes," he nodded and stepped closer, taking her by surprise as he kissed her while putting one hand on her hip and his other up onto the side of her head, his fingers in her wet hair.

After a round of lovemaking, Joseph kissed Clarisse's neck and shoulder before rolling onto the bed beside her, the both of them trying to catch their breath a moment before Clarisse snuggled into Joseph's side, smiling as his arm wrapped around her back. "I could just lie here with you forever," he whispered against her hair.

"Me too," she replied while tipping her head back to look up at his face.

"So, did I fulfil my duty to my Queen?" He asked, teasingly as she laughed.

"Oh you most certainly did," she replied and smiled as he lifted his head to kiss her.

"Good," he smiled and rested his head back down on the pillow, just holding her in his arms.

"You have to go back to work soon, don't you?" She asked after several moments of silence.

"Yes, but not yet," he answered, staring up at the ceiling as he ran the tips of his fingers in circles over her back and top of her arm, tickling her "I'll stay with you until you're asleep."

"Okay," she said and smiled against his chest "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed the top of her head.

As the room fell silent once again, Clarisse closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep listening to the beating of his heart under her ear, something she found calming.

Once Joseph knew she was in a deep sleep, he slipped from her bed and got dressed before kissing her goodnight. After getting changed into dry clothes, he returned to her suite where he stood guard on her door for the rest of the night, a constant smile on his face.


	27. My Joseph

_Hi everyone, thanks again to you all for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews. The support you show gives me the motivation I need to get the next chapter sorted so I really do appreciate it and can't thank you enough._

 _Also, if you followed Love is Blind then you will recognise who Sofia is from it in this chapter._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Sunday 17th April 2005.**

 _Walking into the sacristy, Clarisse turned to her ex husband and watched as he closed the door behind them before asking. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Slowly turning to his ex wife, Rupert studied her a long moment before finally answering her. "I have come to tell you that I still love you, that I have always loved you,"_

 _"Did you love me when you was with Sofia?" Clarisse asked, interrupting him "because I suspect I was far from your thoughts when you moaned her name and whispered sweet nothings in her ear each and every time you made love to her."_

 _"I made a mistake, she was a mistake Clarisse. You have to believe me when I tell you that I would do absolutely anything, and I mean anything to have you back," he said and slowly moved to stand in front of her as she watched him "I miss you."_

 _"It's a bit late now, I'm about to get married, well I was about to marry Joseph," she exclaimed "until you interrupted."_

 _"I know, please Clarisse I love you, please give me another chance," he said softly and watched as she looked down at her hands as she held them together in front of her "don't marry him, run away with me we can start again."_

 _"No, not this time it's too late," she said and looked up at him "you made the choice to cheat on me over and over, Rupert, not me. I gave you my life, I gave my duty to you and Genovia, I forgave you every time and that's how you repaid me by leaving me for her." Clarisse said, trying to remain strong as he moved around her "you walked out on our marriage, not me."_

 _"I know, and I'm sorry," he said and stopped right behind her, his gaze falling on the back of her neck "I'm so sorry, I wish I could turn back time because I wouldn't make the same mistake again." He said softly while placing his hands on her sides and stepped closer behind her, their bodies touching._

 _"Rupert, don't," Clarisse warned while turning her head to the side._

 _"Shhh," he whispered in her ear and kissed the back of her shoulder then the curve of her neck before leaving his lips lingering on her skin as she drew a deep breath. Smiling, he raised his head slightly and whispered in her ear "I love you and only you."_

Kissing the back of her bare shoulder, Joseph smiled when she began to stir but was left surprised when she gasped and quickly turned onto her back to look up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, panicked.

"Oh thank god, it's you," she exclaimed and covered her face with her hands as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes of course it's me, who else is it going to be kissing the back of your shoulder?" He asked, watching her a moment as she remained still "Clarisse, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head "I just had a bad dream, you spooked me that's all."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," he said and watched as she slowly sat up.

"I know you didn't, you weren't to know I was dreaming," she said, pulling up the covers around her and tucking them under her arms as she placed her hand on the sheet against her chest.

"I really am sorry," he said softly and leant closer to kiss her as she put her free hand up onto his jaw.

"I know you are, but there's nothing to be sorry for," she said softly and looked into his eyes a long moment as she stroked his chin with her thumb.

"Anyway," he said a moment later and sat back up straight "I have brought you breakfast as you have to get up soon," he said and stood to his feet.

"Why?" She asked, stretching out her arms in front of her before placing her hand back on her chest as he moved around to the bottom of the bed and picked up the breakfast tray from the ottoman.

"For church? It's Sunday?" He smiled and moved back to stand beside the bed.

"Oh yes, it's Sunday, it's church day." She said and looked up at him as he placed the tray down in front of her "is it my favourite?" She asked.

"Yes, it's your favourite," he smiled and lifted the lid to reveal several chocolate chip pancakes topped with fresh cream and a serving of fresh strawberries on the side.

"Mmm, and did you make them?" She asked, looking down at the tray as she licked her lips and picked up her fork.

"Of course," he smiled and watched as she cut some off from one with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"These are delicious, thank you my love," she smiled and glanced up at him before looking back down at her plate "have you eaten?" She asked, cutting a bit more of the pancake and popped it on her fork.

"Yes, I had some earlier on," he smiled and watched as she raised her hand to his face "mmm thank you," he smiled and took the fork in his mouth as she smiled and slowly pulled it back out.

"You're welcome," she smiled and looked back down at the plate as he lent over and kissed her shoulder. Averting her gaze to the foot of the bed, she froze as the dream he had woken her up from come rushing back to her.

"Right, I'm going to go shower and get changed," he said, standing up as she slowly looked up at him.

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes as he bent over and kissed her a couple times before walking over to her door.

"See you in a bit," he said, smiling back at her as he opened the door.

"Okay," she nodded and watched as he walked out. Letting out a sigh, she looked down at the wonderful breakfast Joseph had brought up for her and she suddenly felt sad.

Once she had finished her breakfast she stood for a long time in the shower and got dressed, ready for her day. Her dream soon forgotten about when Joseph returned to her suite to wait for her.

Walking into the suite a short time later, Clarisse put her jacket over the back of the armchair and put her scarf around her neck as Joseph stood watching her. "I remembered when I was taking a shower that I called you Joe last night."

"You did," he smiled as she tied a loose knot in the scarf before picking up her jacket and slipped it on "you said that you were going to start calling me that from now on."

"I did," she nodded and turned to him "but I'm not going too."

"Oh, how come?" He asked as she walked over to him and put her hand up, cupping his cheek.

"Because to me you are Joseph, you always have been and you always will be _my_ Joseph." She said and reached up to kiss him before stepping back "calling you _my_ Joe doesn't have the same ring to it as _my_ Joseph," she said and smirked at him.

"That's fair enough," he said and smiled while extending his arm towards the door "after you."

Smiling, she walked over and opened the door, leading the way out into the hallway "you don't mind, do you? I know you liked it, but I would prefer to keep calling you Joseph if I may?" She said and turned to him as they began walking towards the stairs.

"No of course I don't mind," he said, smiling at her "it's whatever you feel comfortable with and when you put it like that I have to agree, it's much better hearing _my_ Joseph, than _my_ Joe."

"Thank you, I'm glad you agree," she smiled and put her hand up to her forehead, rubbing it gently as they reached the stairs and slowly made their way down them.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, watching her as she lowered her hand and looked at him.

"Just a headache, I have taken some painkillers I'm just waiting for them to work their magic." She said as he smirked at her "what?" She asked, smirking back.

"Is that a hangover you have there, my love?" He whispered and watched a blush creep over her cheeks as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think so," she nodded and watched as he laughed "it's not funny."

But before he had a chance to respond, Shades and Charlotte appeared and they all left for church.

 ** _Later._**

Looking down at the closed hymn book in her lap, Clarisse closed her eyes and listened to what the vicar was saying. He was doing a reading, what he done during every Sunday service but normally she was quite happy to sit and smile as she listened to his words but this week, with her headache getting worse she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

Leaning closer moments later, Joseph whispered in her ear "are you okay?"

Nodding, Clarisse opened her eyes and looked up at him "just my headache," she whispered her reply and looked back down at the hymn book in her lap as she once again focused on what the vicar was saying.

"And now, before we come to the end of this weeks service I have a special guest, who has a reading off his own that he would like to share. He was born and raised right here in Genovia, but currently belongs to the Church of England," smiled the vicar as Clarisse's head shot back up to find her son stood beside the vicar "please will you all join me in welcoming Father Pierre to our church."

Putting her hands up to her mouth, Clarisse sat shocked at the sight of her son as everyone in the church welcomed him. Looking at Charlotte sitting beside her a moment later, she whispered "did you know he was going to be here?"

"No, ma'am," she said, shaking her head as she smiled at her then back up at Pierre.

"What about you?" Clarisse asked and turned her head to look at Joseph to find him smirking at her "you knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did," he said and leant closer to whisper in her ear "he wanted to surprise you." He said and watched as she looked back up at her son as he thanked everyone and the vicar before taking his place behind the lectern.

"As Father Garry pointed out, I was born and raised right here in Genovia, but I'm sure you all knew that. I mean, my family are pretty hard to escape from around here," he said and smiled towards his mother as she sat, smiling at him as everyone else chuckled "anyway, I have a special reading that I would like to read to you all, it's not mine it's just one of my favourites," he said before reading out the reading.

After he had finished and the service had officially ended, everyone stood to their feet and began to mingle as Clarisse made her way to her son. Giving him a long hug before pulling back and putting her hands up to cup his face "what are you doing here?" She asked and hugged him again as Joseph come to stand next to them.

"Well," Pierre smiled as they pulled apart "seeing as we have gone together for the last several years, I couldn't let you go to the opera tonight without me. Especially since there is a good chance this might be my last year attending with you," he smirked and looked towards Joseph, hinting about what lay ahead "good morning Joseph, and thanks again for all your help with surprising mom."

"Oh it was my pleasure and good morning, Your Highness." Joseph smiled, calling him what he always called him when in public and shook his hand.

Pierre smiled knowingly and looked back at his mother "so, if you don't already have a date for tonight?" He said, averting his gaze to Joseph a moment before looking back at his mother as both she and Joseph shook their heads.

"No, of course I don't have a date," she said, looking up at him as she chuckled a little.

"Great," Pierre smiled, putting his arm around his mothers shoulders "so tell me, how are you?"

"Apart from having a little bit of a headache, I'm okay," she nodded, looking up at her son.

"Oh, are you coming down with something?" He asked, concerned as Joseph chuckled.

"Your mother has a little bit of a hangover," he said quietly and watched as Pierre laughed before nodding and looking at his mother.

"Oh I see," Pierre smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Father Garry said, smiling at them as they all looked at him "but I wondered if I could steal Her Majesty away from you for a moment, there is someone I would like her to meet?" He said and looked directly at Clarisse.

"Of course," she nodded and looked up at her son "we can catch up at home," she smiled, touching his arm as he nodded.

"Of course," he nodded and watched her walk away with the vicar as he placed his hand on her back "Joe," he said and looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. Leaning closer, he whispered in his ear "he has a thing for mom, watch him like a hawk, please?"

"I'm on it," Joseph said, following the Queen as Pierre nodded.

 ** _Early Evening._**

"I saw Joseph earlier, he was whistling away," Isabella said as she applied lip liner to her sisters lips "and had a happy smile on his face," she added and stood up straight to realise her sister wasn't listening. "Clarisse?"

Hearing her name pulled her from her thoughts, looking up at her sister she studied her a moment "I'm sorry, I was a million miles away."

"Yes, I can tell," nodded Isabella as she raised her hand to finish applying the lip liner "you have been like it all day."

"I know, I have a lot on my mind what with Amelia's coronation just around the corner," Clarisse said, closing her eyes.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and looked back up at her "do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is that's bothering you I mean, because I know there's something else on your mind."

Nodding, Clarisse looked down at her hands resting in her lap "there is something, but I can't talk about it now because there is a good chance I might start crying and you have just done my makeup."

"So what if you cry? I can redo it, Clarisse if you want to talk about it then we can."

"I can't," she said, shaking her head as she checked the time on her watch "besides, we don't have time, I have to leave soon."

"True," Isabella said as she too checked the time "I hate seeing you like this, you were so happy yesterday, so full of life and judging from the smile on Joseph's face earlier something special finally happened between you last night."

"Yes it did, but please, I need to finish getting ready or I will be late for the opera."

"Okay," Isabella nodded and raised her hand to finish what she started.

"Mom?" Pierre called from the suite "are you ready yet?"

"She's nearly ready," Isabella answered and stood back up straight.

"You can come in, darling," Clarisse called and looked over at the door where Pierre appeared a moment later "well don't you look handsome," she smiled.

"Thanks," Pierre smiled, averting his gaze to the tiara on her head.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask, do you think Joseph would mind if I borrowed some of his cuff links? I seem to have misplaced mine, or left them at home." Pierre asked.

"I don't see why not, he should be in his suite getting ready too," Clarisse said and smiled over at him.

"Okay, I'll go and ask him," he smiled "see you in a bit." He said and walked out.

"Right," Isabella said as she and Clarisse looked at each other "let's get your makeup finished and get you into your dress, shall we?" She smiled as Clarisse nodded.

Once Isabella was finished applying Clarisse's makeup they both made their way into Clarisse's closet. Hanging up on a hanger was a beautiful royal blue tulle floor length dress with a lace overlay with half sleeves. Removing the dress from the hanger, Isabella smiled and turned to stand in front of her sister as she removed her robe and tossed it onto the chair before carefully stepping into the dress.

Walking into her suite a short time later, Clarisse stopped and looked across the room at her son as he stood by the French doors with his hands in his pockets, staring out at the gardens and for just a split second she could have sworn it was Rupert stood there. Shaking her head, she put her hands up together in front of her "you look just like your father stood there like that."

Turning to look over at his mother, his mouth fell open "wow, mom," he said, words escaping him as he began walking over to her.

"Whats the matter?" Clarisse asked, looking down at herself "does this not look okay?" She asked and looked back up at her son as he come to stand in front of her and slowly shook his head.

"No, I mean yes it does, it looks great, mom you look amazing," he finally managed to say and watched as she smiled in return.

"Thank you," she said and cupped his cheek a moment.

"Here's your shawl," Isabella said as she came through the door and walked over to them.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as her sister put it around her shoulders for her.

"Anytime," Isabella smiled and kissed her cheek "have a great time and I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, and thanks for your help," Clarisse smiled as she watched her sister walk over and open the door.

"Anytime," she smiled back at her and walked out.

"Shall we?" Pierre asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

Smiling, Clarisse linked her arm with his and they walked out of the suite.

 ** _Later That Night._**

Climbing into the back of the limousine, Clarisse looked around to find she was alone as Joseph closed the door behind her. Wondering where Pierre had got too, she tucked one foot behind her ankle and clasped her hands together on her lap, waiting for the car to start when the other passenger door suddenly opened. A smirk on her lips, she watched as Joseph climbed in and closed the door behind him before turning to look at her.

"What are you doing in the back with me?" She asked and looked towards the front of the limousine a moment before looking back at Joseph smiling beside her as whoever sat in the drivers seat started the car "and what have you done with my son?"

"Shades is driving us home, and Pierre is fine, he's gone on ahead with Lars," Joseph said and grabbed the security case from the seat in front of them as the car started to move "for your tiara and necklace."

"Oh, thank you," she said and carefully removed the tiara from her head "you have answered my questions, but it doesn't explain why you are in the back with me?" She smiled, passing him her tiara.

"Well you see, I have some good news and I have some good good news," he said, a smile playing on his lips as he carefully placed the tiara in the security case "which one would you like first?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, tipping her head forward while putting her hands up to undo her necklace "give me the good news first."

"Okay, well I have made a few changes back at the palace," he said and watched as she raised her head to look at him while lowering her hands with the necklace in their grasp "I have given your maids tomorrow morning off."

"Why?" She asked, passing him the necklace and watched as he placed that in the security case too "why would you do that? Tomorrow is Monday, I have a full day and will need them."

"I have good reasons," he smiled, looking at her "so go on, ask me what the good good news is?"

"Okay," she said with a small shake of her head as he closed and locked the case before leaning forward to place it back on the seat where it was sat moments before "what's the good good news?"

"Well, the good good news is," he smiled and sat back, turning to her slightly while undoing his tie.

"Yes?" She said, glancing down at his hands before looking back up into his eyes "what is it?"

"I have managed to get tonight's shift covered, so we get to spend the whole night together," he said, smiling at her.

"Really?" She exclaimed and watched as he laughed "your joking, aren't you?"

"No I'm not joking, I have the night off and plan on spending it with you my love," he smiled and watched as she lent into him while putting one of her hands up onto the side of his head, her thumb on his ear as she tilted her head slightly and kissed him. "Am I forgiven for giving your maids the morning off?" He asked as they pulled apart a long moment later.

"Yes," she exclaimed, moving her hand around, placing her forefinger on his chin "you are forgiven." She smiled and kissed him again before resting her head down on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Good," he smiled and kissed the top of her head as he placed his hand down on her thigh "I love you."

Tipping her head back, she looked up into his eyes and whispered "I love you too."


	28. Thirty Days To Marry

_Hey everyone, thank you all for reading and leaving reviews I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _This chapter has the same ideas from the film, I've just done it differently and it also includes lines from the film but I just want to state the obvious. They do NOT belong to me._

 ** **x-X-x-X-x****

 **Monday 13th June 2005.**

Walking into her suite once she was ready for the day, Clarisse smiled at the sight of her granddaughter sitting at her table, sipping her morning tea. She only arrived yesterday, but it warmed her heart to see her sat in her suite, about to have breakfast together.

"Good morning, darling," Clarisse said as she placed her hand on the top of her granddaughters back and kissed the top of her head as she looked up at her "how did you sleep?"

"Good morning, grandma," Mia smiled and watched as she sat at the head of the table and picked up one of the napkins, laying it on her lap "and I slept pretty well actually."

"Good," she smiled and looked back up at her "I am sorry that your suite isn't ready yet, but I hope the guest room is comfortable enough for you?" She said and picked up the teapot, pouring herself a lovely cup of tea.

"Oh yeah it's great grandma," Mia smiled as a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Clarisse called while putting the teapot back down and looked over at the door as Charlotte appeared "good morning, Charlotte."

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she smiled at the Queen then at the Princess as she walked across the room "Your Highness."

"Good morning, Charlotte," smiled Mia as she watched her stand beside her grandmother.

"I have brought your post and the paper for you, Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled and watched as the Queen held out her hands for them.

"Thank you Charlotte," she said as Charlotte put them in her hands "remind me please, what's the schedule for today?" She asked, going through her post before placing them down on the table beside her breakfast tray.

"Well you have the meeting with parliament this morning, then early afternoon a meeting with Joseph to discuss how the security plans are coming along for Mia's coronation followed by catching up with paperwork, Your Majesty."

"Oh great, just what I need first thing on a Monday morning, a session with parliament," Clarisse said and opened the paper to look at the front page as her granddaughter giggled.

"Do I need to be there for that, grandma?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother looked over at her.

"No, not this time darling," Clarisse smiled and looked up at her assistant "please can you let me know when they arrive?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled and bowed her head before walking out, leaving them to enjoy breakfast together.

"Now, darling," Clarisse began as she placed the paper back down and lifted the lid off her breakfast before looking over at her granddaughter "please feel free to make yourself at home in my suite, or have a look around the palace its up to you," she said, picking up her fork "but don't go anywhere near your suite, its out of bounds to you and I will know if you tried sneaking a peek as there is a guard on the door." She smiled.

"Okay grandma," Mia giggled and lifted the lid from her breakfast "I will stay away from my suite."

 ** _Early Afternoon._**

"So you're telling me that Mia has to marry in thirty days, or she won't be eligible to be Queen?" Joseph said as he rubbed his Queens feet.

"Uh huh," Clarisse nodded and looked at him "how can they expect us to find a suitable husband and for her to be married in that time?"

"I don't know," he said with a shake of his head, still unable to believe that parliament, or one man in particular could do this "I have never liked that man, Mabrey, I wish you had let me hang him by his toes in the courtyard a long time ago, he might have thought twice about doing this if you had."

"I know," Clarisse said and looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap as Joseph looked at her, watching her a long moment while continuing to rub her feet, knowing it relaxes her "maybe I should have let you," she said with a heavy sigh and lifted one of her arms, resting it on the back of the sofa while placing her hand on the side of her head.

"Who is this other person he speaks off, who is eligible to assume the throne now?" Joseph asked.

"His nephew, Lord Nicholas Devereaux,"

"So if she doesn't marry, she forfeits the throne of Genovia to this Lord Devereaux, who just so happens to be Mabrey's nephew?" He asked and watched as she nodded "oh, wait until I get my hands on him."

"Joseph no," Clarisse said as she lifted her head, letting her hand fall onto her shoulder "I know you are mad, I'm mad too but what you want to do to him won't get us anywhere."

"I know, I know," he said, watching her as she looked over at the window "does Mia know any of this yet?" He asked.

Nodding, she looked back down at her hands "yes, she found the secret passageway so heard everything."

"Oh dear, what did she say?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"She's incredibly upset," she said, resting her arm back on the back of the sofa and covered her eyes with her hand.

 _"But you don't have to do this, Mia. You don't have to become Queen." Clarisse expressed as she watched her granddaughter._

 _"This is so unfair," Mia said, leaning against the pillar as she thought back to what her father wrote. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important.. than fear." She said and looked up at her grandmother "there are five hundred and fifty years of Renaldi's on these walls and I will be up there next to my father. I'm sure I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler."_

 _"Spoken like a true Queen."_

"What am I going to do?" She asked after several moments and looked up at him "after everything I have done to prepare Mia, Lord Palimore also informed me that not all of them are sure that she is the most suitable choice to govern our country."

"Favouring Mabrey no doubt, to them having Lord Devereaux take the throne is much easier, because it's always had a male bloodline," said Joseph as he studied Clarisse's face "until you took over, of course."

"Yes, because I believed in keeping it in the rightful line," Clarisse said as Joseph nodded "if I didn't I would have stepped down after Rupert passed away."

"Tell me, does Mia still want to be Queen?" He asked.

"Yes, of course she does," nodded Clarisse "she wants her chance to rule."

"Well that's exactly how it's going to be, she will take her place as Queen and the Renaldi's will continue to rule for many years to come, my love," he said, smoothing his hand up and down the front of her foot and shin "we will show them."

"But how? We need to find her a suitable husband first."

"And we will, I know it's not ideal but we will do a slideshow with eligible bachelors and suitors with her."

"You're right, that's not ideal at all," Clarisse said, looking at him.

"But it's all we have," he said softly and watched as she looked down at her hand.

"You're right, it is all we have." She said after a moment and looked back up at him.

"It'll be okay, my love," he said and reached his hand out to cup her cheek "everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," he smirked.

"Not always," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Anyway, talking of Mia, where is she?" He asked, lowering his hand and placed it back on the front of her leg.

"Oh, she wanted some time alone to gather her thoughts,"

"Well that's understandable," he said, nodding slightly as he looked across at the room.

After a moments silence a knock came to her door "just a moment," Clarisse called out while lifting her legs from Joseph's lap and sat up.

"Leave everything to me, okay," Joseph said and watched as Clarisse slipped on her shoes.

"Thank you, what would I do without you," Clarisse said, leaning closer and kissed him while placing her hands down on her thighs.

"It's okay, you know I'd do anything for you," he said, watching her as she sat back.

"I know you would," she nodded "now I just hope everything works out."

"It will, don't worry," he said, putting one of his hands on hers and smiled at her a moment "come on, we better get the door." Rubbing her hand he stood to his feet and began walking over to the door as Clarisse followed him "just please don't worry or stress over it."

"That's easier said than done," she said, folding her arms as he stopped and turned to her.

"I know, but try okay? And I'll see you at dinner." He said.

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes as he leant closer and kissed her jaw and neck while putting his hand on her side "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said softly and stepped back, before turning to the door. Unlocking and opening it just a moment later, Joseph smiled when he saw Mia stood there. "Hello Princess,"

"Oh hey Joe, I didn't know you were here," she said and looked towards her grandmother as she put her hand up onto her neck where Joseph had kissed her just a moment before "did you want me to come back later?"

"No no, it's okay, our security meeting is finished," Joseph said and looked back at Clarisse.

"Oh yes of course, I remember Charlotte saying this morning now," Mia said, and looked back Joseph.

"Your grandmother was telling me about what happened this morning," Joseph said as he looked back at Mia "please don't worry okay, we will work it out."

"Thanks Joe," Mia said, giving him a small smile and watched as he walked out of the office.

"Anyway, I best get back to work, see you both later," he said and bowed his head before walking away as Mia looked back at her grandmother.

"How are you darling?" Clarisse asked as she turned and walked over to her desk.

"I'm okay, just been thinking about everything," Mia answered as she entered the office and closed the door behind her before walking over to stand in front of her grandmothers desk "I just hope we can find someone, I want to make you and my father proud."

Standing behind her desk, Clarisse looked up at her granddaughter and just studied her a long moment before walking around to her and embraced her in a hug. "You already make us proud, darling," she said softly, holding onto her granddaughter "you make us all proud."

 ** _That Evening._**

Slipping on her cardigan, Clarisse stepped out onto her balcony as her granddaughter looked up at her and smiled. "This view never gets boring, grandma," Mia smiled and looked back out into the gardens.

"I know, why do you think I chose this suite for?" Clarisse smiled and moved to sit down as Mia looked back up at her. "The sunsets are even better."

"I bet they are," Mia smiled and watched as her grandmother picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Clarisse said, placing her glass back down on the table "Lord Devereaux will be coming to stay tomorrow."

"What?" Mia exclaimed "I bet parliament invited him, didn't they?"

"Actually no, it was me, I invited him to stay," Clarisse said and looked at her granddaughter.

"Grandma, I can't believe you invited the guy who's trying to steal the throne to stay here with us at the palace."

"I offered to have him hung by his toes in our courtyard," Joseph said as he stepped out onto the balcony and watched as they both looked at him.

"Yeah, what about Joe's suggestion, huh?" Mia said as she looked back at her grandmother.

"Mia, if there's any mischief going on I'd prefer it to be right under my nose."

"I just so don't want to be nice to this guy, you know? I mean, he is rude, he's arrogant, self-centered, he's..."

"Ah, well, have you met him?" Clarisse asked, interrupting her granddaughter.

"No." Mia said, shaking her head.

"Neither have I," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, but he probably is, grandma. I mean, like now all of a sudden, out of nowhere he wants to be King of Genovia? What is that about?"

"Oh tush, whatever he is, we will be charm itself. We will present ourselves with grace and poise, and Joseph," she said, looking over at him as he stood leaning back against the balustrade "I want you to protect him and keep your eyes on him at all times."

"Of course," Joseph nodded and folded his arms.

"I still wish you would let Joe hang him by his toes, grandma," Mia said as she stood to her feet "I'm going to bed."

"Ok darling," Clarisse said as Mia kissed her cheek "goodnight, and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, grandma, goodnight Joe," Mia said as she made her way back into the suite.

"Goodnight Princess," Joseph said as he looked at Clarisse and watched her a moment as she looked out at the view "well that could have gone better."

"I know," Clarisse nodded and looked at him as he moved to stand in front of her "but as I said, if there is anything going on I want it to go on under my nose."

"Do I have your permission to hang him in the courtyard if we do discover anything going on?" He asked and looked down at her.

"Yes you do," she nodded and took hold of his hand before standing to her feet in front of him. Smiling, she put her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders and looked into his eyes "one hundred percent."

"Good," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her.


	29. I Can't Let Her Do This

_Thanks so much for reading and to the guest who left me a wonderful review, I really do appreciate it :) thank you._

 _Well here's the next chapter for you..._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Tuesday 14th June 2005.**

Walking into the kitchens, Clarisse smiled when she saw Joseph sat at the table, reading the paper. "Good afternoon," she said and made her way over to him as he looked up.

"Well good afternoon, I just put your lunch in the fridge because I wasn't sure how long you would be," he smiled, putting down the paper as he stood up "let me get it for you, take a seat."

"Oh thank you," she smiled, taking a seat opposite where he was sat and folded her arms on the table in front of her as he walked over to the fridge.

"Where's Mia?" He asked, retrieving the sandwich he had made for her just a short time ago and turned back to the table.

"Oh, she's with Lilly," she smiled, turning her head to look over at him while slipping her hand up onto the side of her neck and watched as he walked back over to the table "I left them too it."

"She liked her surprise then?" He asked and placed the plate down in front of her "there you go, would you like some tea too?"

"Yes, but I can get that myself," Clarisse said, placing her hands down on the table and turned to stand up when Joseph placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"It's okay, I don't mind," he said, smiling down at her as she looked up at him "you stay there and make a start on your lunch."

"Oh well, thank you then," she smiled and turned back in her seat as she looked down at the plate in front of her, picking up one half of the sandwich "and to answer your question, yes she did like her surprise." She said and took a bite of her lunch before placing her sandwich back down on the plate.

"That's good, and what did she think of her new suite?" He asked, picking out a cup from the cupboard and poured her some fresh tea before walking back over to the table as Clarisse nodded.

"She loved that too, especially her closet she said it's like she has her own mall," she said a moment later and smiled as Joseph placed her tea down and moved to sit back down opposite her "thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled "but just imagine what she would say if she ever gets a closet the size of yours," he smirked and picked up his coffee.

"Hey, my closet isn't much bigger than hers is, so don't be so cheeky you," she said and watched as he laughed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not saying anything," he smiled and placed his cup back down as she shook her head at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"I do think it was a lovely idea though inviting Lilly to stay, I know when we arranged her visit we didn't know any of what was about to happen, but I'm glad she's here now and that Mia has her best friend for support." Clarisse said while picking up her cup and held it in both her hands in front of her.

"Me too," nodded Joseph as he watched her "oh by the way, everything's set for the slideshow tonight so hopefully we will be able to find someone she likes."

"Hopefully," she nodded and sipped her tea before looking back at him and smiling her sweet, seductive smile.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, smiling back and watched as she shook her head while looking down at her cup as she placed it back on the table.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said and looked back up at him just as Mia and Lilly came laughing through the door. Looking over at them, she raised her cup in front of her again and took a sip as Joseph turned in his seat.

"Well there you are," he said as they looked over at him "did you want me to make you some lunch?" He asked.

"No it's okay Joe, we can do it," smiled Mia as she and her best friend walked over to the counter "thank you for the offer though."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling over at them then at Clarisse as she sat sipping her tea.

"Oh, before you girls make any plans for tonight," Clarisse said as everyone looked at her "we will be having the slideshow tonight in the movie room, Mia."

"Okay, what time?" Mia asked.

"Uh," Clarisse answered and looked at Joseph as he chuckled.

"At seven, Princess," Joseph finished as Mia smiled.

"Thanks, we will be there," Mia said.

"What's sort of slideshow is it?" Lilly asked, looking from Joseph to Mia.

"Of eligible suitors," Mia said as Lilly pulled a face "I know it's not the best way to find a husband, but it's all we've got." She smiled.

"Oh," said Lilly.

"Are you going to help us?" Joseph asked as both of the girls looked over at him.

"Of course," Lilly smiled and looked at her best friend.

"Thank you, Lilly," Mia smiled and gave her a hug.

Once they had made their lunch and got themselves a drink they joined her grandmother and Joseph at the table, Mia sitting beside her grandmother and Lilly sitting beside Joseph. "Where's our guest anyway, I expected him to be in here too?" Mia asked and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Good point actually, I haven't seen him since this morning," Clarisse said while placing her cup down on the table when she suddenly gasped "oh my goodness!"

"What is it, grandma?" Mia asked and looked at her, full of concern.

"I completely forgot to take him some ice for his foot," she said while looking at her granddaughter then at Joseph as he spoke.

"What a pity," Joseph smirked.

"Mmmhm, what Joseph said," Mia smirked "don't feel sorry for him grandma, he totally deserved what he got this morning."

"Who did?" Asked Lilly as Mia looked at her.

"I'll tell you about it later," she said as Lilly nodded.

"Okay,"

"Grandma, I wanted to ask, what happens if we do find someone suitable tonight?" Mia asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well the people that have been added to the list already know the situation, and if we do find someone you like the look of then we will invite them to the palace to meet formally and go from there," answered Clarisse.

"Okay," Mia nodded, averting her gaze away as Clarisse watched her.

"It will be okay darling, everything will work out in the end," Clarisse said and smiled as her granddaughter looked back at her and smiled in return.

"I hope you're right," she said as Clarisse placed her hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

"It'll be fine," Clarisse smiled and stood up "now, if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said while picking up her empty plate and cup, putting them in the sink.

"Would you like some company," smiled Joseph as he stood to his feet, also placing his empty cup and plate in the sink with his Queens.

Turning to him, Clarisse smiled and nodded "don't I always?"

"Yes you do," he nodded while walking back over to the table and picked up his leather jacket from the back of his chair.

"We will see you girls later, okay," Clarisse said as she moved to stand behind her granddaughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course grandma," Mia smiled "enjoy your walk."

"Oh we will," Clarisse smiled as she walked over to the door.

"Remember, seven o'clock in the movie room," smiled Joseph.

"We will be there, don't worry," Mia smiled and watched as her grandmother led the way out the door as Joseph placed his hand on her back.

 ** _Late That Night._**

 _"We need someone titled, someone who can help you run a country without ego getting in the way. Someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant. Someone with compassion." Clarisse said as she moved to stand beside Joseph behind the chair._

 _"Someone like him?" Mia asked as she stared up at the screen._

 _"Yes, someone very much like him. Good choice, Mia. I wonder why I didn't think of him before." Clarisse exclaimed._

 _"Andrew Jacoby," smiled Charlotte._

 _"Duke of Kenilworth," smiled Clarisse._

 _"Aw, well, he looks... decent." Mia said, unable to take her eyes from the screen._

 _"He was an Olympic swimmer, rides motorcycles, loves photography, and he's a pilot in the Royal Air Force." Smiled Charlotte._

Standing at Joseph's suite door, Clarisse knocked three times and waited for an answer but when it didn't come she knocked again and tried the handle. Stepping inside the room, she closed the door behind her and looked around to find it empty. "Joseph?" She called as she made her way across to his bedroom door and just as she walked through it, he emerged from his bathroom wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and tshirt.

"Well hello you," he smiled, closing his bathroom door behind him "what a lovely surprise."

"I did knock, but obviously you didn't hear me," she smiled and watched as he walked over to her "I was just about to get into bed when I had this urge to come and see you, to thank you for all your help with the slideshow this evening."

Smiling, he placed his hands on her sides and kissed her as she put her hands on the tops of his arms. "You are most welcome."

"I don't think we could have done it without you," she said, snaking her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Well, you know I would do anything for you," he said, looking into her eyes "have you talked to them yet?"

"Yes, everything is arranged, they fly here tomorrow morning." She said with a nod of her head.

"So this is definitely happening then? Tomorrow, Mia will meet her potential husband." He said as Clarisse nodded once again.

"Yes, and hopefully they will get on, or," she said and sighed as Joseph finished for her.

"It's back to the drawing board?" He said and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, and I can't bare thinking about that so please keep everything crossed tomorrow goes smoothly."

"I will," he nodded and studied her face a moment as she raised an eyebrow at him and turned her head just slightly.

"What?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips as he smirked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about doing this," he said and slid his hands from her back to her waist and lifted her up to sit her on the sideboard in his bedroom as she gasped. Stepping between her legs, he put one hand up onto the side of her head and kissed her slowly as she closed her eyes while slipping one arm under his arm and around his back and her other up around his shoulders. Breaking the kiss a moment later, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "I know it's only been a few days, but I have missed you."

"I have missed you too," she said and looked into his eyes as he put his hands down between them and slowly began to untie the sash of her robe before pushing it apart to reveal her silk pyjama camisole top.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered in her ear and smiled as her breathing became more rapid. Hearing a faint knock on his suite door, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes before lowering his head once again where he began placing soft sensual kisses across her chest and neck as she tipped her head back.

"Shouldn't you be getting the door?" She asked breathlessly as she placed one of her hands flat on the sideboard behind her for support.

"No," he whispered against her neck before nipping at the sensitive flesh, causing a moan to escape her slightly swollen lips.

"But it might be urgent," she said before another moan escaped "mmm."

"If it was urgent the knock would have been more frantic," he said and raised his head, smirking to himself at the effect he had on her body.

"Joe, are you in here?"

"Mia?" Clarisse whispered, panicked "oh no, she can't find me in here."

"Joe?" Mia called again.

"Shh," Joseph said, putting his forefinger up against his lips and watched as she nodded. "Just a moment, Mia," he called out while stepping back and composed himself before walking over to the bedroom door and opened it as Clarisse carefully stepped down from the sideboard. "Hello Princess, is everything alright?" He said as she turned to him.

"Hey Joe, I'm sorry for interrupting you, I hope you didn't mind me just coming in? I did knock," she said and watched as he came out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"No of course I don't mind, is everything okay?" He asked, walking over to sit in one of the armchairs "please take a seat."

"Thanks," she said and moved to sit down "I just really wanted to thank you for today. Not just for me, but for grandma too, I mean I know it can't be easy for her."

"It's not easy for you either," he said and watched as she looked down at his coffee table.

"No, I suppose not," she said and looked back up at him "I just hope whatever the outcome will be that we will still be okay, because all that hard work she's done to prepare me could end up being for nothing because of this stupid rule. But I promise I am going to try my best to _'fall'_ in love with him Andrew and make it work, not just for grandma but for my father too."

From inside the bedroom Clarisse had moved to stand by the door with her back against the wall, head turned slightly to the side and her hand up on her neck as she listened to what they were saying. She knew she shouldn't be listening but she couldn't help herself. "Oh Mia," Clarisse whispered to herself and closed her eyes as her heart broke for her only grandchild.

A short time later, Joseph came back into the bedroom to find Clarisse now sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. "Has she gone?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded and closed the door behind him before walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Is she okay?" She asked and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I take it you heard what she said?" He asked and held out his hand to her.

"I did," she nodded, unable to stop the tears now as she took his hand and moved to be closer to him.

"It'll be okay," he soothed, smoothing his hand up and down her back as she cried on his shoulder "she's a strong woman, just like her grandmother."

"But it shouldn't be like this, it wasn't meant to be like this," she cried and lifted her head to look up into his eyes "I can't let her marry someone she doesn't know just to become Queen."

"What are you going to do?" He asked and watched as she climbed off the bed and began pacing the room as she wiped her eyes with her hands "you can't say anything about what you heard because she will know you were hiding in my suite and listening to the conversation."

Stopping, she turned to him and folded her arms "no, I won't say anything, I will just talk to her about it tomorrow. To make sure she's okay, and to tell her she doesn't have to do it."

"But won't that mean you will have to continue rule?"

"Most probably," she said sadly and watched as he looked down at the floor "she's only twenty one, she has her whole life ahead of her. A life she should enjoy and do what she wants, fall in love with who she wants and get married when she wants. Not to do all that in the next twenty nine days. I'm sorry Joseph, but I can't do that to her."

Looking back back up at her, Joseph nodded "you're right."


	30. Royal Engagement

_Hey, thank you all for reading and to those who took the time to leave a review :) really appreciate it._

 _Here's the next part for you :) hope you enjoy it._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Monday 20th June 2005.**

Standing at the window in her office, Clarisse played absentmindedly with the diamond on her necklace as she watched her granddaughter and Andrew out in the garden. She had talked to her several nights ago, had a heart to heart with her where she told her that she did not need to do what she is being forced to do but Mia told her, reassured her as best as she could that it was her destiny. That night, as she lay in bed she realised she hated that word, destiny. Because unlike her, her granddaughter had been born into royalty and it broke her heart.

Standing in her office doorway, Joseph watched the Queen as she stood by the window. She had one arm folded against her and her other arm up, her hand playing with her necklace. He knew she was worried about Mia, truth be told he was too and knowing she was lost in thought, he closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to stand behind her. Seeing Mia and Andrew sitting on one of the stone benches, he smirked "I didn't think you approved of spying?" He asked and watched as she turned her head slightly to the side for a mere second before turning it back to look out the window.

"I don't," she said and finally turned to him while lowering her arms.

"They seem to be getting on well," he said, glancing out the window at them before turning back to Clarisse as she made her way over to her desk, taking a seat behind it.

"Yes," she nodded and slipped on her glasses as Joseph moved to stand in front of her desk "they do."

"Clarisse, I know that you are worried that she's making a mistake and wasting her life but Mia is a strong woman. You told her that she didn't have to do this, she had the option but she's still going ahead with it. I know you felt she shouldn't waste her life, but surely her doing this shows you something?" He said and watched as she looked up at him before averting her gaze across at the window.

Slumping back in her chair, she let out a long sigh and looked up at him as he moved to stand at the side of her desk. "I keep thinking that if I had known that this was going to happen, I would have stepped down when Philippe died. I wouldn't have continued with Rupert's legacy after everything he put me through. I would have gone to Mia as Clarisse her grandmother, not Clarisse the Queen. She would have had a normal life, free from all the stress and worry I have spent the most of my life going through."

"I know, but you weren't to know Clarisse," he said and sat on the edge of her desk as he watched her rest her elbows on the armrests on her chair and clasped her hands together in front of her "she just wants to make you and her father proud, you know that."

"I know," she nodded and continued to stare across her office "but there are other ways she could make us proud, hell just her being her makes me proud and I know it would make her father proud also." She said sadly and looked up at him as he nodded slightly.

"As I told you before, she reminds me so much of you when you were her age. You were strong, you still are, you were ambitious, full of life and knew what you wanted. Sure, it meant marrying Rupert but you knew you wanted to, even at twenty one."

"Yes, then two years later I did marry him, even after you, my best friend warned me not too I did anyway," she said and looked away.

"Yes, because you were and still are very stubborn," he said, managing to get a chuckle from her as she looked back up at him.

"You know after our talk the other night she asked me about mine and her grandfathers wedding day, and how I felt."

"And what did you say?" He asked and watched her.

"I didn't know what to say, obviously back then it was one of the most amazing days of my life. Even though I knew about his cheating, I chose to ignore it. I was happy and excited for our future, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, so I took her to the library and showed her the albums." She said and looked away "but seeing our wedding photos brought back so many memories, not just with Rupert but with my parents and Victoria too," she said sadly and looked back up at him as he looked down at his hands a moment before looking back up at her.

"Come here," he said, extending his out to her and watched as she took it before standing to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her as she stepped closer, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and whispered "I know you don't want this future for her, but I believe she will make a fine wife and Queen. But if Andrew ever does what her grandfather did to you then I will kill him." He said and lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"I know you will," she nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "thank you for always looking out for her, it really means a lot to me."

"I know it does, but you don't have to thank me," he said, studying her face a moment when a knock came to her door.

Stepping back, Clarisse straightened out her blouse and turned to the door "come in," she called out as Joseph stood to his feet.

"Grandma," Mia exclaimed as she and Andrew hurried into the Queens office "we're engaged!"

"You are?" Clarisse exclaimed and took hold of her granddaughters hand as she held it out to her "oh Mia, that's beautiful," she smiled at the ring and looked up at her "congratulations, darling," she said tearfully and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Andrew," smiled Joseph as he shook his hand and patted his back.

"Thanks," Andrew said as he watched Mia and Clarisse step apart.

"Congratulations Andrew," said Clarisse as she stepped closer and hugged him.

"Let me see that ring," Joseph said, taking hold of Mia's hand and looked down at it a long moment as Clarisse and Andrew stepped apart and watched him. "Good job, Andrew."

"Thanks, it was my great grandmothers," he nodded and watched as Joseph kissed Mia's cheek before giving her a hug.

"Congratulations, Princess," he whispered before stepping back.

"Thank you Joe," Mia smiled and looked at her grandmother "what happens now?"

"Well, have you told anyone else?" Clarisse asked and watched as they both shook their heads.

"We wanted to tell you first," Andrew said while putting his arm around Mia's shoulders.

"Okay, well first things first, go and tell your parents Andrew," smiled Clarisse "I'll call the prime minister and let him know, but you will have to do a press statement and public announcement out on the balcony."

"Yeah, there was a lot of press and that Elsie eggs sunny side up lady at the gates when Andrew put the ring on my finger so they already know." Mia said, nodding slightly.

"Okay," Clarisse said as she thought "that's fine, it just needs to be confirmed then the planning will start."

"Oh god yes, the planning," Mia said as she looked up at Andrew "I didn't think about that."

"It'll be fine, Mia," said Andrew.

"Everything will be fine," Clarisse smiled as they both looked at her "now you better get up stairs and tell your parents before they see it on the news."

"Oh yes, we better had," Andrew said.

"Once you have finished, come back here and we will work through your statement." Clarisse smiled as Mia stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Okay grandma, thank you," Mia smiled and walked over to the door with Andrew.

After watching them walk out and close the door behind them, Joseph turned to Clarisse as she stood staring at the door with her hands clasped together, resting against the front of her shoulder "are you okay?"

Nodding, she looked at him with tears in her eyes "she's really doing this, isn't she?"

"She is," he nodded and stepped in front of her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and just held her "but it will all be okay, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

Coming onto the landing in the grand ball room, Clarisse walked over to the top of the stairs and looked down at the bottom momentarily before slowly making her way down them, her hand running smoothly down the stone banister with each step. In just a few short weeks she will be making her way down them for the final time wearing the crown she had worn most of her life to hand over to her granddaughter.

Stopping several steps from the bottom, she took a seat on one of the steps and slipped off her heels, placing them on the step beside her. She had left Mia and Andrew with his parents and their other guests to have a few moments alone, but as a Queen she knew it wouldn't be long before someone found her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Joseph asked as he came into view and watched as she turned her head to look at him. She was sat leaning back against the stone banister, her legs were crossed and one of her arms were resting over her thigh, her hand holding her wine glass.

"Oh I was just remembering the day Rupert and I became King and Queen," she said and turned her head to look up towards the top of the stairs a long moment "we came down these stairs, just like Mia and I will be doing in a few weeks time." She said sadly and looked down at her glass as Joseph walked up a few steps and sat down on the step above the one she was sat on.

"It's going to be a very emotional day," he said and watched as she nodded.

"It will be, very much so," she said and looked up at him "I just can't believe it's actually happening, that this time next month I will be a free woman and my beautiful granddaughter will be Queen."

"I know, neither can I," he said and once again watched as she looked down down at her glass a moment, this time raising it to her lips to take a sip.

"Are you off duty now?" She asked a moment later, resting her arm back over her thigh as he nodded.

"Yes," he said as she nodded and looked away. "Come with me," he said and stood to his feet.

"What do you mean come with you?" She asked and watched as he picked up her shoes before holding his free hand out to her, for her to take.

"I want to show you something, so come on," he said, motioning for her to stand up.

"What is it?" She asked while taking his hand and stood to her feet, turning on the spot she allowed him to guide her up the stairs as he carried her shoes for her "where are we going?"

"You ask to many questions, you know that?" He smirked and looked over his shoulder at her as they reached the top.

"Sorry," she blushed as he continued to guide her through the doorway before stopping, to make sure the coast was clear before they carried on.

And just a short time later they arrived at his suite, where once inside Joseph placed her shoes down, out of sight just in case, before turning on his CD player. Turning back to her as the music began to play, he walked over and took the glass of wine from her hand and took a sip before placing it on the table.

"I thought we could dance?" He said and looked into her eyes, while taking hold of her hands.

"You always know how to put a smile on my face," she smiled as he stepped closer to her and slipped his arms under her jacket, wrapping them around her waist to hold her against him "that's one of the reasons why I love you," she whispered as she put her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"And the same goes for you, my love. The same goes for you," he said and smiled before resting his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes and slid one of her hands down his arm, clasping his elbow as they fell into a smooth rhythm together.


	31. In A Closet?

_Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading and leaving me wonderful reviews :) it gave me the motivation I needed to get this chapter done for you._

 _Really appreciate it all and hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Tuesday 21st June 2005.**

Turning over, Joseph extended his arm out to wrap around his love only to find she wasn't in bed beside him, she was getting ready to leave to go back to her suite. Lying still, he watched as she bent over to pick up her jacket of the floor before finally speaking. "Clarisse," he smiled and watched as she turned to him "are you leaving?"

"I have to, the maids will be coming to wake me soon and you know what will happen if I'm not there," she said softly and slipped on her jacket.

"What time is it then?" He asked, looking at his alarm clock on the bedside table to see it was nearly six am "oh, I didn't realise it was that time."

"I know, me neither until a few moments ago," she said and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No you didn't wake me," he said, shaking his head "but I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, me too," she said and checked the time on her watch before looking back up at him as he smiled up at her "what is it?" She asked, placing her hand on the bed and leant closer to him as he sat up.

"You look delicious this morning," he smiled and placed his arm over her legs, his hand grasping her thigh.

"I don't," she laughed and shook her head as he leant closer to her "I look awful, I still have last nights eyeliner on and my hairs a mess." She said and closed her eyes as he kissed her slowly while smoothing his hand up her thigh, over her hip and around to her back.

"Oh tush," he smiled a moment later while putting his hand up to cup her face "you're still delicious to me and you always will be."

"Thank you," she smiled and took her bottom lip between her teeth as he smiled and leant closer, kissing her once again. A moment later she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his "I have to go."

"I know," he nodded and watched as she stood to her feet.

"Why don't you go back to sleep as its your day off today and I will see you later?" She said as she straightened out her dress.

"Nah I'm awake now, so I'm just going to get up," he said, shaking his head as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, the sheets still covering his bottom half.

"Alright," she smiled and laughed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand between his legs and wrapped his arms around her "Joseph, I really do have to go," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I know, but one more moment won't hurt," he smiled and kissed her a couple times before turning it into one slow kiss as she moved one of her hands onto the back of his head.

Pulling back a moment later, Clarisse smiled and looked into his eyes "where did you put my shoes last night?" She asked.

"In the cabinet, you know just in case," he smiled and let her go.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked over to the door "see you later."

"Yes, you will," he smiled, watching the way her body moved as she walked out into the suite "call me if you need me."

"I will," Clarisse smiled and called back.

After finding her shoes, she snuck out of his suite and carefully made her way back to her own. Reaching the hallway leading to her suite a few moments later, she came to a stop around the corner and leant back against the wall as she wondered what she would tell the guard on duty. Finally thinking of something, she peered around the wall and let out a sigh of relief when she discovered it was Shades standing on her door.

"Good morning, Shades," she smiled as she came around the corner and walked towards him.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he said, feeling slightly confused as he noted to himself that she was still wearing the outfit she wore last night and her hair was ruffled "does this mean that I have been stood guarding your door all night but you haven't actually been in there this whole time?" He said, feeling a fool.

"I'm afraid so and I can't apologise enough, Shades," she said, standing in front of her door "but of course, you have done a marvellous job and I will make sure you are kindly rewarded for it. I will see to it personally."

"Thank you, but you don't have to reward me, Your Majesty." Shades said honestly "I was doing my job after all."

"You are a good man, Shades," smiled Clarisse as she opened her door "oh and please, not a word to anyone about this?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him then walked through her door. Closing it behind her, she leant back against it a moment and smiled to herself, feeling glad that she wasn't caught by anyone.

After a moment she made her way through into her bathroom and turned on the shower to warm up before coming back into her bedroom to mess up her bed to make it look like she had slept in it before going into her closet to pick out an outfit to wear today. Once she had found something she went back into her bathroom and stepped under the running water of her shower. Shortly after her maids arrived to assistant her and help her prepare for her day.

After having breakfast in her suite, she sat at her desk going through a few letters when a knock came to her door. "Come in," she called and looked up to see Mia appear "good morning, darling."

"Good morning, grandma," Mia smiled as she closed the door behind her and moved to sit on the sofa "Andrew and his parents have just left to catch their flight."

"Oh they have?" She asked and checked the time on her watch to find it was later than she thought it was "oh I seem to have lost track of time again."

"Again?" Mia asked as she looked over at her grandmother as she nodded and looked down at the letters on her desk. "Oh yes, I knew what I wanted to ask. What happened to you last night?" She smirked.

"Last night?" Clarisse asked and looked back up at her.

"Yes, you disappeared from the party so just wondered where you went?"

"Oh, I wanted to leave you with Andrew and his parents, to spend time with them before they left today so I retired early." Clarisse said and smiled across at her.

"You retired to here?" She asked, meaning her suite.

"Yes, where else would I retire too?" Clarisse asked and looked down at the letters on her desk once again.

"Well I just wondered, as I saw you talking with Shades at your door this morning and you were still wearing the outfit you wore last night." She smirked as her grandmother froze a moment before looking up at her.

"Alright, you caught me," Clarisse said "I didn't stay here, I slept on Joseph's sofa."

"Uh, why did you sleep on Joseph's sofa for?" Mia asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Because I was a bit emotional last night so we went to his suite to talk, he was a shoulder to lean on and I ended up falling to sleep."

"I see," Mia nodded, watching her grandmother closely "are you okay now though, I mean emotionally?"

"Yes, I feel better. With everything going on with you getting married and becoming Queen just got me thinking about when I became Queen, that's all. But I'm okay this morning, I promise." Clarisse said and watched her granddaughter as she stood to her feet.

"I know it must be hard for you, grandma, but it'll be okay," she said and moved to stand behind her. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she closed her eyes and gave her a big hug "I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Clarisse said while putting her hands up onto her granddaughters arms. "Oh by the way, don't forget to call and wish your uncle Pierre a happy birthday sometime today?"

"I won't grandma, I'm going to do it after dinner tonight," Mia smiled and walked back over to sit on the sofa as Clarisse placed her arms on her desk in front of her "how old is he today anyway?"

"He is forty six," she said, nodding slightly "and now I feel so old. Since when did he get old enough for me to feel this way."

"Aww grandma, you're not old," Mia smiled just as the phone started to ring.

"I am," Clarisse said and smiled as she answered the phone "hello, Clarisse speaking."

"Hello mom, I just wanted to call and thank you for my lovely birthday card and flowers that Lars delivered to me this morning."

"Pierre, happy birthday darling." Clarisse exclaimed and watched as Mia jumped to her feet and walked over to her "I'm glad you liked them."

"Oh I did," Pierre smiled "and please thank my niece for her card too for me when you see her."

"She's here, did you want to thank her yourself?" Clarisse said and smiled up at her granddaughter.

"Of course," smiled Pierre.

"Here you go, I'll just pass you over," Clarisse smiled and passed the phone to Mia.

"Thanks grandma," Mia smiled and put the phone to her ear "happy birthday uncle Pierre."

Looking back down at her desk, Clarisse clasped her hands together in front of her and listened to her granddaughter speaking to her uncle and she couldn't help but smile. She told him all about the upcoming wedding and coronation, expressing to him that she hoped he would be able to make it before saying goodbye and passing the phone back to her, giving her a chance to talk to her son.

Smiling, Mia walked over to the door and looked back over at her grandmother as she sat in deep conversation with her son. Nodding, she left them to talk privately and went to find Charlotte to ask about the wedding invites.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Sipping her tea, Clarisse studied the papers she held in her hand as she walked back into her office and over to her desk. "Well, you got a whole lot of hip swaying going on today?" Smiled Joseph as he watched Clarisse stop and turn back to him.

"Have I?" She asked and smirked as she continued her way around behind her desk.

"Yes you have," he smirked and watched her as she sipped a bit more of her tea "it's very seductive."

"Oh behave you," she said, giving him a cheek smile.

"You know I can't help it," he said and smiled over at her.

"What are you doing in here anyway, I thought it was your day off?" She asked, changing the subject as she placed her cup down on her desk.

"It is, but something has been brought to my attention and I wondered if you would take a walk with me so we can discuss it," he said, finally walking over to stand in front of her desk as she watched him.

"What is it about?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Mia," he said.

"Okay," she said and took a deep breath "let's take a walk."

 _"She was in a closet?" Clarisse asked as she looked up at Joseph walking beside her._

 _"With him, yes," he nodded._

 _"Does she have the makings of a Queen?" Clarisse asked, still looking at him._

 _"Well, she's young but I've always believed in her."_

 _"The wedding invitations have been sent out, she and Andrew make a fine pair, I, I think." Clarisse said as she clasped her hands together._

 _"Yes, they do," Joseph agreed._

 _"She's very set on it, you know," she said as they stepped up onto the gazebo._

 _"Clarisse, my dear. Forget the wedding for a moment," Joseph said and cleared his throat as they turned to one another "in less than a month you will no longer be Queen, and I will no longer be your head of security. I think it's time we bring our friendship out of the shadows."_

 _"Oh, Joseph, I..."_

 _"Yes. Yes, my dear I would kneel if it weren't for my knee replacement." Joseph said and took her hand as they sat down._

 _"Joseph, there's a wedding to be planned. Mia needs to win over the people of Genovia, all in less than thirty days."_

 _"Perhaps it's time to consider the duty you have to yourself,"_

 _"Oh,"_

 _"Clarisse... My darling, please think about it. Please?"_

 _"I will," Clarisse said softly as she put her hand up to cup his cheek._

 ** _That Night._**

As she sat on her balcony watching the sunset, she thought back to the conversation she had with Joseph as they walked through the gardens earlier that day. She was shocked to discover that her granddaughter had been found in the closet with Nicholas, especially since she's due to marry Andrew in just a few short weeks but had since talked with her about the incident and has been left reassured that there was nothing going on between them and that they were only in there to hide away from the maids.

Then, her thoughts turned to what Joseph had said after, what he had asked her. She'd had no idea he was going to ask her that today, though it wasn't a proper proposal it was as good as one. Sure, she had been thinking about them a lot lately too, about their future together and spending the rest of their life's together but there was no way she was ready to bring their relationship out of the shadows, as he had put it, just yet.

But as promised to Joseph, she would give it thought as she stood to her feet and moved back into her suite deciding that an early night was in order, especially since she didn't get much sleep last night. Settling into bed, she read a little but soon decided to call it a night and snuggled down to sleep.

 _"I'm so sorry, I wish I could turn back time because I wouldn't make the same mistake again." He said softly while placing his hands on her sides and stepped closer behind her, their bodies touching._

 _"Rupert, don't," Clarisse warned while turning her head to the side._

 _"Shhh," he whispered in her ear and kissed the back of her shoulder then the curve of her neck before leaving his lips lingering on her skin as she drew a deep breath. Smiling, he raised his head slightly and whispered in her ear "I love you and only you."_

 _Turning, Clarisse looked up into his eyes and just stared a moment. "Funny, because I don't love you."_

 _"Oh come on Clarisse, don't be like that," Rupert said._

 _"Be like what? Rupert I don't love you I haven't done for years and if you hadn't noticed it's my wedding day to Joseph, the man I love, who I might add is probably out there right now pacing the aisle, wondering what the hell is going on in here," she exclaimed while pointing over to the door._

 _"You can't stand there and tell me that you feel nothing for me, not after all the years we spent together?" He asked and watched as she lowered her arms and moved to sit down on the chair._

 _"Yes, all the years I spent with you, knowing you were sleeping with someone else." Shaking her head, she watched as he moved to kneel down in front of her "I did love you at the start, I love that you gave me my handsome sons but any feelings I had for you went away the day I caught you with Sofia."_

 _"Forget about Sofia, she's gone, she's history," Rupert exclaimed while taking hold of her hand "tell me do you remember our wedding day? Because I do, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, you still are and even after all these years, even after all the mistakes I have my made my heart still belongs to you," he said and took her hand, held it over his beating heart "you have my heart and you always will."_

 _"Rupert, don't do this," Clarisse exclaimed a moment later and stood to her feet, moving away from him as she folded her arms._

 _"Clarisse, please," Rupert exclaimed and stood to his feet, quickly moving to stand in front of her where he placed his hands on the tops of her arms and pulled her closer to him "I love you, please don't send me away now," he said softly._

 _"Rupert, I," she began and watched as he fell to his knees in front of her._

 _"Please I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head against her stomach as she put her arms up and looked down at him clinging to her body "I need you."_


	32. Have You Been Thinking About Us?

_Hi everyone, thank you all for reading and to those for leaving me reviews. I appreciate the support and can't thank you enough._

 _Not sure you're gonna like this chapter very much :( I'm sorry, but please stick with it and let me know your thoughts._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Tuesday 5th July 2005.**

Sitting at the table in her office, Clarisse sipped her tea and looked down at the _'to do'_ list in front of her a moment before looking up at her granddaughter and Andrew, who both had the same list in front of them. "Am I right in thinking that you are having the final dress fitting today?" She asked, placing her cup down.

"Yes, this afternoon," Mia nodded and looked up at her grandmother as she scribbled something down on her list.

"Okay, and Andrew you have your suit now too don't you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do," Andrew smiled as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Good, but I think it's about time you started calling me by my name not my title, you are marrying my granddaughter on Friday after all." She smiled.

"Of course, Clarisse," he said and watched as she nodded.

"Better," she smiled and looked back down at her list.

"Do you have your outfit ready, grandma?" Mia asked.

"I do," nodded Clarisse "what about the bridesmaids dresses and pageboys?"

"All sorted, they are hanging up in one of the guest rooms," Mia smiled.

"Good," smiled Clarisse as she picked up her tea and took another sip.

"The chef has the menu ready, the band have our song list and know what our first dance is, and my maids are helping by doing the favours," Mia said, ticking off items as she went down her list.

Doing the same, Clarisse nodded "and my florist is doing the flowers, her team will decorate the church the morning of the wedding before coming here to do the same while we are at the ceremony."

"Okay, that's good," nodded Mia as she scribbled something on her list "Andrew your parents have their outfits don't they?" She asked and looked at him as he nodded.

"They do," he smiled "what about the seating plan?" He asked and looked up as Clarisse spoke.

"Me and Charlotte will be doing that this morning," she said and looked up at him then at Mia.

"You won't need us, will you?" Mia asked.

"No, you're having brunch with Susan and Arnold aren't you?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, right after I've had another flaming arrow lesson," Mia sighed "do I really need to do this part because I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of it, grandma."

"I'm afraid so darling," Clarisse said "just have a little faith, believe in yourself and you'll do it."

"I'm trying," nodded Mia as she looked back down at her list.

"Okay," Clarisse said, watching her a moment before looking down at her list. "I will be going through the table settings and selecting which set of plates we will be using tonight, so I think that's everything for now."

"Okay, grandma," Mia said as they all stood to their feet "thank you so much for all your help."

"You're welcome, darling," Clarisse smiled as Mia stood in front of her and kissed her cheek before walking over to the door "see you later and tell Susan and Arnold I say hello," she said as Andrew kissed her cheek.

"We will," Andrew smiled and followed Mia.

"See you later, grandma," Mia said as they walked out the door.

Letting out a sigh, Clarisse gathered up all her bits and pieces on the table, her mind a million miles away, so far in fact that she didn't hear someone else enter her office and close the door behind them. Not until he placed his hands on the tops of her arms, making her jump a little.

"Hello you," she said absentmindedly "I was wondering when I would see you today."

"Sorry, it's not Joseph this time," he said and laughed as she gasped and turned to him "hello mom," he smiled.

"Pierre," she exclaimed and embraced him in a hug as he laughed "you're here?"

"Yes I am, you should know that I wouldn't miss my nieces wedding, or her coronation for anything," he said and smiled as they pulled apart.

"Oh I'm so happy you're here," she said and put her hands up, cupping her sons face.

"Me too," he nodded and they hugged again. "I thought I would come a couple days early, just in case there was anything that I could do to help."

"Oh, there is plenty that you can help with," she smiled as they pulled apart and moved to sit on the sofa whilst taking his hand in both of hers and rested them on her lap "but first, tell me how you are?"

"I'm good," he smiled "you're looking well too, are you?"

"Yes, I'm doing great too, just busy with the wedding and all."

"I bet, how are you feeling about it?" Pierre asked.

"Oh I'm excited for Mia, but nervous too," she said, nodding.

"That's natural," he said, watching his mother "but talking about the wedding, where is the beautiful bride to be?" He asked.

"Oh, you actually just missed her by minutes she's gone for an archery lesson and then she's having brunch with Andrew's parents."

"Oh that's a shame, perhaps I'll see her around later this afternoon," he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," she nodded and smiled "I still can't believe that you're here, Mia is going to be so pleased to see you." She said as Pierre smiled.

 ** _That Afternoon._**

Sitting at the desk in her office, Clarisse looked up at her door as someone knocked "that will be Mia," she said softly while slipping off her glasses and looked across at her son sitting in one of the armchairs as he looked up from his book "come in," she called and looked back over at the door as it opened and Mia appeared.

"I did it grandma, I got the arrow in the target," she beamed across at her grandmother.

"Well done Mia, see I told you that you could do it," she smiled and motioned her hand towards where Pierre was sitting "you have a visitor."

Looking over she saw her uncle sitting in the chair and gasped "uncle Pierre!" She exclaimed and hurried around to him as he stood up.

"Hello Mia," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"When did you arrive?" Mia asked as they pulled apart.

"This morning," he smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy that your here," she smiled up at him then over at her grandmother "did you know he was coming?" She asked and watched as she shook her head.

"No, I didn't know, he surprised me too this morning," Clarisse smiled.

"Oh this is great," Mia smiled and looked back up at her uncle "how long are you staying for?"

"For the wedding and coronation of course," he smiled.

"You are?" She exclaimed and watched as he nodded.

"Did you really think that I would miss two of the most important days of your life?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Well I wasn't sure, with it being such short notice and all," Mia said "oh, you have to come and meet Andrew, you'll love him."

"I would love too," he smiled and looked over at his mother "see you later?"

"Yes you will," she nodded and watched as her granddaughter linked her arm with her uncle's and they walked out the office together. Smiling, she slipped her glasses back on and got back to work.

 ** _Later That Evening._**

 _ **"**_ _Have you been thinking about us?" He asked as they danced and watched as Clarisse slowly lifted her head to look up at him._

 _"Yes, I have," she replied, looking into his eyes._

 _"I see, if you'll excuse me," he said and turned to walk away._

 _"No, Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed as she followed him, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving and held onto his hand "you had to know what I was going to say," she said as she looked into his eyes "Mia needs me now more than ever before. It's the monarchy, I mean, as Queen it's my responsibility. You know how it is?"_

 _"You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my Queen, I shall oblige."_

 _"No, Joseph," she said, cupping his cheek._

 _"Your Majesty," Joseph said sadly and bowed before leaving through the same door he entered through just moments before._

"Clarisse?" Isabella called as she entered her sisters suite. No answer. "I know your here, you sent for me," she called as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bedroom door to find her lying on her bed. She was still dressed and had her shoes on, her ankles were crossed and one of her arms rested over her eyes. "What's happened?" She asked, looking at the bedside table to find a half full glass of wine, with the bottle sitting beside it.

Finally after a moments silence, Clarisse answered. "I think me and Joseph have broken up."

"What? What makes you think that?" Isabella asked as she moved to sit on the bottom of the bed.

"The other day he asked me to think about bringing our relationship out of the shadows," Clarisse said, remaining still "and I told him that I would think about it."

"And did you, think about it?" Isabella asked as she crossed her legs on the bed.

"Yes, I did. I thought about it a lot, and tonight I gave him my answer."

"Take it that it was no then?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse lifted her head and finally moved her arm.

"What do you think? I can't bring our relationship out of the shadows yet, Mia needs me more than ever, she's getting married on Friday she's already overwhelmed with that and the coronation happening the following week."

"That's true, did you tell Joseph that?"

"I tried to, I told him that she needs me, but I messed up by saying as Queen it's my responsibility and now we are back to using my title, instead of my name."

"Oh Clarisse," Isabella said, shaking her head a little and watched as her sister rested her head back down on her pillow and covered her eyes back over with her arm "listen, where do you see yourself in a years time?"

"With Joseph of course, well at least I did see my future with him before tonight," she said sadly and moved her arm to rest on the bed as she moved her hands to rest on her abdomen.

"You still can have a future together,"

"How can we when he doesn't seem to understand that making our relationship public now would be the biggest mistake of our life?"

"You need to see it from his point of view, Clarisse, he probably sees it as Mia will soon be taking over so it doesn't matter if your relationship is public now, because they can't do anything about it, not with Mia taking over next week." Isabella said and watched as Clarisse pulled herself up and slumped back against her headboard "I know he's madly in love with you, I know he wants to spend the rest of his life with you and I know you do too."

"I do, of course I do," she said, looking down the bed at her sister "I just feel awful as we haven't had anytime together for the last two weeks, we have both been so busy we have only just managed a few moments here and there, and now this."

"I know,"

"What am I going to do?" Clarisse asked sadly and looked up at her with tears in her eyes "I love him so much, I don't want this to be the end between us."

"It doesn't have to be," Isabella said softly as she moved to sit beside her sister and wrapped her arm around her shoulders "but you are going to have to be the one who goes to him, and apologise for what you said about it being your responsibility as a Queen."

"You're right," Clarisse said as she rested her head on her sisters shoulder. "There is something else."

"What's that?" Isabella asked and watched as Clarisse sat back up.

"I have been having weird dreams lately,"

"What do you mean by weird dreams?" Isabella asked as she raised her eyebrow "what sort of dreams?"

"That Joseph and I are about to get married when Rupert arrives," Clarisse answered.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, we are stood at the altar when he comes, interrupting the ceremony. We then go into the vicars side room where we talk, and he's begging me to take him back."

"But he's dead?"

"I know that, but in my dream he's not, we got divorced after his affair with Sofia and now, in my dream, he's begging me to take him back."

"Oh, that is weird, but remember it's only a dream okay?" Isabella said as she rubbed her sisters arm "you are probably just dreaming about getting married because of Mia's upcoming wedding, don't read to much into it."

"You're probably right, it has been all about the wedding this last month."

"Yes, see," Isabella exclaimed and watched as her sister slumped back against the headboard "did you tell Joseph about the dreams?"

"No," Clarisse said, shaking her head "I wouldn't dare."

"Maybe you should,"

"How can I tell him that I'm having dreams about someone else? Sure, Rupert was my husband but still, I shouldn't be dreaming about him?"

"That's true," Isabella said, nodding slightly "listen, Clarisse, do you honestly see yourself being with Joseph?"

"Yes, of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with him," she said sadly and tipped her head back, fighting with her emotions "I just wish he would understand."

"Then you need to go and see him, tell him that you are sorry and to explain, again, why its not possible at the moment because if you don't I do fear you will lose him," said Isabella as she watched her sister lift her head back up and look at her.

Looking at the foot of the bed, Clarisse nodded and began climbing of the bed "you're right."

"Of course I am," Isabella smiled as she stepped of the bed and walked around to her "and remember I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you," Clarisse said and hugged her before leading the way into the suite and over to the door when she suddenly stopped and stared down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked as she watched her sister crouch down and pick up an envelope off the floor "Clarisse?"

Standing back up straight, she looked down at the hand writing on the front of the envelope and looked back up at her sister "it's from Joseph," she said and looked back down at it in her hands as Isabella gasped, both knowing what it holds inside.


	33. All Of Me

_Hey everyone, as you will soon see, if you haven't already this is the last chapter for this story but I'm already planning a follow up ;) I'm just hoping that you will continue to follow Clarisse and Joseph's journey with me. Now I just want to say a million thanks to you all for reading, following and leaving me all those wonderful reviews on the chapters of You and I :) I really do appreciate the support greatly and can't thank you enough._

 _Now this chapter is a little different, it includes the words to a song by Evanescence which I will be using as Clarisse's thoughts in this chapter and also a few words from Waiting For A Star To Fall. I just want to state that the lyrics to both songs don't belong to me, I just thought they fitted well with the scenes._

 _Also, this chapter might be M rated. So be warned._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **Friday 8th July 2005.**

 _"Clarisse, please," Rupert exclaimed and stood to his feet, quickly moving to stand in front of her where he placed his hands on the tops of her arms and pulled her closer to him "I love you, please don't send me away now," he said softly._

 _"Rupert, I," she began and watched as he fell to his knees in front of her._

 _"Please I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head against her stomach as she put her arms up and looked down at him clinging to her body "I need you."_

 _Slowly, she put her arms back down and placed one hand on the back of his head and her other on his shoulder as she softly said "I can't Rupert, I'm with Joseph now."_

 _With that, Rupert slowly raised himself back up to stand in front of her as their gaze met a long moment before he leant closer, gently pressing his lips to hers where he watched as she closed her eyes in response._

Opening her eyes, Clarisse lie shocked for several moments at what she had just dreamt about as tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe that she would allow him to kiss her, after everything he had done, even if it was a dream she was still shocked at herself. Eventually she sat up and brushed her tears away before climbing from her bed and walking into her bathroom. She had a lot to do today, she needed to get her act together and not think about her awful dream. So, once she'd had a shower, she got ready, had breakfast and took her dog Maurice for a walk around the gardens.

"She's getting married today, Maurice," she said as her dog bounded back to her before running off in front again. As she followed her mind turned to Joseph, she could feel his eyes on her, something she had grown accustomed to over the years. She didn't know where he was and didn't want to look around for him in fear of what her reaction would be when she did see him but she could definitely feel him watching her and her heart shattered once again.

Standing up on the balcony, Joseph watched her walk through the gardens with Maurice and wondered if she had read the letter he had left for her and his heart broke into a million tiny pieces at the thought. He had thrown himself into work this last few days, trying to avoid seeing her in fear of what his reaction would be. He still loved her, of course he did and he didn't want to leave her, but saw no other way. After another moment he finally pulled himself away and disappeared back inside to get on with preparing for Mia's wedding.

She had been so busy this last few days, she hadn't even given the letter Joseph had posted under her door the other night any thought. Sure she had thought about the man himself a few moments here and there, but had to brush it aside each time and get on with preparing for Mia's big day and now as she returned to her suite she moved over to her desk and retrieved the envelope from her draw.

Slowly she opened it and pulled out the letter, it confirmed to her what she already knew. It was his resignation letter, he will leave a week after Mia's coronation and retire to Italy. But there was another letter, folded up inside his resignation. Unfolding it, Clarisse read it to herself.

 _Dear Clarisse,_

 _I am sorry that it's come to this, I don't want to leave but I see no other way. As you would have already seen by now from my resignation letter that my last official day will be a week after the coronation, and I will leave the palace the following day. I want to stay that extra week, until everything has settled and things have returned back to normal just to make sure everything is how it should be and everyone knows what they are doing._

 _When I do leave I will be returning home to Italy, I have already talked to Gino and Elly who are going to put me up for a few weeks until I have found a place of my own. Hopefully it won't take that long, but you never know. I will miss you a great deal, and I know that I will think of you often but there is nothing more for me here, not with you putting duty first._

 _I have always loved you, and I always will Clarisse, and I wish you nothing but the best for yours and Mia's future. I know Mia will make a fine Queen, just like you were and I know she will flourish with you by her side._

 _Please take care,_

 _All my love, Joseph._

Placing the letter down on her desk she moved over to stand by the french doors and folded her arms as she looked out at the huge marquee erected in the gardens for the wedding reception later.

 _I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone._

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

 _But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal,_

 _This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time can not erase._

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me._

Smoothing one of her hands up onto her arm all her built up emotion, feelings and the thoughts of her dreams all come rushing to the surface at once and it was all to much to bare and she broke down. As she stood sobbing, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "It's okay, I'm here," her sister said softly "you let it all out, you'll feel better for it."

 ** _Later That Morning._**

After getting ready for the wedding, Clarisse made her way to her granddaughters suite to make sure that she was okay before making her way downstairs and out to the waiting car. She was leaving ahead of her granddaughter so that she could greet the guests with the prime minister and was travelling with her son, sister, who was stood waiting for her, and her family.

"You look amazing, Clarisse," smiled Isabella as she hugged her and stepped back.

"Thank you, so do you," Clarisse said as Isabella gave her a small smile.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I have to be," Clarisse nodded as Isabella put her hand on her arm and rubbed it gently "this is Mia's day and I'm not going to let my feelings for Joseph get in the way of that."

"You know that he's already at the church, don't you?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, Charlotte told me he and a couple others left earlier in his car to make sure everything was as it should be," Clarisse nodded.

"Right, I'm here," Pierre exclaimed as he hurried towards them, watching as they both turned to him "sorry to hold you up, mom," he said and kissed her cheek.

"You didn't hold us up, darling," Clarisse said as she watched him climb into the back of the limousine "is Charles and the kids already in there?" She asked and looked up at her sister.

"Yes," Isabella nodded and watched as Clarisse took a deep breath.

"Then let's go," she said and watched as her sister climbed in before following her and closing the door behind her.

The drive to the church was a quiet one, well for Clarisse at least. As the others chatted among themselves, Clarisse sat staring out of the window in a world of her own. It didn't go unnoticed though, Pierre had noticed and knew that there was something wrong but decided to wait and ask her about it when they were alone, not in a car full of people.

Shortly after they pulled up outside the church, and as everyone climbed from the car and began making their way inside Pierre stayed behind. He watched his mother as she moved to the edge of the seat, she was about to follow everyone else when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. As she looked back at him in surprise, he knew it was now or never. He needed to know that she was okay, but froze when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Pierre?" She asked as he slowly removed his hand from her arm.

"I, I," he stuttered, realising he had seen that look before.

"Pierre, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this now, I have guests to greet," she said as she shuffled closer to the door.

"Wait," he exclaimed and watched as she stopped and looked at him "somethings happened, hasn't it? Between you and Joseph I mean?" He asked and knew he was right when she looked away.

"I can't talk about this now," she said sadly "I have to go."

"Okay," he nodded and watched as she climbed out the car and hurried inside. Sighing, he followed and decided to ask Joseph, but could he find him? All to soon though, the bride had arrived and the ceremony was about to start so had to take his seat, only then did the man in black appear.

 ** _Later._**

"We did it," Clarisse said, staring out of the front window of Joseph's car "we actually did it."

"We did," Joseph nodded and looked at her, smiling as she turned her head to look at him. Taking hold of her hand, he raised it up to his lips and kissed the back of it as she smiled.

 _"Grandma, just because I didn't get my fairy-tale ending, doesn't mean you shouldn't." Mia said into the earpiece._

 _"Well, Joseph?" Clarisse said, turning to him._

 _"Your Majesty?" Joseph said as he moved to stand in front of her, his top hat under his arm._

 _"Dear Joseph," she began, feeling the butterflies in her tummy when he raised his eyebrow at her "am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?" She smiled as he cleared his throat._

 _"Well, I thought you'd never ask, Shades," he exclaimed and turned to Shades as he moved to stand beside him "you're in charge now, good luck with Lionel. I'm going to a wedding," he said, passing him his hat and earpiece as Clarisse stood smiling to herself._

 _Turning back to the love of his life, Joseph held out his arm to her and smiled as she took it and took the flowers from Charlotte before they began walking together up the aisle towards the archbishop. "I know it's short notice, but you were all dressed." Clarisse beamed as the guests laughed._

 _Moments later they were taking their place at the altar as Mia took the flowers from her grandmother, she smiled "my Lord Archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please." She said and watched as he smiled and looked upwards._

 _"Finally," he said, looking back at them as their faces fell and looked at each other._

"Are you happy?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I am, of course I am," she smiled and put her hand up, cupping his cheek "are you?" 

"I am now, yes," he nodded as she lowered her hand and took hold of his hand.

"Listen Joseph, I'm sorry about this last few days, I shouldn't have said what I," she said and stopped when he put his hand up, pressing his forefinger against her lips.

"Clarisse, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's me who should be apologising to you, I should have been more understanding and I should have realised that bringing it out of the shadows now would be a mistake," he said and raised his eyebrow "though we sort have done that anyway."

"I know we have," she nodded a little and looked down at her hand resting in her lap.

"What made you change your mind anyway?" He asked and watched as she looked back up at him.

"Mia," she smiled.

"Mia?" He asked as she nodded "how did Mia change your mind?"

 _Following her granddaughter out of the church, Clarisse found her crouched down hidden away at the side of the church. "Oh, my dear. Mia."_

 _"Oh, grandma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mia exclaimed as she raised herself to a standing position "I just need a minute."_

 _"No," Clarisse said, shaking her head._

 _"I can do this," Mia exclaimed._

 _"No,"_

 _"I can't do this," Mia said sadly and looked at her grandmother._

 _"I know," Clarisse said, watching her a moment "darling, listen to me. I made my choice, duty to my country over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. It was drummed into me my whole life. Now I've lost the only man I have ever really loved," she said, hearing Joseph's voice behind them and watched as Mia looked over her shoulder at him "Mia, I want you to make your choices as a woman. Don't make the same mistakes I did, make your own mistakes there'll be plenty of them, believe me. Now you can go back into that church and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."_

"So, I guess this means she knew about our secret all along then?" He asked.

"I guess so, I will ask her one day," Clarisse said as she looked at him then out of the front window "I will have to sit her down and tell her the truth too at some point," she said softly and looked back at him as he nodded "about us and about me and her grandfather."

"I know," he said, giving her hand a small squeeze "how do you think she will take it?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said with a slight shrug "she will probably be mad for a while, but hopefully once she knows everything she will be okay."

"Well remember, you have me and I will be right there with you," he said, offering her a small smile.

"Thank you," she said and leant closer to kiss him.

Watching her sit back a moment later, Joseph smiled and gave her hand another squeeze "well, I suppose we better go back to the palace and face the music?"

"Yes," she nodded "I suppose we better had."

Returning to the palace a short time later, they were greeted by Mia and Pierre as they walked through the main doors. "Grandma," Mia squealed and hurried to her, giving her a hug "I'm so glad you took my advice."

"Me too," Clarisse whispered.

"Congratulations," Pierre smiled as he shook Joseph's hand "and welcome officially, finally, to the family."

"Thank you," Joseph smirked and watched as grandmother and granddaughter stepped apart before Mia moved to hug him "thank you Princess."

"Congratulations, mom," Pierre said softly as he stepped closer and hugged her a moment before pulling back to look into her eyes. The look of heartbreak he saw earlier that day was gone and was replaced with love. Smiling, he nodded and hugged her again.

"Now, grandma," Mia smiled, linking her arm with her grandmothers as they began walking through the foyer "I know that the reception was meant to be for me and Andrew, but well, just because we didn't get married we couldn't let it go to waste."

"And because you and Joseph got married instead," Pierre smiled as his mother and niece stopped and turned to look back at him "we just tweaked it a little."

"What did you do?" Clarisse asked, looking at her son then her granddaughter as she stood smirking at her.

"You'll see," she smiled and they continued on their way to the reception.

Walking out into the gardens where the huge marquee had been set up all the guests cheered when they saw them walking towards them. Greeting them, congratulating them and wishing them all the best for their future before Mia pointed out the name change on the banner hanging up and Pierre showed them the name change on the cake. Passing them a glass of champagne each, Mia and everyone else stood listening as Joseph thanked them all for their support and accepting their marriage before sitting down for the wedding breakfast.

 ** _That Evening._**

"So, how does it feel to be finally married to the man who has been a part of your life for so long?" Isabella asked as she smiled at her sister sitting beside her, away from the marquee and the crowds of the guests.

"It feels great, and having everyone know about us now feels like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Clarisse nodded and sipped her champagne before looking at her granddaughter "but how did you know?"

"Oh, I have had my suspicions for a while," she smiled at her "I've seen a few things here and there, but that morning I caught you sneaking back to your suite you were positively glowing, so was Joseph and it sort of confirmed it."

"See, that's what you get for losing track of time," Isabella smirked "how many times have I told you to be careful about that sort of thing?" She said and the three ladies laughed.

"Honestly though grandma, I'm so so happy for you and Joe," Mia smiled as she took hold of her grandmothers hand "you both deserve each other."

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled and cupped her cheek when they heard Joseph singing along with the song the band was playing as he approached them.

"Trying to catch your heart, is like trying to catch a star. So many people love you baby, that must be what you are," he smiled as he came to stand behind her chair as she tipped her head back to look up at him "hello, are you okay."

"Hello, I'm okay are you?" She asked and lifted her head back up as he moved to stand beside her and took hold of her hand.

"I am too, the band have requested your presence for our first dance together as a married couple," he smiled and kissed the back of her hand as Mia and Isabella smiled.

"Aww, what is your choice of song?" Mia asked as Clarisse placed her glass down on the table and stood up.

"You'll know soon enough, Mia," Joseph smiled at her and wrapped his arm around Clarisse. Looking back at his beautiful bride, he smiled as they began dancing to the song playing now "but it has a special meaning, it became our song without us even realising it."

"It certainly did," Clarisse smiled, looking into Joseph's eyes.

Moments later they were back inside the marquee, dancing together to their song as everyone watched on before eventually joining them on the dance floor. After several dances Joseph led Clarisse away and left her to chat with her sister and son while he disappeared for several moments. Returning, he walked up behind her and circled his arm around her waist, resting his hand against her abdomen as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and leant back against him.

"It's time to go," he whispered and smiled as he felt her hand smooth along his arm, coming to rest on his hand resting on her.

"What do you mean, go?" She asked, turning to the side and looked at him as he stood smirking at her, his hand now resting on her hip "where are we going?"

"Well with it being our wedding night, I thought we could go and spend the night, or maybe two at the summer lodge," he whispered in her ear as she began to blush "we can take a romantic walk on the beach, feel the sand in our toes, or relax in the hot tub and admire that beautiful view, but it's mainly for a bit more privacy."

"Oh, I like your thinking," she smiled and drank the rest of the champagne in her glass before passing it to Isabella "but I haven't packed anything."

"It's all sorted, the maids helped with that and it's in the car ready to go," he smiled as she turned fully to face him and smiled "so, shall we?"

"Yes," she said excitedly and nodded.

 ** _Later._**

Arriving at the lodge they found a note waiting for them on the sideboard, as Clarisse stood and read it Joseph put the bags down and locked the door behind them.

 _Dear Grandma and Joe,_

 _As you will know I didn't leave this here, Charlotte did. She helped me with this tonight and I can't thank her enough. Anyway, I have left you a fridge full of food for your stay and plenty of fresh strawberries and champagne too, there is also a bottle on ice waiting for you up in the bedroom to enjoy together later ;) I hope you enjoy your stay here and we will see you upon your return, but please don't rush back, enjoy your time together as husband and wife._

 _By the way, there are matching robes hanging in the master en suite for you both._

 _Love you both,_

 _Mia xxx_

"Aww that was nice of her," Clarisse said and looked up to find Joseph stood in front of her, looking at her seductively.

No other words were spoken as he reached out for her hand and began leading her up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once they reached the suite, Joseph poured them each a glass of champagne as Clarisse opened the balcony doors and slipped of her cardigan before turning back to Joseph as he walked over to her.

"Here you go," he smiled, passing her one of the glasses "and here's to us," he said, clinking his glass with Clarisse's.

"Here's to us," she smiled and raised her glass up to her lips, taking a sip as she studied her husband a moment. Smiling, she placed her glass down on the table and moved to step in front of him and took his glass from him, placing it down beside hers on the table.

"Clarisse?" He said as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt, smiling he watched her delicate fingers unbuttoning each button before averting his gaze to her beautiful face.

"You know," she smiled a moment later and pushed the shirt over his shoulders "you have been wearing black too long," she said and looked up into his eyes.

"Have I?" He smirked, letting the shirt fall to the floor as she ran her hands over his now bare hairy chest.

"Yes, you have," she nodded and leaned into him as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and gazed into his eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her, Joseph smiled and kissed her before saying "I better do something about that then, hadn't I?" With that, he stepped back and began unbuckling his belt as Clarisse bit her bottom lip and removing her dress moments later, they both climbed into bed.

But as they began making love, Joseph accidentally nipped Clarisse's lip a little bit to hard and as she gasped, he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Oh god Clarisse, I'm so sorry," he said softly as she smoothed her hands up his back.

"Joseph, please look at me," she whispered and watched as he slowly raised his head to look into her eyes.

And seeing it had swollen already, it was his time to gasp "I'm sorry, but I think it's going to leave a bruise."

Moving her hands to cup his face, Clarisse studied her husband as she locked her legs around him "I don't care, not now we are married. I have no reason to hide things anymore." She said softly and lifted her head to kiss him "now please don't worry."

With that, he smiled and raised himself up where he continued to make love to her, pressing her deliciously into the mattress with each hard thrust.

 ** _Early Hours Of The Morning._**

 _Slowly, Rupert raised himself back up to stand in front of her as their gaze met a long moment before he leant closer, gently pressing his lips to hers where he watched as she closed her eyes in response._

 _Breaking the kiss, Clarisse looked into his eyes a long moment and shook her head "goodbye, Rupert," she said and walked over to the door._

 _"Clarisse, where are you going?" Rupert exclaimed._

 _"To marry the man that I love," she answered and walked out, closing the door behind her._

Opening her eyes, Clarisse smiled and stared up at the ceiling "he now has all of me."

"Hmm," Joseph mumbled as he snuggled closer to his bride, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," she said softly and turned to face him, wrapping her arm around him as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked "you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Oh god no, far from it," she smiled, moving her hand to cup his cheek "if you must know, I just said that you now have all of me."

Smiling, he moved his head closer and kissed her "and you, finally have all of me too."

"Yes, I do," she smiled and kissed him a couple times before resting her head back on the pillow and wrapped her arm back around him "let's go back to sleep."

Smiling, Joseph rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Both falling to sleep shortly after.

 _The End._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Please do let me know what you thought about this last chapter, and what your thoughts are on a follow up sequel like I mentioned at the beginning? Any feedback is much appreciated :) thank you so much._


End file.
